Element Gang: Monster's Life! Book 1: Everyday Life with Monsters
by Element Writer
Summary: What if Kimihito wasn't the only person taking care of Miia and the girls? What if he got some extra help from some old friends with the chores? Well, this is the story of how Kimihito's life had come to this epic change. (This story will be a Next Generation fanfiction and a drama genre story)
1. Plot Summary

For years, the world government had kept a secret: mythical creatures such as centaurs, mermaids, harpies, and lamias are real. These creatures living among us, hidden in the shadows… Until now. 27 years ago, the government revealed the existence of these creatures and passed the "Interspecies Exchange Bill". Since then, these creatures, which have now become to be known as "Liminals", have become a part of human society, living with ordinary families like foreign exchange students and au-pair visitors, but with other duties and restrictions (the primary restrictions being that Liminals and humans are forbidden from harming each other or procreating). The story follows the life of a young man named Kimihito Kurusu, who's life had changed after he accidently giving the responsibility of taking care of a Lamia named Miia five years ago. Now the man of the house, Kimihito has now gotten used to having Miia and is happy to have her. Unknown to him, his life is about to change once again.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't put this summary in, you guys know how it is. Little heads up, this story will also contain the characters of Kill La Kill (from a alternate universe storyline similar to the original) from the Mystic Dragon Force series.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Who said there was no such things as monsters?_

_Yeah, things are quite the same after you become a host._

_Hey, my name is Ben Frank. Yes, Frank. Like Axel Frank, who everyone in the world knows as the leader of the Element Gang, hero of Ronan, and savior of Paris El Dragon. And, yes, the founder of Hotel Liminal, a place where all Liminals could find their host families and a place to call home. What is a Liminal? Liminals are what we call the monsters in our world. Like the mythical creatures such as centaurs, mermaids, harpies, minotaurs, and lamias. Yeah, turned out they were real. Why do we call them that? Well, let me start from the beginning. Well, for years, the government had been keeping these creatures a secret from humanity, these monsters hiding within the shadows of society, trying to survive. That is until now. One day, the world government decided to pass on new laws that allowed these creatures to live among humans as a part of a cohabitation program. This new movement was called the "Interspecies Exchange Bill". This is a way of seeing how well these creatures get along with humans and vice versa. To astray from offending them, they are no longer designated as monsters, hence why we call them Liminals. The way it works is sort of like an exchange student program. For each Liminal that goes to a human city or town as part of the program, they are assigned a human host family to live with along with having the home of that host family remodeled to house to the Liminal's standards. With this, whenever they explore the outside world, they must be accompanied by a member of their host family._

_As this being an act of peace, the bill states that no human can harm a Liminal or vice versa. This includes physical, emotional, psychological, and financial harm. Another law states that, if there is any romantic behavior between some humans and Liminals, there can only be platonic relationships between humans and Liminals. Any acts of passion, relationships involving marriage, and…well, you know, sexual interactions are prohibited. The reason for that is because it is all part of protecting Liminals from sexual abuse of humans who don't exactly respect them. I know it's a bit strict, but we all have to take caution, no matter how hardly enduring it is. Anyway, any violation with the bill will have the accused faced with punishment. Humans who violate the law will be met with financial fines, community service, revoking homestay or host family privileges, criminal charges, and imprisonment. Liminals are also sentenced to the same ways of punishment with violating the law, but will also face deportation, where they will be sent back to their homelands and stay there until they're allowed to come back. This was a sort of situation that led to a new change in the world. 2 years after the bill my father, Axel Frank, saw how some Liminals were not able to keep their host families or run away from them from disliking them, he decided to make a place where all the Liminals can be able to live and find the right host families for them. This place became known as Hotel Liminal. After getting the approval from the government, Hotel Liminal was made into a Coordinator business, one that takes responsibility for the Liminals residing there._

_Oh, I almost forgot that part. You see, a Coordinator is a person who is responsible for assigning Liminals to host families. The way Hotel Liminal worked was that Coordinators would bring in Liminals who have trouble finding proper host families or had been brought in illegally and need a place to reside until they can be returned to their proper homes. Another thing about Hotel Liminal was that the host families who take a Liminal under their care have the choice of either having the Liminal residing in their household or living with the Liminal in Hotel Liminal. The second choice was a way of spare the host family from any financial costs with housing a Liminal. Basically, Hotel Liminal is made to be a home for anyone, human and Liminal alike. Doesn't matter if you walk, swim, slither, fly, or crawl; whether you're big or small; you have one eye, two eyes, three eyes, different skin, no skin, claws, hands, tentacles, tails, sharp teeth, no teeth, horns, or wings; whether you're prickly, slimy, or furry; no matter if you're normal or have any kind of freaky feature, Hotel Liminal is a home for everyone. In 20 years since that day, Hotel Liminal had become a huge success and there was now all kinds of Liminals living there. There were even ones that had host families living with them. At first, we started in the U.S., but after such good business for about 2 years, my father decided it was time for Hotel Liminal to go worldwide. To see how the business will do outside of the country, he decided to start by making a Hotel Liminal in Japan. An old friend of his over there said that there are tons of Liminals that would need help finding host families._

_As part of the expansion, my father sent some of the U.S. residents to the new Hotel Liminal as a way of for any new comer Liminals to find comfort amongst other Liminals. As part of it and seeing how responsible I've become, my father had put me in charge of the Hotel Liminal in Japan. It's been 3 years since then and I'm still trying to keep the business afloat. My team and my friends do help out, but even this work takes a lot out of them. Yeah, some of these Liminals don't really make it easy on us, but we try to push through the rough of having them. Though things would be easier if our Coordinator Kuruko Smith had been taking her time before sending most of the Liminals she assigned to find host families for to us. Even though she acts like she's taking things seriously, I swear that woman's lazier than a rock. Anyway, me and the others have managed to keep Hotel Liminal going here in Japan and the laws are still the same. But, like the laws that came before it, there's gonna be a new change. What change it will be, you'll find out later. Right now, I'm gonna let a couple of old friends take it from here. Why I'm letting them tell the story? Well, things are too chaotic over here at Hotel Liminal that would just overload ya if I tried to retell every day of that. The stories of my friends are much less complicated and are not half bad. Plus, their story is what will cross over with mine. How exactly? You'll find out. Anyway, the first on the list is actually the latest host for a Liminal. He'll be the first to start things off. He's a little strange, but he's good people._

* * *

**Okay, sorry, but this story won't be showing much of the Element Gang for a while. The reason for this is that there is going to be a very big surprise somewhere in the story. What is this surprise you ask? Well, you'll have to read and find out! Next time, you're going to see a glimpse into the life of the man who sees Liminals as normal people and not the monsters others think they are.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Kimihito's Day with a Monster Girl!**

Waking up at 6 AM is never easy. If you went to bed too late the night before, your shoulders will be stiff, your eyes will be nearly impossible to open, and you feel worse than when you fell asleep. That's just how I felt when my alarm went off.

Though, consider how my life is, I probably have it worse than other guys. At least they don't have to deal with a 25-foot python. Well, actually I'm not actually dealing with a python. Really, what I have is a bit more…complicated. It's actually…a girl. Though this isn't your average girl. Her name is Miia and she's a Liminal, you know, the ones people thought of as monsters. To explain, she's actually a lamia, a Liminal that's scales and slithery from the waist down, but haves the upper body of a normal girl, despite the pointy ears. Sure, other guys this was strange and pretty freaky, but not me. To me, she was just a regular girl. Speaking of Miia, after I turned the alarm off, I turned around to get out of bed and I found her right there sleeping beside me, I saw her arms wrapped around my neck and felt her tail wrapped around my legs. This wasn't much of a surprise. She'd been doing this for the past few years. Though I did like seeing how peaceful she was, seeing her sweet smile, I knew I had to get out of bed. Even though her tail was keeping me pinned, I knew that she'll tighten it soon. Which really isn't good for me.

"Miia," I said as I tried to wake her up, "it's morning. Time to get up."

"Mmm. 5 more minutes." She said as I felt her tail moving around me, her nuzzling against me. "Better yet, wait till my body heats up 5 degrees."

"Um…Miia?" I asked her, wanting to get out of this before it got worse. "Not that I mind, but what are you doing in my bed?"

"Well… I was a little cold this morning." She said as she got her arms off me and laid right in front of me, smiling with drowsy eyes, holding her head up with one hand, and her tail still wrapped around me. "Lamias are cold blood creatures, you know. So I thought I would just cuddle up next to you so I could warm up a bit. Won't you help me with this, Darling?"

Okay, there's a reason why she called me "Darling". And, no, it's not because we're married. Hell, we're not even dating! But that's what she like to call me and I let her. Don't really see what's wrong with that. I have a friend who says that to people all the time. Though what she said hit me. Because she needs to warm up, all I need to do is get a hot bath for her ready and I'll be free. This was my way out of this.

"In that case," I said as managed to sit up, "I'll go ahead and get the bath started, okay?"

"Uh-uh!" she said before pounced me and knocked me back onto the bed. I tried to tell her to let me go, but she shoved face into her chest when she pounced me. "It's much nicer if warm me up." I tried to get out, but she already wrapped her tail around my body, the only things not under it being my arms. "Mm! that's more like it. I love feeling the heat from your body."

Even though she was enjoying it, I, on the other hand, wasn't okay with this. Of course, I love Miia, but her doing all of this was a problem. The thing is, for her to stay around my house, I can't have sex with her. What makes it difficult is…well…I'm still a virgin. I didn't really tell Miia because she doesn't go that far, but it hasn't been that easy with the way she does this. She was a beautiful woman with the most graceful curves, the comeliest of faces, the most succulent boobs, which she was currently shoving my face into, and the most beautiful tail I've ever seen. Feeling that all over me, I can't help but think stuff like that. I try hard not to do that to her, but it's not like she makes it easy, especially with things she tends to miss, like her nipples slipping out of her shirt when she's smothering my face into her boobs.

_Well, there it is._ I thought to myself as I saw her nipple, trying to resist the urge as I felt my face turning red. _Keep it together, Kimihito! Don't get any bright ideas!_

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, her whole tail suddenly tightened around me. This was what I was afraid. Sometimes, when she wraps around me, Miia grips her tail like a boa and you all know how well that goes. I could already feel my circulation being cut off by her tail. By that rate, I was gonna pass out. I tried to tap her tail to tell to unwrap me, but…

"Darling, be more gentle with me." She said before she then went back to sleep.

That wasn't good. I need to get out of this quick. I tried get myself out, moving my whole body and my arms to break free. I also tried to get her to wake up, but she just kept on sleeping. With her moaning and the way this looks, I hate to see anyone walk in here and get the wrong idea on what was going on here and not actually see that I needed help. I tried to find a way out, but it was no use. Whenever I tried to make some space, she'd just squeeze me tighter. I didn't want to die, not now! I managed to push one of my arms out of her tail a bit and grab onto something. Whatever I grabbed got Miia to wake up.

"Nngh!" She groaned as she sat up with her slit, yellow eyes widen in shock, her showing me her fangs as she gritted her teeth. After weirdly moaning a bit, she looked down at me with her blushed face. "Darling! That's the tip of my tail."

That's when I had a thought. Did she…like it when I rubbed the tip of her tail? I decided to see if I was right.

_Oh, she likes this?_ I thought to myself as I rubbed the tip of her tail a bit.

I was right as I saw her moan again. Looked like I found her weak point. I could feel her starting to loosen her grip. Though, seeing how I didn't have much air left, I had to work faster until I was able to escape. I then gripped her tail and then began rubbing the tip, taking to get her to let go before I was out of air.

"Oh, no! It's too much!" I heard her say as I kept rubbing her tail, already feeling the last breaths of air leaving me as she just kept on moaning.

I needed to get out. Everything was already fading out. In my mind, I was thinking of one plead to Miia: _Let go of me please!_

After a while, I stopped as she finally let go of me, her gasping as she finally loosened up enough for me to get out.

"Don't do it so hard." She said to me as I could finally breathe again.

"I thought I was gonna die back—theeeerrrrre!" I said as I sat up again before I was then wrapped up in Miia's tail again, her wrapping her arms around my head again and pushing my face into her chest again.

It was just as tight as before and was getting tighter. The only difference? Her shirt somehow got a bit undone and now I was stuck in her bare breasts.

"I can't take much more." She said to me as I managed to lift my head up a bit and saw the blush on her face and the tears in her eyes as she looked at me.

Oh, man. What did I just do?

"I think I'm…" She said to me as she breathed like I was after getting free of her tail, making me a little worried about what was going to happen now.

She then just yelled out as I felt her tail getting tighter and tighter. It was getting so tight, it felt like my back was gonna break at any second! She shivered as those tears flowed down her face, smiling. I thought that very face was gonna be the last thing I ever see in life…until she finally let go of me.

"Fine. If you say so. I'll get up." Miia calmly said as she unwrapped her tail and got off my bed.

I couldn't see what she was doing after she got off my ʹcause I didn't have much strength left and just fell right back down on my bed.

"You sure are full of energy this morning, aren't you?" She said to me as I managed to flip myself over and saw her looking at me. "Darling? Aren't you going to get up?"

"5 more minutes, okay?" I said with whatever strength I had.

I looked to my alarm clock and saw it was 6:15. It took 15 minutes just to get through all that and it took me an hour to recover. Man, I love Miia, but…sometimes she makes like a whole lot harder.

* * *

After that incident this morning, Miia went to her room while I went to the bathroom to get her bath ready. Before we get anywhere, I think I should introduce myself.

My name is Kimihito Kurusu, a Liminal host, courtesy of the Interspecies Exchange Program. The funny thing about this situation is that, if I knew that I would have a beautiful girl fall in love with me immediately after she arrived at my home and I showed her a bit of hospitality, I would have jumped at the chance to sign up for the homestay program. The problem? I never actually did. To be honest, Miia was just left at my doorstep. As how things turned out, Ms. Smith, the Coordinator responsible for Miia while she stayed in Japan, was a bit lazy and took her to my house by mistake. She left her here because she didn't want to take the time to find a suitable family for her. Sure, Miia likes it here and I like having her around, but still…I wish she didn't have to give up on find Miia a host family like that. If I didn't sympathize with Ms. Smith's lack of suitable wages and if she didn't have the ability to take Miia away from me at a moment's notice, I wouldn't treat her with the respect I do.

After I was done drawing the bath for Miia so she could warm up and not strangle me again, I began to think back on how my house used to look back then before Miia moved in. Had to do a lot of remodeling for her to live here. Everything's so much bigger. Like the bathroom and the living room… Wait a minute! Think about how the bathroom's been remodeled, I just wonder…how exactly does she pee? Does she do it like a normal girl or does she lean forward? Don't know why that of all questions but it did. That was just another weird question that popped up in my head. If I'm being honest, I had a dozen questions of how lamia biology worked. One that had to deal with below the waist I don't really ponder, just pop up out of nowhere.

Like one time, when I wondered how would I have sex with her for some reason. Not that I was planning that, of course, since we couldn't do that, but I just couldn't help wonder about it. Human women have two legs which a human can easily fit into and penetrate her since our reproductive systems were basically designed for each other. But a lamia? That was essentially just a flat surface. Unless her vaginal canal, or however it worked for snakes, curved upwards at just the right angle on entrance, it would be like having sex with a hole in the ground. Again, not that was planning to do that. Was I? Though, even if I could, it's not like I would actually defile her without her consent.

Now that I've said that, I need to be even clearer with you now. I don't keep her around for the sex. Like I said, I'm a virgin, so I haven't even had sex with her yet, no matter how much I want to. I do have feelings for her, strong feelings. I talked with my old friends Daisuke and Ben about it. Aurora too. Heck, I even went to Haruka to explain this. All of them said the same thing. Though, now that I think about it, I think I really am in love with her. I guess the reason for that it's not just because she's beautiful, it's also because of her undying loyalty to the people she cared about, myself included, and her brazen and abrasive personality. Sure, she might be loud and obnoxious, but that makes her who she is. And the way she smiles…it's just so darn cute. With all that in my head, I couldn't help but just smile and be grateful that I have her. I might get hurt, but I don't really care. I like spending every day with her. Guess I was really deep in thought there ʹcause hearing the door open actually scared me.

"So, is the bath ready?" Hearing Miia's voice behind me, I calmed down as it was just her. Nearly had a heart attack there.

"Oh, Miia." I said before I started turning around to look at her. "Uh…yeah. Feel free to ge—aaaaah!"

The reason I yelled like that was because I was shocked from looking at Miia. She wasn't wearing her bath robe like she did, but was completely naked.

"Oh, why thank you. You're so sweet." Miia said to me as I turned around to look away and to wipe away the nosebleed I got as she got in the bath. "I'll go ahead and get in first."

Hearing spilled water hit the floor, I knew she got into the bath. I managed to turn myself and see her leaning against the wall of the bath area, nothing but shoulders up was revealed.

"Ahh! It's so warm in here! Oh, Japanese baths are the best!" She said before she slithered up to the wall that was in front of me and leaned forward on it. "You know, I read that Japan has these wonderful things called hot springs. I sure hope the two of us can go to one together one day."

"Well, actually—Aah! Ugh!" I said as I tried to cover up my nosebleed as I saw her boobs being pushed together by her arms, getting another nosebleed. I knew, if she saw I was having a nosebleed from seeing her naked, I would be in big trouble.

"What's wrong, Darling?" she said to be before she looked down at herself for a moment. She then started smiling devilishly and looked at me. "You're so bad." She then started lifting herself up, revealing herself even more. "Are you trying to sneak a peek at me?"

Hearing her laugh and seeing the way she was looking at me, I knew what she was thinking and knew I had to get out of there before she decided to do it and before I ended losing all common sense from looking at her…beautiful body. Oh! Stop it, Kimihito! You can't do this to her!

"Aah! Uh…" I said as I tried to make an excuse to get out of here before it was too late, already walking to the door. "I'll go make us some breakfast! Bye—Aah!" Before I could even leave, I felt it when Miia pulled me into the bath with her tail and used it to hold me down in it. As she gentle wrapped some of her tail around me and made me sit me up, I tried to get free by trying to slip through her tail. "Miia! Thanks for your help, but I don't need to warm up more than I already am!"

"You know, they do have mix bathing." She said as I could feel her getting closer thanks to my clothes becoming less thick than usual from getting wet.

"Miia!" I said as I could feel her boobs pressing against my back, her nipples jabbing into it.

"So we could be in the same bath at the same time." She said as she started rubbing her boobs against my back. "Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

There it is again. What did I mean by that? I meant my…urges. I needed to get out of there before I lost all sense of right or wrong.

"I guess." I said to her as I tried to figure out a way out of this, feeling my sanity slipping away from her advances on me. "But don't you think that would be tricky with the restrictions and all?"

"Oh, it's not that bad." She said to me. "It's just a hot spring. What's wrong with that?"

"A lot more than you know." I said to her, remembering about the law.

"I think it's an important experience." She said to me. I felt my arms lift up and looked to see she wrapped my wrist together with her tail. I knew what she was about to do and I tried to get away as she started taking my shirt off. "I am here for the interspecies exchange after all." Seeing how it was almost too late to escape, I then managed to find my way out with the water valves. I knew it would be cruel, but I can't let myself fall to my urges. I then started moving myself over towards the bath valves, using my legs to reach them as she tried to pull me back further into the bath. "Don't worry, Darling. I won't bath with anyone else." Just as she had her boobs on my bare back, I managed to turn on the shower and just now had to turn the valve. "I want my first to be with you, okay?" Just as she turned my head to her. I managed to get to the cold water valve and turned it with my foot. She gasped as the shower sprayed her with cold water. "Aaah! Cold! Cold! Turn it off!" With that, she finally let go of me and sunk into the bath to warm herself up, though it ended up knocking me back into the water. After managing to get out, I then reached over to the valve and turned off the shower. I found out my shirt came off when I fell in the water. I grabbed it as I got ready to leave the bathroom. "Now I'm all cold again!"

"I'm sorry, but this house doesn't allow mix bathing." I said to her as I then got up, got out of the bath, and then started walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey! You don't have to be so mean!" Miia said to me, but I ignored her and just walked out.

But, after going through and closing the door behind me, I just leaned on it as I thought about it. All up in my head were thoughts of me actually doing it with Miia. Even though I had a nosebleed from thinking that, it didn't get rid of any of the shame I felt from doing something like that to her. I ended up banging my head on the wall, thinking "why did I do that to her? What is wrong with me?" because of what I did, she probably thinks I'm just an asshole. Though I deserved it. Here I am, having the most beautiful girl I've ever seen just giving herself to me and I push her away. The worst of it all is, no matter how hard I try, I can't stop think about having sex with her when I know I can't. I know what you're thinking, but it's not just because I'm a virgin. Though I would be lying to you if I said that losing your virginity, finding the right person to give it to, finding the right moment, and everything that goes along with one of the biggest moments of your lives wasn't nerve wracking. And it's not like I don't want to do it with Miia. I can promise you that she is the right woman for me. I want my first time to be with her, but I'm worried of what would happen if we actually do it. It's not just that I'm scared of it of that I just have no idea how to handle sex, or, even though I know she's a virgin too, that I feel like she'd be expecting something I couldn't deliver. The reason I can't is…it's because I'm afraid of what might happen to her if I do. With what I mean…you're gonna find out soon enough.

* * *

After my little slump of pity, I then went on to make breakfast for me and Miia. It took a very short time before I had an egg and New Orleans sausage omelet with bacon on the side for Miia, a pure carnivore, and an egg and spinach one for me with breakfast sausage on the side. I made sure to spice perfectly, though. Cooking is one of my passions, and I know I'm an amazing cook, so don't you forget it. Though I wouldn't have gotten so good at it if it weren't for my friends: Ben and his team along with Daisuke, his sister Haruka, and their cousins. Those guys really did help me. Before I started cooking, I turned on the TV and switched it to the news. The reason I turned it on was because Daisuke told me to check the news, said there might've been some pretty interesting on. Though it didn't seem like there was much anything there, as usual. They were just talking about ANM48's new number one hit song. ANM48 is this popular pop music group and the first one made of Liminals. Though I have to agree with everyone that they are pretty cute, but I still choose Miia over them any day. Though I don't think that it's really that much. The group is made up of Humanoid Liminals. To explain that, it turns out there's three different types of Liminals. Ben made me memorize them so I "wouldn't make a mistake" after I got Miia. I know. Crazy, right? But with him being a Fire Dragon, I had no choice but to do that. Anyway, the three types are Humanoid Liminals, Liminals that almost look completely human with a few differences; Demi-Human Liminals, Liminals that look half-human and half-Liminal like Miia; and Pseudo-Human Liminals, Liminals that look almost completely nonhuman.

That's basically what I meant. I think they have so many fans because they all just look like normal girls wearing costumes. The group is made of two Catgirls, a Mousegirl, a Rabbitgirl, and a girl Minotaur who haves a human head instead of a bull head and those are the only five of 48 of those girls that in that group that I know. Now if they had someone like Miia with them and people still liked them, then I would be impressed. They only got to be such a huge hit after one thing: the Interspecies Exchange Bill. 27 years ago, the government put out this bill so humans and Liminals could interact with each other. Who would've thought that the government knew that what we thought were made-up monsters were actually and they kept it a secret from us? With just three years of it, interspecies exchange was basically everywhere and there weren't any problems. Though the surprises kept on coming. From those years, Ben's dad Axel made a place called Hotel Liminal. It was a place where Liminals could stay until they found their host families. Basically, it was a hotel for Liminals. After 22 years, the whole business expanded and made a Hotel Liminal here in Japan. It's been there for 3 years now and Ben's running it. Ever since his dad put him in charge of it, Ben had been all kinds of busy. He barely even had time to just relax. You have no idea how many times I tried to call him to only to get just at least a minute of talking. You think with being an elemental along with having the help of five other elementals and a little Kwami thing, he could actually have some time to spare.

"I guess the world hasn't changed that much after all." One of the news reporters said as I walked over and set the scrambled eggs I made on the table.

"You're absolutely right!" the other reported said.

"Easy for you to say." I said as I turned the TV off. "The first few days with Miia was almost a freaking nightmare." I sighed before I started remembering everything that happen for the past 5 years since Miia came around. "Ever since she got here years ago, it's been one crisis after another."

"Indeed." a woman's voice said that scared me, coming in the corner of my dining room. I turned around and looked to see it was Ms. Smith, the Coordinator who had left me with Miia all those years ago, standing there wearing her usual black blazer with her white dress shirt and her black tie underneath it along with her professional skirt with those black pantyhose underneath and her black heels.

"Ms. Smith!" I said to her.

"Good morning, Kimihito Kurusu." she said as she held her coffee. "I'm glad to see you still remember me after all these years."

"How could I forget? You're the Interspecies Exchange Coordinator." I said to her after I calmed myself down. "But why are you here in my house?"

"Oh, me?" She said as she walked over the table and sat down while I went back into the kitchen and continued cooking. "Well, as far as I can see, I'm just in time for breakfast."

"Sure. Help yourself." I said to her, not really surprised as she had done this a couple of times already for the past 5 years.

"Also…" She said as she put her coffee mug down and gave me a look that actually scared me a bit. "I'm here to make sure that you're not in violation of any prohibited activities." She then began reminding me about the rules of the Interspecies Exchange Program. "The Liminals are here for cultural exchange. In accordance with the Interspecies Exchange Bill, anyone who harms the non-human species will be severely punished. Since you are a host for Liminals, I wanted to make sure you fully understand."

"I know that, but I really didn't become a host by choice." I said as I reminded her of when she brought Miia to my house. "You brought Miia here by mistake. It didn't make me or my parents her host family. You're just lucky that you weren't sued for that."

"It was only because you and your family accepted to be Miia's host family." She said to me.

"That was only because we didn't want her to go through what you did to her when you brought her here in the first place." I said to her, correcting her. "Geez! For a Coordinator, you sure are sloppy!"

"Well, you and your family were happy to have her now, weren't you? She even said she would like to stay here permanently. Enough for your parents to give this house and make you her new host family which you gladly accepted." She said to me as she then picked up her mug from the table. "Anyway, as she is living here, I feel the need to remind you and make sure you understand the details. Of course, seeing how it is only you taking care of Miia, you're only considered a host and not a host family."

"That's only because I'm old enough to be in charge of this house by myself." I said to her. "You're lucky my parents aren't around to sue you for breaking in here."

"More coffee please." Ms. Smith said as she held up her empty cup.

"Yes, ma'am." I said to her as I got to work on preparing some coffee for her. "Besides, I already know the laws. I'm not gonna hurt her."

"You're not allow to deflower her either." She said as I could feel that glare she was giving me. It felt like she was right there behind me when she said that.

Hearing that spooked me as I then turned around to look at her.

"W-what do ya mean?" I asked her, feeling pretty nervous about it.

"They can do it if they want to. They got the parts that matter. Has she propositioned you?" She said to me, talking about the parts used for sex and the question meaning Miia. "The girls can be pretty frisky, you know. However…" Now I was starting to get a little scared. "The Liminals are meant to be representatives of their entire species. If they were defiled by human hands…well, let's just say there would be a diplomatic issue. You'd be arrested on the spot and your beloved guest would be deported back to their homeland. Brings a tear to my eye to think about it." I already knew that. Which is why I was trying so hard not to have sex with Miia. It doesn't mean I'd be arrested, but I would also lose Miia. "It really is tragic, but that's the world we live in. Wait," I lifted my head as she stood up, "you haven't already done it, have you?"

"What?" I said, turning away from Ms. Smith as I felt embarrassed from hearing her say something like that. "Of course not! I'm not crazy!"

"Hmm… You sure have at least thought it, have you?" she said to me as she walked over to me, talking about Miia. "She may be a snake from the waist down, but she's got charm, a great rack, and beautiful features to boot." She wasn't lying. Miia had all of that. "Not mention she's smitten with you. Besides…" She then turned my head to look at her, her sunglasses off as she looked at me with those yellow eyes of hers as I could already feel the sweat reach down. "You seemed to be easy to seduce."

Now I was scared with being so close to me. With the way she looks at me, I sometimes think that she dumped Miia on me on purpose so _she_ could seduce me, not Miia. That moment didn't last long until something came around, grabbed me, and wrapped around me. Feeling the crushing pressure, I knew that was Miia as she took me out of the kitchen.

"Hey, what is going on here?" Miia said as she stood next to the dining table, holding me with her tail wrapped around me. "Nobody touches my Darling, not even you, Ms. Smith!"

"Yeesh!" Ms. Smith said as she no doubt saw I was in pain from being crushed by Miia's tail. "I see that this kid still has it pretty rough."

"Don't you dare touch my Darling again!" Miia said to Ms. Smith. "Understand?"

"Yes, yes. Of course." Ms. Smith said before she started walking away. "Any who, I better be on my way now. Well, 'Darling', as long as you keep following the rules, I'm sure you'll be just fine. Toodles!"

After she left, Miia loosened up on me, letting me sit down as she sat behind me with her arms wrapped around me and her tail gently wrapped around my lap. It was then that I noticed that the shirt she was wearing was wet and I could see her nipples through it.

"Hey, Miia." I said to her, not just wanting to avoid an embarrassing moment with her, but concerned that she might get cold again. "Maybe you should dry off. You might get cold again."

"Is the law really that important?" she said me as I looked back at her looking out the window, smiling. "You know, when I first came to Japan, the moment anybody saw the body of snake, they were immediately put off by me." There, I actually remembered the first day we met. To get to know each other, I decided to have a little talk with her, I even made some tea for us to help break the ice. "So I was worried you wouldn't like me either." Then I remembered that I told her to wait in that room and that I would be back. She had been there for a while. I saw that she probably couldn't handle the cold, so I brought her some blankets to help warm her up. "But you accepted me with a smile on your face. It made me so happy, Darling."

"Well, I've seen similar stuff on the news, so I knew you weren't something to be scared of." I said to her before she wrapped her tail around me again, somehow turning me with it, before she then pushed me to the floor and laid on top of me.

"It's not just that." She said to me. "When your parents came home from being transferred overseas and wanted to get rid of me, you spoke to them and got them to let me stay here." I then remembered that moment my parents came home. They were shocked and furious at me for making us a host family without their permission. They told me that they couldn't be able to support Miia and they were gonna get rid of her. There, I just spoke to them and told them about much a great person Miia is despite her flaws. Seeing me standing up for someone like that got my parents to change their minds. After that, my parents signed the paperwork and we became Miia's host family. "You were the first person to ever stand up for me since I came here to Japan. You even became my host without a second thought when your parents decided to leave you the house and me." Remembering all that got me to see how much all I have done really touch her. "So that law doesn't mean a thing to me because…I really don't care what you do to me, Darling. You can do whatever you want with me."

"Wait!" I said as I then realized what she doing. "Miia, I…"

I didn't really know what to say. I was actually worried about what she was doing as her tail began moving around.

"And, if you really want to deflower me…" Miia said as I could feel something in my pants and wrapping around my…special area.

"Aah! What are you doing?" I said, right before I looked and saw she had lifted her shirt, her womanhood right in front of me.

"I'll let you. I want you to." Miia said as she held her shirt up with one hand and placed her other hand where her womanhood is. "Because I…I love you, Darling." She then started getting closer to me. "Very, very much."

Hearing those words, my heart actually skipped a beat. She loved me and I loved her and I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. I wanted to have sex with her so much, to actually make love to her…but I didn't want to lose her.

"I'm sorry." I said to her, stopping her before she could even kiss me. "I can't do this."

"Why?" she asked me as she sat up. "It's because of those stupid laws, isn't it?"

"It's not what I meant." I said to her before I felt my right arm being crushed. Turned out that she wrapped a little too tight on my arm. "It's gonna snap!"

Miia gasped right before I felt something break and screamed out in pain.

"Darling!" Miia said as I laid there, unable to feel my arm.

* * *

After she unwrapped me and helped me up, I told her to go and call Ms. Smith. After explaining what happened, Ms. Smith headed right down here to help me out.

"Oh, Darling! I'm so sorry!" Miia cried to me as Ms. Smith tried to help fix my arm. "I really am sorry!"

"It's okay, Miia. Really—Ow!" I said to Miia before Ms. Smith began pushing on my arm and pulling on my shoulder. I looked to her as he did that. "Ow! Careful, Ms. Smith! That's my arm!"

"Calm down." Ms. Smith said to me. "I'm just popping your elbow back into place, you poor little dummy."

These are times where I wonder how I'm still alive right now.

After Ms. Smith popped my arm back into place, she said she forgot to tell me something before she left. We went to the living room and, of course, Miia wanted to join us too.

"Miia, I need to speak to Kurusu alone." She said to Miia.

"Whatever you have to tell to Darling, you can tell me." She said as she held onto me."

"Well, you would need to leave the room for now." Ms. Smith said to her. "You do need to get ready."

"Ready?" Miia asked. "Ready for what?"

"Why, for your date with Kurusu, of course." Ms. Smith said, actually shocking Miia.

"Say what?!" I said, shocked by what she said.

"I'm going on a date with Darling?" Miia asked her.

"Yes, you are." Ms. Smith said. "Now, go and get changed."

"Right!" Miia said before she slithered over me and put her hand on my cheek. "Wait right here, Darling. I'll be right back." She then kissed my cheek before leaving the room.

Been a while since she did that. Though Miia had done it more than once to me, that kiss still felt…pretty nice.

"You two seem pretty close, huh?" Ms. Smith asked me, giving me that smile of hers.

"What?!" I said to her, starting to feel the heat on my face. "N-no! It's not what it looks like! She just…"

She laughed a little before saying "Calm down, Kurusu. I was just joking. Besides, actions like that are allowed as long as they don't go any further than that."

"Yeesh. Now you tell me." I sighed in relief until I remembered what she said to Miia. "But, wait, why are you making me and Miia go out on a date."

"Oh, that." She said to me. "Actually, I only told her it was a date so I could have the time to talk to you in private. Really, it's a fieldtrip."

"A fieldtrip?" I asked.

"Yes. As you know, Liminals need to tour the local residence of their host families in order to be familiar with it." she said to me. "I'm having you do this because I need to see if you can be trusted without adult supervision such as your parents."

"Ugh! Fine." I said to her. "So is there anything I need to know about this fieldtrip?"

"Yes. First of all, you mustn't tell Miia that is a fieldtrip." She said to me.

"What? Why?"

"This fieldtrip is also to see how Miia interacts with others, not just yourself. So far I've only seen her behave when under the supervision of your parents. I still need to see how she acts while she's alone with you."

"Okay, I won't tell her. Anything else?"

"Yes. About your date…" Ms. Smith cleared her throated before talking again. "I mean, your fieldtrip, let's go over the rules again, shall we?" she pulled out a little black book, opened it, and started reading it. "The host or host family is not allowed to leave the Liminal guest unattended. Stay close to her and make sure she haves all she needs. In other words, just show her a good time."

"I get it. No offense, but shouldn't you be the one to show her around? You are the Coordinator after all."

"Kurusu, you know I'm a very busy woman. I don't have time to look after every Liminal I'm assigned to."

With her saying that, I doubt she was that busy at all with how she seems to treat her work. Though that wasn't the only reason I didn't want to do this. I've never been on a date before and, with Miia thinking it is one, I was getting nervous just the thought of it.

"Oh," she said to me with a smile, snapping me out of my thoughts as she glared at me through her sunglasses, "and don't take her to a sleazy hotel, okay?"

There I was downright terrified. Hate it when she gives me that glare. After that, she left and I got myself dressed to take Miia out into the city. I was just wearing my usual white shirt and black pants with a green jacket. After I did that, I then went down and saw Miia waiting for me at the door, wearing a red shirt, a blue jean skirt, a gray short sleeve jacket, and a red hat with her usual gold D-shaped hairclips on the brim of it. Both the shirt and the hat were the same color of red as her tail.

"Well, how do I look?" Miia asked me.

"You look great." I said to her, making her smile. "Ready to go?"

"Yes! Let's go, Darling!" She said as we then left the house.

* * *

After we got to the city, Miia started singing, excited about our "date", though this actually dragged in a lot of attention from everyone we passed by. I was actually a bit embarrassed from all the staring. The way everybody was looking at us made me feel like an animal at the zoo. Though I was also thinking about what Ms. Smith said to me. I had to show Miia a good time in this city but not without violating the law. That's easier said than done.

"Hurry, Darling!" Miia said to me, snapping me out of my thoughts as she grabbed me. "It's time for our date!"

With that, she then began dragging me as she slithered off like a crazed bull.

* * *

With our fieldtrip, we went to a maid restaurant where Miia basically stuffed her face with a whole platter of food. Then we went to the arcade where she tried the claw machines and won a few stuffed animals, which I had to carry. She tried to get a snake but it slipped right out of the claw. After a few more tries she finally got it. We got a bag to carry them all in. Then Miia took us to a photo booth to get some pictures of us together. It was great at first, until she started crushing me. Though it was a long day, it didn't mean I didn't like spending so much time with Miia.

* * *

"This is great!" Miia said as we walked (or slithered in her case) down the sidewalk, going pass a mom with her daughter, some guy in a phone booth, and a diner full of people. "I thought that Japan was super stubby, but they have some fun things too! The only thing that I don't like is that everything is meant for humans, so some things are just too small for me. I always wanted to do karaoke!"

"Yeah." I said to her, remembering when we went to that karaoke bar and saw that room which was too small for Miia to fit in. "Those rooms were pretty tiny." I could only imagine what would've happened if we sat there. "Well, not everything's been updated for the other species yet, so what can you do?"

"Aah!" Miia gasped before she pointed to a stand-in sign in front of a clothes shop. "Look, Darling! It says they cater to every species!" She then grabbed my arm and started dragging me into the store. "Let's go!"

"Okay, if you say so." I said as we got to the door.

This would be fine. It was just a clothes store. It's not like it's there aren't any guys clothes in there right? That's when I was proven wrong when the doors opened up and I saw what this store was selling.

"Wait a minute, this is a lingerie store!" I said as I saw all the skimpy women's clothing. I then tried to pull my arm away from Miia to avoid seeing her in any of that. "I'll just wait for you out here."

"Hold it!" Miia said as she grabbed me with her tail and dragged me right into the store. "Ms. Smith says that you have to stay by my side at all times!"

"Oh, right." I sighed, remembering what Ms. Smith said. Even though this was not gonna be easy, I had no choice. "Fine, let's go check it out."

"Oh, thank you, Darling!" Miia said as she then removed her tail, grabbed my arm and pulled me into the store.

Though she was liking all the clothes they had, I was actually feeling pretty nervous, especially with the other women in this store staring at me. A guy's not usually allowed to set foot in a store like this.

"Excuse me." Miia said as she went to one of the store clerks. "Where's your Lamia section?"

"Over here. Feel free to browse." The clerk said as she showed Miia the clothes made for Lamias.

Jeez, this was just awkward. I mean, could Miia actually wear this stuff? How would that even work? How could a Lamia wear lingerie when they have a snake tail?

"Well, Darling, which one do you like better?" Miia said as I snapped out of my thoughts and saw her in front of me holding two coat hangers with bras on them, one bra was pink and the other was purple. Seeing her hold those in front of me actually surprised me. "Be honest. I don't usually wear a bra so it's hard to decide."

When she pulled her shirt to show me her bare boob underneath it, I felt like I was about to have a nosebleed again.

"Uh, I'm not a bra expert either." I said to her, which was actually true. Being a guy, I wouldn't know the first thing about bras. "Why don't you try them on?"

"You're right." Miia said to me before she grabbed me again. "Come on!" She then took me to a dressing room, wrapped her tail around me, and pulled me into it with her. "Here we go!"

"Can't you do it by yourself?" I said as I tried to get out of her tail.

"Don't be silly." Miia said as she kept a hold of me. "We're supposed to be together no matter what. Now then." She then unwrapped her tail and I turned to look at her, right before she hand me the bras she wanted. "Pick the one that looks better on me." I felt the heat on my face as I looked up and was about to say something to her until I saw she took off her shirt, uncovering her rack as she held her shirt underneath her boobs. "I want to wear something you like. I want you to love me even more. So give me your honest opinion."

Not really wanting this to get out of hand, I decided to make it all quick.

"I like all of them!" I said to her as I gave her the bras and then hightailed it out of the room so I could calm myself down. "Let's just buy them all right now!"

Just when I was about to get to the front desk, I felt something in my hand and looked to see some kind of cloth. I wondered what exactly I was holding. It was pink, had this strange pattern, and a small pink ribbon. Was it some kind of a silicon bra cup? No, the shape was different and the back was sticky. I felt kind of warm.

"Um…Darling?" Miia said as I turned around and saw hiding behind the curtain, looking worried. "I'm sorry. I never should've made you come into the dressing room with me, so…could you please give me my underwear back?"

Wait, her underwear? What was she talk about? Why did she think I had her underwear?

She gasped before she grabbed the cloth in my hands and said "Don't be so pervy!"

After she went back into the dressing room and shut the curtain, I finally realized it. It was why the cloth was so sticky and was shaped differently. That thing…was her underwear!

"Oh, so that's how it works!" I said to myself, realizing how the underwear works for a Lamia. "The underwear just…"

"Quit it!" Miia said it before she smacked me with her tail, sending me straight into the door. Even broke the glass and left a dent in it.

* * *

After paying for Miia's clothes, we then started walking home. Though she was still mad at me from taking her underwear by mistake.

"Geez, I surprised at you." Miia said as we went down the sidewalk, her keeping distance from me, just not far enough to where I wasn't with her. "Only a creep would steal a girl's panties."

"I didn't steal them! I didn't even know what they were! It was an accident, I swear!" I said to her, trying to explain myself.

"If you're that curious, Darling, I could give you a little peak sometime." She said as we stopped and she turned around to look at me, teasing me by grabbing onto her skirt.

"Look, I wasn't trying to do that!" I said to her.

"Hey, check it out!" I heard a voice behind me and looked and some guy and a girl looking at us, the girl laughing lie she heard something funny. "That nasty worm thing calls him 'Darling'!"

The two then started laughing at us. Geez, it's those kind of people. Yeah, some people don't like it now that we have Liminals in our world. There are even people that just like to make fun of them. I looked to Miia glaring at them, the tip of her tail shaking like a rattlesnake. I knew where that was heading and stepped in front to stop her as she swung her tail at those two, taking the blow. I knew if she hurt them, then she would get deported as it was against the law for a Liminal to attack a human.

"Darling!" Miia said as I laid on the ground, her coming over to me with worry. "You did that on purpose!"

"Yeah, I did," I said to her as I got myself up, "because of the law, remember?" Miia gasped as she just remembered. "Humans aren't allow to hurt Liminals, okay? And that works both ways." Those two inconsiderate people kept on laughing as I explained. "Which means, if you had hurt them, you would get deported."

After seeing a camera flash, I looked around and saw there was a crowd of people staring and taking pictures of us.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked those people as they were no doubt making Miia uncomfortable. "Could you maybe not take pictures of her please? Please?"

"Darling," Miia said as I saw right next to me, "could we go somewhere more private?"

Seeing how these people weren't gonna leave us alone, I decided that would go somewhere we wouldn't be bothered at. The only question was where we were gonna find that. We then ran off to get away from them and managed to lose them in an alley. We had to find a place to hide before those guys found us again and until they stop chasing us again.

* * *

At one point, we ended up running into a building called "Hotel Loveless". I knew that this place was a sleazy hotel, the one thing I was trying to avoid the most. But, with how things were, didn't have much of a choice but to hide there. No one would ever thought to find us there, so I dragged Miia inside and rented a room. We were gonna wait there until those guys stopped chasing us so we could go home. While Miia went off to use the bathroom, I sat there on the bed, trying to make sure I didn't get any ideas. Just had to calm down. It was nothing dirty. We were only there because we had to hide. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the door open and saw Miia come out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a bathrobe and her hairpins with a towel over her shoulders.

"Ahhh!" Miia sighed as she looked at me with a smile. "The bath may not be as big as yours, but it was amazing."

"Ah, Miia!" I said to her as she slithered up and laid on the bed. "What's up?"

"I feel a whole lot better." She said as she went to the end of the bed, checking the drawer box back there. "But I didn't pack a change of clothes. I didn't think we were going to a face hotel."

"Oh, we're just staying here for a few minutes." I said to her.

"What? We're leaving?" She asked, confused by what I said. "Then why do people come here anyway?"

"Oh, gee! I wonder!" I said as I turned away from her, laughing it off and avoiding telling her that place was a sleazy hotel.

"And what's thingy for?" She said as I turned around and saw she was holding a condom.

Ben told me that Lamias don't use protection when it comes to sex, so it makes sense that shouldn't know what a condom was, especially with her being a virgin like me.

"Oh, god! Put that back!" I said to her before she put that condom back where she found it. "Let's just sit here on the bed and wait until things settle out there."

With that, she then slithered over and sit next to me at the end of the bed. It was all pretty much quiet until…

"I guess humans aren't really use to my kind after all, huh?" Miia asked me as I looked at her. "Even when people are nice to us, it's mostly because of the law. You've been so nice to me, Darling. Is it because you're afraid of getting arrested?"

"No, that's not…" I said as I was shocked that she asked that until I saw she was taking off her robe.

"Look at me, Darling." She said to me as she laid her back on the bed. "You see? I'm not scary." I then watched as her tail suddenly hanged itself on my shoulders. "I'm completely harmless. You could do whatever you wanted to me and I wouldn't fight back. I mean, how could you be afraid of me knowing that?"

"Miia, I…" I said to her, hating the sight of her in so much doubt.

Before I could say anything else, the door burst open and we looked to see an armed SWAT team come in here. Six of them were basically wearing the usual SWAT team getup while the one in the middle was wearing a black combat uniform with black boots, yellow knee straps, yellow elbow straps on one arm, and a yellow jacket with shoulder pads.

"Freeze!" the middle one said. "Interspecies Exchange Secret Service! We got reports someone brought a Lamia here for lewd activities. In accordance with the Interspecies Exchange Bill…"

"Oh, give it a rest!" said a voice that I hadn't heard in a long time. I then looked to see the man himself walking pass the team and stood in front of them, wearing his dark blue Goth clothing and that blue-dyed part of his black hair covering his right eye. "When I called you to come here, I didn't mean bring in a SWAT team with ya. Honestly, you take enforcing the law more seriously than being a Coordinator."

"Ethan?" I said as my old friend looked at me.

"Hey, Kimihito." He said to me with a smile before looking at the SWAT team. "Stand down, Smith. It's just Kimihito."

"Wait, Ms. Smith?" I said as the one in the middle lifted down here face mask, showing herself as Ms. Smith.

"Hello, Kurusu." Ms. Smith said to me with a kind smile.

"How'd you find us?" I asked.

"I called them." Ethan said to me. "I got put on patrol duty today and, while I was going around the rooftops, I saw you two walk in here." I then watched as he looked at Miia. "Thought you were going against the law with that Lamia, seeing how you're trending." He showed me his phone with comments about me and Miia on the screen. "Anyway, we better get you two out of here before they post all this on the net."

"Right." I said to him before looking to Miia, seeing Ethan made a good point. "Miia, go ahead and get dressed. I'll wait for you outside."

* * *

After she got dressed, we then started our way out of the hotel and back home with Ethan and Ms. Smith escorting us.

"So a bunch of those jerks who joke about Liminals were making fun Miia and you were trying to find a place to hide until the heat from that ran down?" Ethan asked me as we walked.

"That's about it." I said to him. "I just didn't like how they were upsetting Miia."

"That's why you ran in here." he said. "Though did you really have to pick a sex hotel to hide her, Kimihito?"

"Well, it's not like I had much of a choice." I said to him.

"Um, Darling?" Miia said as me and Ethan looked at her. "Do you two know each other?"

"Oh, right." I said, realizing that these two haven't met before. "Ethan, this is Miia, the Liminal I'm looking after. Miia, this is Ethan Richey, an old friend of mine."

"Hey." Ethan said, waving to her as we finally made it to exit. "Don't worry. You're not gonna be hearing from any jerks while we get you home."

"Hey!" a voice said as we looked and saw the same two people who started all of this. "Looks like the bodyguard came here to score with his pet snake!"

"That's enough!" Ms. Smith said, trying to defend Miia as those two kept laughing.

"Yeah! If you don't have anything nice to say to this Liminal, then get out of here!" Ethan said, trying to do the same.

Looking at Miia, I saw how much they were upsetting her as she raised her tail. Though what really got me was the tears in her eyes. Those two were actually hurting feelings. Making Miia cry like that? Now that's what really teared it! So I ran up and punched that guy in the face, knocking him and the girl to the ground.

"Don't you ever talk like that to Miia again." I said as I glared at those jerk, them picking themselves off the ground. "Get out of here!"

Just when I told them, those two then ran right out of there with the guy's nose bleeding as they ran.

"Wow, Kimihito." Ethan said as he came up to me. "Didn't know you had it in ya."

"Neither did I. Also…" I said before I felt the pain from punching that guy come in. "Owwww!"

* * *

After that, me and Miia finally got home. It was already night and Ethan helped me get the bandages on.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" I said as Ethan tightened the bandages on my hand. "Easy! Not so tight!"

"Well, you strained it." Ethan said to me while Ms. Smith stood behind him. "Quit whining. You'll be fine."

"You're right. Thanks." I said to him. "And thank you for getting me and Miia back home, Ms. Smith. So what about those other two?"

"Oh, them?" Ethan said to me. "Don't worry. We settled the case and got you out of it, so you won't face any problems."

"Oh, and just so we're clear," Ms. Smith said as I looked at her, "what happened to your face?"

"Fell and scraped it!" I said, remembering the cover story for me getting smacked by Miia's tail.

"There's a good boy." Ms. Smith said to me before she then walked off. "Well, then I'll be off. Have a good night!"

"Darling?" I heard Miia say as I looked and saw her in the doorway. "Um…why did you do that for?"

"Oh, it's no big deal." I said to her. "I just moved in front of your tail and got hit."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about." Miia said and that got me off the couch.

"Look, humans get into fist-fights all the time." I said, rubbing my knuckles. "That guy's trash, so I hate for you to get deported from hurting a low-life like him. Besides, it doesn't matter whether or not you have a snake tail. The point is, you're a girl and who cares what species you are? Those jerks were just picking on a girl for no reason. I couldn't let that slide. It was nothing more than that."

"Always looking out for those in need." Ethan said. "That's Kimihito for ya."

"Darling…" Miia said as I looked to her and saw the tears in her eyes and her sweet smile. "Darling!"

Just like that, she pounced me, knocking me to the floor and nuzzling me.

"Welcome to the monster life, Kimihito." Ethan said to me.

"Thanks." I said to him.

"Thank you!" Miia said to me as I looked to her. "I'm so happy! It's wonderful you think of me as such a lady!"

"Wow, never thought I see you as a ladies man, Kimihito." Ethan said to me as Miia then started kissing me. "You need to tell me how you do this ʹcause Ben hasn't really given me anything that I could use."

"Ethan, I wish I could tell you," I said as Miia kept on kissing me, "but I don't even know how I do this."

"Oh, by the way, Kurusu," Ms. Smith said as she popped out of nowhere, "what are we having for dinner tonight?"

"Uh, what are you doing here, Ms. Smith?" Miia asked as I wondering that too.

"Well, trying to get a hot meal." Ms. Smith answered.

"We didn't invite you." I said to her.

"You know, saving your ass can be rather exhausting." Ms. Smith said, acting like she hadn't eaten in days.

"I got this." Ethan said as he went over to Ms. Smith. "Smith, out."

"Mr. Richey, you don't expect me to go such a length with eating any dinner, do you?" Ms. Smith said to him.

"You can buy something on your way home." He said to her. "Get out."

"Ethan," She said to him as she tried to get him into letting her stay, taking her sunglasses off and rubbing a single finger on his face while looking into his golden eyes, "you know, you can join me too, seeing you don't have much less to travel than me."

"Nice try, but that's not gonna work on me again." Ethan said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from his before letting go, taking her sunglasses, put them back on her, and began pushing her out of the house. "Now hit the road."

"Oh, come on, Mr. Richey." She begged as Ethan pushed her towards the door. "Can I at least take some to take with me?"

"No way!" Ethan said to her as he stopped and she turned to look at him. "Kimihito is already cooking for three people. He doesn't need you making it four."

"Wait, Ethan, you're staying here for dinner?" I asked him, shocked by what he said.

"No, not me!" Ethan said to me. "I gotta get back to Hotel Liminal. I was talking about your other guest."

"Other guest?" I asked him.

"This is the reason I called Ms. Smith when I saw you two go into that sleazy hotel." Ethan said to me. "You see, Mr. Frank and the Dragon King are starting a new program, where certain people volunteer to help out the single host of a Liminal, making a new host family. They're calling it the Interspecies Family Program. And guess who they picked for a test run?"

Seeing how he was looking at me, I managed to get what he was saying.

"Me?" I said to him, shocked by this.

"That's right. They thought since you don't really have a job and it's just you taking care of Miia that it would be good to give you some help." Ethan said to me. "Though it hasn't gotten through the national government, it's already been made in Drago-Terra. They're testing it with Dragons and their family first to see how well it goes before putting it up to congress."

"Excuse me, but why wasn't I told about this?" Ms. Smith said to him with a raised brow. "I thought I was supposed to be informed about situations like this."

"Well, you didn't tell Mr. Frank you gave up on Miia and dumped her here, so he and Dragon King Roku decided not to tell you." Ethen said before there was a knock at the door. "Oh, that must be the new helper."

"So wait, you mean some stranger is gonna be living here with me?" I asked him, not really liking the idea.

"Basically, yeah." Ethan said to me as he stood at the door. "But this a stranger you do know."

When he opened the door, I was shocked to see two people who I hadn't seen in years standing on the other side.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gamagōri!" Ethan said to them. "Glad you can make it! Come on in."

To explain, those two who walked in are members of the Dragon King's family. The woman in the dress and brown hair smiling is Mako Gamagōri, a cousin of the Dragon King, and the large man with the serious look on his face standing next to her is her husband Ira Gamagōri.

"Why, thank you, Ethan." Mrs. Gamagōri said to him as she and her husband walked in, bringing suitcases with them. She then looked and saw me. "Why, hello, Kimihito."

"Hello, Mr. Kurusu." Mr. Gamagōri said to me.

"Oh, hi, Mr. and Mrs. Gamagōri." I said, trying to be as polite to them as ever. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, we're here for a little drop-off." Mrs. Gamagōri said to me.

"Indeed." Mr. Gamagōri said. "For we have brought…"

"Surprise!" Said one brown haired guy I knew anywhere as he pushed past Mr. and Mrs. Gamagōri, wearing that old orange hoodie with the black star on front and white jean pants.

"Kitsu?!" I said, surprised by one of the only happiest people I've ever met.

"Kimi!" he said before he hugged me. "Bestie hug!"

"Ah! Kitsu!" I said as he started to crush me. "I can't…breathe!"

"Oh! Sorry, Kimi." Kitsu said as he stopped hugging me and I managed to catch my breath. "I'm just excited to have my bestie back!"

"It's nice to see you too." I said to him.

"Um…Darling?" Miia said to me as she came up to me. "Who's this?"

"Oh, right." I said as I started introducing the two. "Kitsu, this is Miia, the Liminal I'm taking care of. Miia, this is…"

"Hiya! My name is Kitsu Gamagōri!" Kitsu said to her with that cheerful smile of his. "It's great to meet ya! Any friend of Kimi's is a friend of mine!"

"Nice to meet you too." Miia said, a little confused by this. "Uh, I'm just wondering, but why are you calling my Darling 'Kimi'?"

"I can tell you." Ethan said as we all looked to him. "That's his nickname me and the guys gave him back in middle school. I'm the only one who doesn't call him by that name anymore."

"Yeah, it's not really a name I would like to be called by." I said.

"But it's so much easier to say." Kitsu said before he started begging. "Please let me call you that. Please? Please!"

"Alright, alright. You can call me that." I said as I knew there was no point in arguing.

"Yay!" he said to me as he hugged me. "We're gonna have so much fun!"

"Wait a minute!" I said, just realizing it. "Why is Kitsu staying here? Shouldn't the one who's helping me be someone, you know, responsible?"

"Well, Mr. Frank and Dragon King Roku wanted the first person in the program to be as much someone they know as much as someone you know." Ethan said to me. "Besides, his parents are the ones who volunteered him for this."

"What? Seriously? Why?" I said as I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Because our son is planning on becoming a host, but he lacks the experience." Mr. Gamagōri said to me. "With your years of experience, we believe you might provide him with the knowledge he needs to become a host himself."

"Plus we can't think of anyone else who would do the job better than you, Kimihito." Mrs. Gamagōri said to me. "You've been so kind as to help him through high school and keep him out of trouble that we knew you could be able to teach him to live on his own."

"Of course you did." I said to them.

Why am I not surprised? Out of all the host and host families in the world, they picked me to teach the weirdest guy I know to be a host.

"Now, Kitsu," Mr. Gamagōri said to his son, giving the suitcase he had, "remember that Mr. Kurusu has more experience than you in being a host and is the owner of this house, so you follow his every rule."

"Got it, Dad." Kitsu said as he took the suitcase.

"Remember to do your chores, both your own and around the house, and behave yourself." Mr. Gamagōri said to him, giving him the suitcase she had. "That means help with the laundry, the dishes, the groceries, and cleaning the house. Okay, sweetie?"

"Yes, Mom." Kitsu said as he took that bag too before he grabbed them both into a hug, one they returned. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Kitsu." Mrs. Gamagōri said before they broke the hug and she kissed Kitsu's forehead.

"Goodbye, Kitsu, and good luck." Mr. Gamagōri said to his son as he and Mrs. Gamagōri left.

"Take good care of him, Kimihito." Mrs. Gamagōri said to me as we all waved goodbye.

"Looks like it's time for us to scram." Ethan said as he got himself and Ms. Smith out of the house. "Let's go, Smith."

"Wait, before I go," Ms. Smith said as she stopped Ethan at the doorway. "Miia, I think this belongs to you."

When we looked to what she pulled out, we all saw it was Miia's underwear. Seeing that made Miia scream as she went over and grabbed them from Ms. Smith. "Give me that!"

"What is going on here?" Kitsu asked, not really getting this.

"I'll explain later." I said to him.

"Okay, off with you." Ethan said as he pushed Ms. Smith out of the house. "See ya later, guys! Good luck taking care of Miia, you two!"

With that, he closed the door, finally leaving the house.

"So what are we having for dinner, Kimi?" Kitsu said to me. "I'm starving!"

"Of course you are." I said to him.

With that, we all then went to the table and got to eating dinner. Though I didn't really wanted this, much like how I ended up with Miia, I'm glad that I got someone to help me out through all this. It's gonna take a while to get used to living Kitsu, but it'll be worth it. As long as I got Miia with me, I can be able to handle this. This was life. My life with a monster girl.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? I thought of readjusting the lines a bit so they are using more present day grammar. If you guys are wondering about Ben or Ethan or any other characters mentioned in this chapter, don't worry. You'll see more of them as the story progresses. Though I would expect you guys to figure out who Ethan's mother is with the ways he's dressed and his hair. This isn't the end of the story, this is just the beginning. Kimihito's life is gonna get a whole lot crazier when him, Miia, and Kitsu meet a certain harpy. Don't forget to comment at tell me what you think of the story!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kitsu Gamagōri and Papi the Happy Harpy!**

Waking up in the morning is such a hassle. Always having to try to get up when you feel like an old man. It's so much easier just to sleep until you're ready to get out of bed. That's why I stay in bed until I want to wake up. That would basically be it for me. I was an adult now, so my parents wouldn't be much there to wake me up like they did when I was a kid. You really think that this seems perfect, right? Well…what I ended up in, sleeping in was a no go. Especially…

"Kitsu?" I heard Miia said as I opened my eyes a bit to see her coming into my room. "Kitsu. Kitsu, it's time to get up."

"Five more minutes." I said to her as I went back to sleep.

"Kitsu, come on." She said as I felt her shake me a bit. "You need to wake up. You're supposed to be helping Darling today."

"Kimi is fine by himself for a few more minutes." I said, trying to get my dream going.

"Uh-uh-uh!" She said as I felt her grip my blankets. "You still have chores to do. Now, time to get up."

"Please, just let me sleep!" I said as I pulled the blanket out of her hands and turned away.

Though that was actually a big whoops right there. Being so comfortable right there made forget the one thing about living with Kimi. It was went she pulled me out of bed with her tail that I remembered…Miia was a 25-foot snake!

"Miia! Aah!" I said as she used her tail to crush me like one of those boa thingies. "That really hurts!"

"Well, good! Then now you'll have to get out of bed and I won't let go until you do! Otherwise, I'll strangle you enough to where you won't be able to enjoy your little nap!"

"Oh, come on, Miia!" I begged her, not wanting to sleep with any pain. "Can't I just sleep for just a little more?"

"No!" She sternly said to me. "Listen here, you lazy slacker, Darling works very hard to keep things in order around here and, as part of his host family, it's your job to help him. Now get up and do your chores!"

"Okay, okay! I'll get up! I'll get up!" I said to her, wanting her to stop.

"Good." She said as she finally calmed down and let me go. "Now, come on. Breakfast is ready."

"Yes, ma'am." I said to her as I followed her out the door, really wanting to go back to bed.

Geez! How did I get wrapped up in all of this?

* * *

Well, I guess I should tell you guys how I got myself in this whole mess. Hi, my name's Kitsu Gamagōri! Yeah, Gamagōri. Like the same Gamagōri that owns the metal factory. Yeah, I'm his son. My dad hopes to one day pass on the business on to me. Guess you already know about my mom, huh? The very cousin of the Dragon King, I know. She's also a nurse and a pretty good one at that. Though I guess you're wondering how I got stuck with having to deal with a snake girl waking me up in the morning. Well, to be honest, it all kind of happened. I lost my job a few weeks ago and I ended having to crash on my parents' couch. I tried to get a new job, but…I just couldn't keep it. Somehow I just kept messing things up. After doing it so much, I just gave up and decided to live with my folks. Thought it was all gonna be fine until Mom and Dad told me that Uncle Roku and Uncle Axe made this new government thing that got some hosts of those Liminals that were working solo some helpers around the house and they signed me up for it. I told them I didn't want to go until they told me the host I was working with was Kimi, my old bestie! Well, his real name is Kimihito Kurusu, but I call him "Kimi" because it's way easier that saying the whole thing. So I packed up my things and moved right in with Kimi. I just didn't know what I was getting myself into by doing that, especially with that snake. The place is nice and all, but I just like it how Miia forces me to help out. I told her she couldn't hurt me because of the law, but she said that it wasn't illegal as long as no one saw. I tried talking with Ms. Smith about this, but she just told me to pretend it never even happened. I know, so unfair.

Even with all that, I still try to do my best to be big help around the house such as helping Kimi cook, set up the table, wash dishes, clean the house, and watching Miia while he was out shopping for more food. Watching Miia was the one thing I liked the least out of it. I tried to have fun with her by having us playing video games together, but with her tail was a bit of a problem. No matter the controllers we used, her tail would always get in the way, like when it gets up in my face when she's sitting down or when it smacks me into a wall when she tries to move around. I tried to get Kimi to play with me when I needed it, but he ends being busy and can't help me at all. The worst part of it all is that I can't get mad because he's in love with Miia! And don't even think it's because I like her like he does. Not really into the whole snake butt thing. Yuck! Haven't zinged yet. "Love at first sight for Dragons like me". Wish you could tell me how I would know when I zing, Mom. Like you did. Having all that really made this whole host family thing a real bummer. I thought this was gonna be fun, but…it's all just boring. I wanted to have fun like when we were kids, like at our graduation party back in high school. Now that was really fun! Sometimes being an adult can really suck. I really wished I had somebody to play with. Though it didn't look like it was happening until that very day. I was out on the roof helping Miia and Kimi with the only chore I liked the most: laundry. It wasn't much doing the laundry I like, but really the great view of the neighborhood I got.

"So he actually did that?" I said to Miia as we hanged up some of the laundry on the hangers so they could dry while Kimi was back in the house, getting the rest of the laundry. She telling the story of how Kimi actually beat up two bullies two weeks ago.

"That's right!" She said with that smile. "He straight on smacked them both clear to the floor and scared them off. It was just so sweet that Darling would do that for me!"

"Well, I'm just a little shocked he did that." I said, smiling at the thought. "Glad to see he's still the same old Kimi like in high school."

"Hey, Kitsu!" I heard Kimi say as he came out with another load of laundry and Miia started humming as she hung up some of the laundry we already had. "Got another load for ya."

"Thanks, Kimi." I said to him, getting ready to put the clothes on the hanger.

"Hey, Miia, what's up?" Kimi asked as I guessed he heard Miia humming. "You seem happy today."

"Well, I'm happy because I remembered." She said to him as she finished hanging up those clothes. "You know, about that day."

"What day?" Kimi asked her.

"Come on! Don't you remember?" Miia said to him before going over to him and slapped him on the back like ten times. "You're so silly!"

"Ow!" Kimi said as she stopped slapping his back. "Be more gently next time you pat my back. That really hurt!"

"Oops! Sorry!" she said to him. "I'm just happy because Kitsu helped me remember the time you stood up for me."

"Oh, right." he said, actually looking a little nervous. "When knocked that couple to the ground back in that hotel. Well, I couldn't just stand there and let them make fun of you like that."

"And that's where you got that cast from." I said as I completely forgot about the bandages on his arm when I got to the house.

"It wasn't a cast." Kimi said to me. "I just bruised my knuckles, that's all."

"But, still, it was really brave of you to stand up for me." Miia said as she got that blush of hers. "And what you said, that if anyone disrespect me, your sweet Miia, that they should answer to you!"

"You said that?" I asked as Miia got close to Kimi and started nuzzling his chest.

"Not exactly." He said to me.

"And I'll do the same for you." She said to him. "No one will hurt you on my watch."

I then watched as Kimi got just as red as her, which was really spoiling my time here.

"Oh, get a room!" I said to them, making them look at me. "Don't we have more clothes to hang up out here?"

"Oh, right!" Kimi said as he started heading back inside to get the next load, breaking away from Miia. "I'll go get the next load!"

"I'll come with you." Miia said as she followed him inside. "You could use the extra help."

"Thanks." Kimi said to her as they both headed inside.

"Geez! Can't a guy work and get some peace without having to see any mushy-gushy stuff?" I said to myself as I got to work on the new load.

Really wish they didn't have to do stuff like that. It just reminds me just how much I'm alone in this house, much like how I was on the roof right now. At least, I thought I was alone until I held up the first shirt in the load. Right there, I froze as I felt something there with me. Thanks to a little training from Ben and Daisuke back in the day, I know what's going on around me. Though what I felt… felt like…something was…coming right for me!

* * *

**Kimihito's view**

Just when we got into the house, we heard Kitsu yell and went outside to see what was going on.

"Kitsu!" I said as we finally got out there.

Going out that door, I saw all these blue feathers lying around, some just floating right down to the ground.

"What the hell?" I said after grabbing one of those feathers.

"Darling, look!" Miia said to me as I looked and saw what she was looking at.

Right there was what looked like a girl with these actual bird legs and bird wings standing on the railing. Looking beneath her, I saw Kitsu was laying against the railing, completely knocked out with some of his shirt under that girl's foot. I couldn't see much of her face, only her orange eyes right before she flew right off, taking Kitsu with her.

"Wait! Come back!" Miia said as we both watched in horror as Kitsu was taken away by that bird girl.

"Kitsu!" I said as that girl kept on flying. Seeing how bad this was, I knew there was only one thing left to do. "Miia, come on! We need to go after her!"

"Right!" Miia said as we then went on to go after that bird girl, whoever she was.

I got my phone out, called Ms. Smith, and told her what happened. I hanged up after thanking her for start searching for the girl. There was still one thing I couldn't get, why would she take Kitsu for?

* * *

**Kitsu's view**

When I woke up, I saw a fountain in front of me and that I was stuck up in a tree.

"What?" I said as I tried to figure out what happened. "Where am I?"

"Oh, you're awake." I heard someone say and I looked to see this girl right in front of me.

And I don't mean in front like she's on the ground. I mean, she was flying right where I was. By the looks of her, she looked like a Liminal, though I've never seen one like her before. She kinda looked like a teenage girl, though she didn't really have a rack. She wore these jean short shorts and a black tank top. She had these bird feet with sharp, black claws and her arms were these blue wings. She also had this hair the same color as her wings that made it look like she just got out of bed with some of it sticking out on top of her head and these orange eyes. I was just shocked in awe from seeing her and just couldn't stop looking at her. Guess it was because I never seen anything like her. Don't know why, but I wanted to know her name.

"Who…who are you?" I asked her, not really sure what to say for some reason.

"My name's Papi." She said to me, smiling. "I'm Papi the Happy Papi Harpy!"

I didn't know why, but I couldn't even talk at all. I was just stunned by how she was. She looked…sooooo cute!

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked me, snapping me out of that.

"Okay, um…" I said after I shook myself out of that and tried to figure out what she said. "Parpy the Happy what now?"

"No, Harpy the Papi!" She said to me. "Wait, that's not right. I'm Papi the Happy… Papi…" She thought for a minute until she start putting out all different kinds of guesses. "Harpy. Parpy, harpy, Papi! Pop, pop, harpy!"

"Hold on. Let me get all of it in. Hm…" I said to her as I tried to get it all in and finally got what she was trying to say. "So…you're a harpy named Papi?"

"Oh, that's right!" She said to me with that smile on her face. "I'm Papi the Happy Harpy!"

"Papi the Happy Harpy?" I said, thinking that she might've hit her head or something with the way she was talking. "Okay, I get why you might be called that, but did something happen to you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Oh, never mind." I said, not really wanting to start anything else before getting to the point. "So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your host family? You're not supposed to be out here by yourself, are you?"

"Well, that's why I decided to bring you here." She said to me, which what shocked me.

"You mean you kidnapped me so I would be your host family?!" I said to her, thinking she was plain on nuts. I was already part of a host family before she swooped in and snatched me.

"Oh, what's that?" She said as she looked away, not even paying attention before getting excited about something. "Is it food?"

"Hey, are you even listening?" I said to her before she then flew off. "Hey, wait! I'm not done talking to you! Aaaaah!" It was then that she grabbed me and tossed me right to the ground. Luckily, I landed on my feet and tried to get my balance back right before that harpy grabbed me by the arm and began dragging me over. "Hey, wait!"

Looking where she was pulling me, I managed to see an ice cream truck. Did she toss me out of that tree just so she could get some ice cream? What the hell is wrong with this girl?

After taking like, I guess, 3 steps, she just stopped and just looked at me weirdly. Just when things couldn't get any stranger, she let go and asked me a really stupid question.

"Um…do I…know you?" She said before she groaned with a raised brow.

Seriously?! Now she didn't know who I was?! This girl's a total birdbrain!

After getting everything straightened out, I got us some ice cream and we went to bench to eat it. I got myself a vanilla popsicle and she got a vanilla swirl on a cone. She had to hold the cone with both her wings, which actually had these weird little bat fingers. Looking around, I had to guess I was in a local park with the fountain right there in front of us. I went to ask her about her host family but she said she didn't know. There I asked if she knew the problems with being a Liminal without a host family and she actually surprised me by saying the one thing I never expected to hear from a Liminal.

"So you don't know about the Bill?" I asked, just surprised she didn't know how being a Liminal in human society worked.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to memorize the Inner-sneezy Derange Bill and I'm not allowed to go anywhere till I do." Papi said to me, getting the name wrong.

"You mean 'Interspecies Exchange Bill'?" I said to her.

"Oh, right." She said, figuring out her mistake. "Well, that stuff's kind of hard for me so I gave up pretty quickly."

"That explains why you snatched me then." I said to her before even remembering she was a Liminal without a host family. "So how exactly do you even get around?"

"Well, all I have to do is wait until the Terminator wasn't looking and run away." She said to me, getting another word wrong.

"That's 'Coordinator'." I said to her before I realized what she had told me. "Wait, did you say you ran away?! Seriously?!"

"Don't worry! It's fine!" She said to me with that smile of hers, acting like it was not such a big thing. "I've ran away lots of times and nothing's happened!" She then lost it as she started looking confused. "Except, they said if it happened again, I'd be incested and deposited. Not sure what that means."

"They probably said 'arrested'," I said to her, clearing out what was really said to her, "followed by 'deported'!"

"I don't like that." She said as I guessed I really spooked her there with the way she was looking at me.

Her fright caused her to lose her hold on her ice cream and it slipped out of her wings, she gasped as it then landed on the ground.

"Oh, no!" She said as she stood up from the bench before dropping to her knees, looking really sad. "I didn't even take a bite of it yet!" She then started crying and I really did feel bad for her. "Waah! I wish I had fingers!"

"Man, that is a bummer." I said before I realized I still had my popsicle. Not wanting to see her cry anymore, I stood up and walked over to her. "Hold on." She stopped crying as I held my popsicle to her. "Here, we can share my popsicle."

"Yay!" She said as she started smiling again, right before she came right up to my popsicle. "Wow! Thank you!"

She then started sucking on it, pulling her mouth on and off of it as she licked it. The way she was eating my popsicle looked really weird.

"Um…" I said to her, just plain weirded out by all of this. "Hey, maybe you should hold it yourself.

"But I don't want to drop this one too." She said with the popsicle still in her mouth. She popped it out to lick the top before sucking it again.

"Okay, I get it, but, um…" I said, just really weirded out by feeding her my popsicle like this. I think it would be less if she wasn't on her knees like that. "Could you please… at least stand up?"

It was when I heard voices that I looked up and saw people looking at me from all around. Some were looking at me like they were something gross with moms covering their kids eyes while everybody else was in shock or holding their cameras at me. When I looked down, I then realized why everybody was looking at me funny. I was holding the popsicle in front of my business. With Papi sucking on it, it made it look like she was giving me…a blowjob. That's what everybody in front of me was thinking. Hope Papi hears them and sees what kind of trouble we were in if she doesn't stop.

* * *

**Kimihito's view**

Miia and I were walking around the city as we kept looking for Kitsu and the harpy that snatched him. Though we weren't having so much luck.

"Kitsu!" I yelled out as we came close to the park. "Kitsu!"

"Oh, that harpy could've taken him anywhere!" Miia said as we tried to figure out where that harpy took him.

We soon got our answer when we overheard some people and went over to see a crowd a people over where the fountain was.

"What's that man doing?"

"Disgusting!"

"What's going on?" Miia asked, wondering just as much as me about this crowd.

"Come on!" I said as I grabbed her hand and started pulling us through the crowd. "What is everyone looking at—Aah!"

Good news, we found Kitsu and the harpy. Bad news, turns out he was what the crowd was looking at. Kitsu was getting a blowjob from the harpy that snatched him. I couldn't believe he was doing this. The guy was breaking the law by doing this. Didn't he know that he was gonna get arrested for this.

"Papi, can you stop please?" he said as Miia covering her eyes from it. "Everybody's staring."

"Kitsu, what are you doing?!" I yelled out as I got him to look at me and Miia.

"Kimi! Miia!" Kitsu said as he looked at us with shock. "Wait, it's not what it looks like!"

"I can't even look at you right now!" Miia said as she kept her eyes covered. "This girl kidnaps you and you let her do this? You disgusting pervert!"

Kitsu started whimpering for a while before looking at the harpy pulling his hand away from his crotch, saying "Okay, that's enough ice cream for you!"

I looked to his hand and saw…a popsicle? Then a thought came to mind: was Kitsu…just feeding her some ice cream? Now I was just confused. I was pulled out of that thought when I heard a gasp and looked to that harpy.

"Aw! Now I'm all sticky!" the harpy said before she started coughing as Kitsu started cringing up.

I grabbed Miia's hand and we both started our way over to Kitsu as he kept on cringing. Though, just as we were halfway there, he straightened up and started walking away.

"You need to clean yourself up!" Kitsu said as we stopped, Miia uncovering her eyes as I had no doubt he was talking to the harpy. He stopped and looked back. "There's a faucet over there!"

Me and Miia heard a splash and looked over and joined Kitsu in yelling in shock as we saw the harpy in the fountain with her back facing us and…she didn't have any clothes on!

"What are you doing?!" Kitsu said as we walked over to him.

"Taking a bath." She said, only turning her head to him.

"No… Why are you naked?" Kitsu asked her, pointing out what he meant as we finally made it over to him.

"Well, you can't take a bath with your clothes on. Duh!" the harpy said, completely to face all of us.

"Well, you can't argue with that logic." I said, seeing how she made a point there.

"Not really helping me, Kimi." He said to me with a glare before looking back to the harpy in the fountain. "Whatever! Just get out of there!"

"Ah-ha! So nice!" The harpy laughed as she leaned back and laid in the fountain, moving around and getting the water on her and washing off the ice cream. "Good thing there's a bathtub in the middle of the city!"

* * *

**Kimihito:** Okay, Kitsu, you take it from here.

I won't be able to do this with what's about to happen next.

**Kitsu:** Really?

Thanks, Kimi!

Now we can get back to my side of the story!

Anyway…

* * *

**Kitsu's view**

Now this girl had gone from weird to just plain freaky. First, she kidnaps me. Then, she says she doesn't know me. Then, she sucks my popsicle and made it look like something from a sex video. And now she was bathing in a fountain. It was good that she was enjoying herself, but she was attracting more of a crowd. One that was more…perverted.

"Darling! Don't look!" Miia said as I looked to see she had wrapped around Kimi, covering his eyes with her tail.

I see the reason in that. That is her boyfriend after all. Though I'm glad I'm the one dealing with the bird and not the snake. Speaking of which, when I looked at Papi, I couldn't stop looking at what she looked like underneath her clothes. Her boobs and her butt, she strangely looked…hotter than Miia. Ugh! What is wrong with me? I'm an old man compared to her! I shouldn't think like that! With that, I tried to keep those thoughts away by reminding myself of all the craziness she did.

"Okay, now I know she says she doesn't get out much, but this is nuts." I said as I watched her bath in fountain.

"I agree! It's wrong to be naked in public!" Miia said, Kimi struggling to get out of her tail.

"I know, right?" I said, not really getting what the hell is up with Papi. "I mean, it's common sense. What is wrong with her?" Seeing how the crowd was still staring, I then walked up, stood in front of Papi to keep the crowd from looking at her, and tried to get them to look away. "Move it along! Nothing to see here!" While I did that, I noticed that Kimi had managed to remove Miia's tail for his eyes as they both looked at me with surprise, right before I felt something grab me by the head and pull me into the fountain where I was basically drowning. Luckily, there wasn't enough water to cover my ears, so I could still hear what was going on.

"You should take a bath too! The water's great!" I heard Papi's voice as I realized that she was the one who pulled me into the fountain.

I hope nobody was able to hear what she was saying because that would've made the whole situation worse, especially with her foot holding me down in the water.

"Like hell, I would! Don't drag me into this!" I said after I slipped my head out from under her foot and got some air.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I heard a voice say and turned around to look.

**Kimihito's view**

Just after Kitsu was dragged into the fountain by that harpy, Miia and I looked as we heard a voice and saw…a centaur? Looked like one with the bottom horse half. And it looked this centaur was a she with how her top half looked like a woman. Thanks to Ben, I could be able to see the details besides the horse body. She had normal skin her eyes were blue eyes and she had very long blonde hair wrapped in a high-ponytail. She also had these long, pointed horse ears too. She was wearing a white shirt with red ribbon under the collar and a large black skirt over the horse portion of her body. Her actual tail was the same color as her hair. Though the one thing I noticed was that she was wearing a sword holster and actually had a sword.

"A centaur?" I said to myself as I wondered what a centaur would be doing here until I saw someone was getting off her, wearing this split-colored of red, yellow, and black suit with a red and yellow striped ascot in the collar. The way it looked made it look like…a sailor suit. That's when I was beginning to realize it as I took a closer look at the rider. "Wait, is that…"

**Kitsu's view**

Looking back, I was shocked to see who was behind me. I recognized that huge rack along with that sailor suit and those strands of red and gold in brown hair anywhere. It was my cousin, the Firstbourne son of my uncle Dragon King Roku: Daisuke Ryū. And he wasn't alone. The large rack and that sword I was talking about? That belong to the Liminal he was looking after: the centauress (as he wants me to call her instead of using the word "centaur") Centorea Shianus.

"Cuz?" I said, seeing Daisuke and Centorea. "Centorea?"

"Unhand my cousin now!" Daisuke said as I saw the mad faces on him and Centorea, no doubt talking to Papi who didn't really have a clue on what was going on.

"Seducing a poor soul such as him? Have you no shame?" Centorea said to Papi, reaching for her sword. "You will be brought to justice!"

"Oh, boy! This is not gonna end well!" I said as I saw where this was going. This couldn't get any worse.

"Hey, feather face!" just when I said that, I looked and moved out of the way as Miia joined us in the fountain, looking just as mad as my cousin and his Liminal. "Don't you dare touch Kitsu!" Now I was starting to get scared. I've seen her get angry but not like this. "He is a friend of my darling and a guest in his home! I'm not gonna let you doing anything to him! I'm gonna give you a knuckle sandwich!"

"What'd you say to me? You wanna fight?" Papi said as the two glared each other down.

"Hey, wait a sec!" I said, trying to stop them before they started clawing at each other. "Let's talk this out!"

"Stay out of this!" Miia said to me as she smacked me right into the water before she wrapped her tail around Papi. "You better watch your back! I'll pluck those ugly feather out!"

**Daisuke's view**

Just when I thought this whole thing couldn't get much weirder. First, when me and Cerea decided today to visit Kitsu to see how he was doing along with Kimi, we find out he's been kidnapped by a harpy and set us to look for her and my cousin, then we come to this park to see the harpy man-handling him in the fountain, and now we see her fighting with a lamia. This day seems to be getting more bizarre by the minute.

"What is happening?" I asked Cerea, seeing if she could make any sense in this.

"I truly have not a clue on this situation." She told me, just as confused as I was.

**Kimihito's view**

Just after recovering from that wrap, I looked to see Miia trying to crush that harpy with her tail. I started running over to stop the fighting when I saw Kitsu get up.

"Mia! Hold on a second!" Kitsu said as he got in front of Miia, just when that harpy started using her claws, slashing Kitsu in the face as he turned around and ripping the chest part of Miia's shirt, exposing her boobs and making Miia let go of her.

"Get your scaly butt off me, Boobzilla!" the harpy said after she slipped out of the wrap.

"Kitsu!" I heard Daisuke say as I turned only to see him get grabbed and get pulled into that centaur's chest. "Mm!"

"Daisuke, I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to see this." I heard the centaur say as she blushed.

"Hey! I am not a lizard!" Miia said to the harpy as I turned back and looked at the two glaring at each other.

"So? It was the best I could come up with!" the harpy said and then I remembered about.

"Kitsu!" I said as I went over and helped Kitsu sit up.

"Oh, my god! Kitsu, are you alright?" Miia said as I saw her and the harpy come over to us.

"I'll live." Kitsu said before he flinched and put his hands on his face. "Ah! My face!"

"Ah!" the harpy said as she realized she scratched him. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

"It's fine, Papi." He said to her. So this harpy's name was Papi? Not very creative there. "But can you two please stop fighting?"

"Kitsu's right." I said as I realized he was right. "You're drawing the crowd."

"What?" Miia said as we all looked to the crowd watching this only to see them looking away from us.

* * *

**Kitsu:** Okay, enough of that.

Time to take this back to me.

* * *

**Kitsu's view**

Just after we all looked to the crowd, we saw them looking the other way at something. I wonder why they weren't watching the fight?

"Why's nobody looking at this?" Kimi asked, wondering just like me.

"Yeah, what's everybody looking at?" I said as I tried to figure out what those people were looking at and then I saw it. "Look! Up there!"

We all looked up at the tree they were facing and saw this little girl trapped up there. That's why they weren't looking at Miia and Papi, they were worried about the scared little girl stuck in the tree. I could hear her desperately crying out for her mom.

"There's a little girl stuck in that tree!" I said as the little hanged onto that branch.

"She can't get down?" Papi asked.

"This is not good. She could fall and get hurt!" Miia said and she was right.

"We got to help her!" I said as I saw we need to help her.

"Oh, for the love of god!" Kimi said as we looked to him holding his jacket and Papi's clothes. "You girls need to cover up! You're naked!"

"Aaaah!" Miia screamed as she covered her chest.

"Hope she's okay." Kimi said as Papi got dressed (where I found out she doesn't wear a bra under that shirt) and put his jacket on Miia, worried about the little girl.

"How are we gonna get her down?" I said, trying to figure out a way to get that little girl out of the tree.

"I know!" Papi said after she got dressed and the three of us looked at her. "I can save her! I'll peck her until she lets go!"

"What?! No, don't do that!" I said as Papi tried to fly up there, but crashed into the ground instead.

"Papi, are you okay?" I said as I went over to make sure she was okay.

"Yeah." She said as she looked at me with her bruised face. "I guess my wings are still too wet to fly."

I looked to Kimi and Miia as they groaned, looking a bit annoyed.

"Oy!" Kimi groaned out as Miia put on his jacket and tied up some of it to cover her chest.

"Don't worry! I'll save her myself!" She said as she finished up the knot, looking ready to go. "Lamias are excellent climbers after all."

"Are you sure you can get up there?" I said to her, not really seeing if she could climb up that tree.

"Kitsu." She said, giving me that look she had before.

"I'm just saying." I said, pointing out how thick that tree is. "That tree looks hard to climb."

"Just watch me!" Miia said before she headed out over to the tree. "I'll get her down in no time!"

"Miia." I heard Kimi say as I saw him looking at Miia with amazement.

For some strange reason, I didn't get annoyed by it. Instead, I ignored it and help Papi back to her feet. I even helped dust her off. Why was it different this time? I then watched as Miia started climbing the tree.

**Miia's view**

Yes! This was the right moment to really show my Darling what I could really do. I'll save that little girl and impress my darling. Though, I hate to admit it, but Kitsu was right. This tree was thick. There was so many leaves that I could barely see anything. How could I find a little girl in all of that? Managed to break a branch on my tail. When I heard some whimpering, I rushed over and I found the little girl, still hanging onto the branch.

"Mommy!" I heard her say as I managed to get over to her, get myself through some leaves so she could see my face.

The poor thing. Now I really needed to help her.

"Hey, no need to be scared." I said to her as calmly as possible, not wanting to scare her as she looked at me. "That's it. I got ya."

Though for some reason, she got freaked out and screamed, falling right off the branch.

**Kitsu's view**

Looking up at the branch the girl was on, I saw Miia got there, but she was completely covered in leaves. Not really a good look for a lamia on a rescue mission. That scared the girl and she fell right off the branch. The height she was at was too high for land without a serious injury.

"Here, grab my tail!" Miia said to the girl as she tried to reach her tail out to her, but she ran short and the girl wasn't able to grab it. "Oh, no! My tail's too wrapped up for me to reach her!"

I was horrified by this until I felt something go right past me. I looked and saw Papi fly right in and caught the girl. I smiled as she managed to save that little girl until…

"My wings!" Papi yelled out as she started falling.

She couldn't turn around because there was enough time for her to grab the girl and the height was too high for that, so she couldn't fly out her to safety. Seeing how things looked, I didn't think Papi was gonna be able to make it. Then my body started moving on its own. Before I knew I was running and pushing my way through. Once I was through, I then jumped out to try and catch Papi.

"Papi!" I said as I managed to catch her.

I flipped myself over as I landed on the grass, cushioning Papi's fall as she cushioned the little girl's fall.

"Man!" I said as I felt the pain. "That hurt."

"You just saved me." Papi said to me, surprised by that.

"Well, I had to do something." I said to her. "You saved that little girl. It was the least I could do."

I actually saw Papi blush before she looked to that girl and said "You okay?"

"Yes, thank you!" She said before she got off Papi and started running to who I knew was her mom as the woman hugged her. "Mommy!"

"Nice job in saving that little girl, you two." Kimi said, giving me and Papi a thumbs-up.

"Thanks, Kimi." I said to him right before we heard somebody spitting.

"Ah! Stupid leaves!" Miia said as we saw coming down from the tree.

"Had fun up there, Miia?" I said, seeing how ridiculous she looked with all those leaves and branches on her.

"Oh, shut up!" She said as she tried to get rid of the leaves and branches and glared at me while I just kept laughing.

"Hey, Miia, what's that on your tail?" Kimi said as I looked to see that she using her tail to hold onto…a red balloon?

"Oh, this?" She said as she started explaining. "I found this while I was up there and I think I know how it got there." She then took the balloon from her tail and slithered over to the little girl she scared back there. "Excuse me?" The little girl looked at her and was a little frightened until Miia showed her the balloon she found. "I think this is yours."

"My balloon!" the little girl said as she took the balloon. "Thank you, snake lady."

"It was no problem." Miia said, smiling in appreciation.

I watched as Kimi went over and put a hand on her shoulder and she saw him smiling at her. Strangely enough, I ended up smiling seeing those two smile at each other.

**Kimihito's view**

After that whole thing, everybody cheered for Kitsu and Papi saving that little girl. I had to bet that Kitsu was a little embarrassed by all the praise.

"Really? I tried to save the day too, you know." Miia said as I looked to see her a little depressed that she didn't get some gratitude from those people.

"Hey, it's okay." I said to her as I got rid of some leftover leaves in her hair. "You tried and that's what matters."

We both then heard a screech and looked to see a policeman on his police bike right behind us.

"Huh." The policeman said as he looked around. "That's strange. I heard there was a little stuck in a tree around here."

"Well, there was." I said as Kitsu and Papi came over to us. "But, thanks to these two, she's safe and sound."

"Oh, is that right?" he asked.

"Uh-huh!" Papi said, excitedly.

"Well, thanks so much for your help." The officer said, saluting to them.

"Well, we couldn't have done it without some help from this lamia here." Kitsu said, giving Miia some credit for the save. "She was the one that rushed in first to save her."

"Really?" he said before looking to Miia. "Well, I guess I have to thank you as well."

"Oh, it was nothing." Miia said, appreciating the thanks.

"By the way, you two are Liminals, right?" the officer asked, talking to Miia and Papi. "Where's your host families?"

"Well, I have Darling and Kitsu, but…" Miia said looking to me and Kitsu.

"Is this the part where I get incested?" Papi said, sounding scared.

"Papi, keep your voice down!" Kitsu whispered to her. "It's more about you getting kicked out of the country!"

"Noooo!" Papi yelled out in horror.

"Well? I'm waiting." The officer said as we looked at him.

"Kimi, Papi doesn't have a host family!" Kitsu whispered to me as Papi clinked onto his arm. "Please! We need to help her!"

Seeing him giving me those sad eyes of his along with Papi saving that girl, I knew there was only one thing to do.

"Sir, both Kitsu and I are their host family." I said, surprising the three. "They both live at our house with us."

"Oh, Darling." I heard Miia say, right before…

"Then you wouldn't mind showing your IDs please?" the officer asked, shocking all four of us.

Crap! We forgot about the IDs. And we left Miia's back at home when we left to look for Kitsu and Papi. Without them, we were gonna be arrested. How are we gonna get out of this?

"Well?" he said as he sternly looked at us.

Oh, crap! Oh, crap! What was I supposed to say? He's not gonna believe us if I tell him we forgot Miia's ID back at the house along with Papi's, plus we didn't have Papi's ID.

"I'll ask you again, may I see your IDs please?" he asked me.

"Officer, I believe this is what you're looking for." We heard someone say and we looked to see it was Daisuke along with that centaur. I looked to his hand and saw he was holding Papi's ID.

"Cuz!" Kitsu said, happy to see his cousin.

"Prince Daisuke!" the officer said, saluting to the prince. "Good morning, sir!"

"Good morning to you as well." He said to him, handing him the ID. "Now I believe this is enough for the harpy."

"Oh, yes. She checks out." He said as he checked the ID before giving it to Kitsu.

"Oh, by the way," Daisuke said as the officer looked at him, "those four are with me, so I suggest let me take care of this."

"Oh, right. Then I'll leave you to it. Have a good day, sir!" the officer said before he took off on his bike.

We all then looked to Daisuke as he smiled at us.

"So you have a harpy living with you guys?" Daisuke said, no doubt talking to me and Kitsu. "As I recall, you only have a lamia there."

"Cuz!" Kitsu said as he ran over and hugged him.

"Hey, Kitsu." Daisuke said to him. "Nice to see you're doing well. By the way, good job saving that girl and this harpy."

"Thanks, cuz." Kitsu said, smiling grateful.

"And it's good to see you as well, Kimi." Daisuke said to me with a smug.

"Nice to see you too, Daisuke." I said, a little annoyed by how he used that nickname of mine.

"You know him, Darling?" Miia asked me, shocked by this.

"Yeah. He was my classmate back in school." I said to her.

"Your classmate?!" She said, again shocked.

"Darling?" Daisuke said with a raised brow before giving that bright smile of his, talking to Miia now. "You must be Miia, the Liminal that Kimi's been taking care of for the past few years I'm Daisuke Ryū. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Uh…nice to meet you as well." Miia said, a little nervous to even talk to him.

I wouldn't blame her. Anybody would get nervous meeting any member of the royal family, especially the Dragon King's son. That's kinda what I was like when I first met him.

"Hey, there's no need to be nervous." He said to her. "Any friend of Kimi's is a friend of mine."

"Yeah, speaking of friends," I said to him, talking about and motioning to the centaur he was with, "who exactly your centaur friend is here?"

"Actually, she's a centauress." Daisuke said, annoyed for some reason. "Using the word 'centaur' is only meant for dudes. Something that I thought Ben went over with you."

"Is there a difference?" I asked him and he just glared at me.

"Kimi!" Kitsu said as he came over and then whispered to me. "Don't start with him. Trust me. To him, calling a girl centaur just a centaur really sets him off."

"Okay, sorry. Yeesh." I said to Daisuke before getting back on topic. "But you still haven't told me who she is."

"Oh, right." he said before he cleared his throat. "Kimi, I'd like you to meet Centorea Shianus, the centauress Liminal my family is taking care of. Cerea, this is my friend Kimihito Kurusu."

"Greetings. It truly is on honor to meet a great ally of my master." Centorea said, bowing to me.

"Um…'master'?" I asked, looking to Daisuke and wondering what the heck she was talking about.

"That's how she prefers to call me as a part of her host family. It's kinda hard to explain." Daisuke said to me, scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, we should get you guys home. Smith's got a little something to tell you."

* * *

As we walked back to the house, Kitsu explained what happened in the park, even managing to introduce himself to Papi. After getting back, we met up with Ms. Smith in the living room and I made some tea and a cup of coffee for Ms. Smith. Strangely enough, when Kitsu was sitting in a chair, Papi went ahead and sat in his lap. What else was strange was that Kitsu tried to give her his seat but let her sit on his lap when she told him she found that comfortable. When we started talking, she told us that she was the one who gave Daisuke and Centorea Papi's ID, telling them to go look for Kitsu and Papi.

"Well, I see how Daisuke and Centorea found out about this." I said to Ms. Smith as I then got to the question that was bothering me. "But how did you get her ID at the drop of a hat like that?"

"Oh, that old thing?" Ms. Smith said to me. "I already had it before you made the call."

"What? You did?" I asked shocked by this.

"Why did you have her ID?" Kitsu asked, giving a good question.

"Yeah, you still haven't told us why you had some random harpy's ID card." Daisuke said to her.

"You see, Papi here is a repeat runaway." Ms. Smith said. "Many Coordinators that had her before I did had just as much trouble as I did finding a host family for her."

"Wait, so the Coordinator she ran away from was you?" Kitsu asked her, shocked by this.

"Yes, and I had her ID on me because I was about to force…" She cleared her throat before continuing. "I mean, _ask_ for her to live with you, but she got away."

"That's why you snatched me." Kitsu said to Papi. "I actually was your host family. Funny how things work out."

"Smith, you have to be the worst Coordinator in Tokyo!" Daisuke said to her. "You should've been paying attention to her instead of letting her slip past ya!"

"Yes, I know, and I'm sorry for that." Ms. Smith said to him before speaking to Papi. "Now, I hope you like your new home, Papi."

"Really?" Papi asked, surprised by this.

"What?" Miia said, shocked by this.

"Now listen to everything these two tell you." Ms. Smith said, talking about me and Kitsu. "From now on they will be your host family." She then pointed to me. "Especially listen to him. He's the man of the house."

"Wait a minute, is it really okay to have two Liminals in the same house?" I asked, worried that having both Miia and Papi might create some problems.

"Eh…why not?" Ms. Smith shrugged like it was nothing.

"Man, you're way too careless about your job." I said, really annoyed by her being so irresponsible.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Kimi." Kitsu said as I looked him, Papi cheering in his lap. "There are two of us here in this house so we can have them both. I'll take care of Papi and you take care of Miia. Sounds good, right?" He then looked to Papi as she looked at him. "And, Papi, from now on, no more running away, okay?"

"Okay, I promise. I don't want to be incested anyway." She said to him with a cheerful face. "Plus, I might not be very smart, but I know one thing: I'll stay real close to my master's side. Master, Boss, take good care of me!"

"Don't worry a single feather. We'll make sure you feel right at home. Plus, it'd be nice having someone to hang out with around here." Kitsu said before he got all confused. "Wait, 'Boss'? Who exactly are you calling 'Boss'?"

"Him." She said, pointing to me. "I mean, he is the boss around here, right?"

"Okay, I guess that makes sense." Kitsu said to her. "But why are you calling him 'Boss' for?"

"Because I want you to be my master, master!" she said as she hugged him.

"Okay, okay!" he said to her, laughing by how excited she was. "Though you don't need to call me 'master'. Just call me Kitsu."

"Alright, Kitsu." She said to him.

"Well, if that's the case, then there will be three Liminals in this house." Daisuke said as we all looked at him.

"What do you mean 'three'?" I asked him, not really getting what he meant.

"What do you think?" he said to me. "Me and Cerea are moving in."

"What?!" Miia and I said at the same time, shocked by that.

"But why?" I asked him.

"Well, you're gonna need some help watching out for Kitsu, especially now that he's taking care of that harpy." Daisuke said. "Plus, you'll both need me and Cerea if you're going to keep Papi safe. Ben told me that harpies aren't really the best at memory. There's only some things that they can keep in their heads, much like one that are really important. They also suffer from short-term memory loss from time to time."

"Wait, really?" Kitsu asked him, surprised by that.

"Yeah, since harpies are usually so carefree, they didn't really took much to keeping such simple memory until the Bill was passed." Daisuke said. "They can even lose most of their day after taking three steps on the ground. Usually it's when they are really focused on something so much that they don't really care of much anything else. It's kinda like losing your train of thought."

"That explains why Papi acted like she didn't know me when she tried dragging me to that ice cream truck." Kitsu said as he realized that.

"So, for the sake of keeping you guys safe, me and Cerea will move in since we do have experience with the exchange program." Daisuke said. "We were already packed up to move in just in case you needed help with Kitsu. With having another Liminal like Papi around, you're definitely gonna need all the help you can get."

"Indeed, as such…" Centorea said, right before she got both Miia and Papi's attention. "Ladies, seeing how I will be living with you, I suggest we make a few adjust. My master is my top priority just as much as your masters are yours, you understand?"

"Settle down, Cerea." Daisuke said to her. "There's no need to enforce such restriction. I'll be fine. I can handle a lamia and a harpy, okay?"

"Yes, master." She said to him and that's I finally remembered.

"Oh, yeah. Daisuke, I've been meaning to ask you." I said, getting his attention. "Why exactly do you call Centorea 'Cerea'?"

"Oh, that?" Daisuke said to me. "That's the name she wants me to use for her. She trusts me enough to allow to use it. By the way, do you have any bedrooms left?"

"Well," I said as I thought about it, "actually we only have three bedrooms and they're already taken by me, Miia, and Kitsu. We didn't really have time to remodel everything."

"Oh, I think I can take care of that." Ms. Smith said. "I'll send a construction crew over here to remodel the house for all six of you to live here."

"Actually, we won't need a construction crew." Daisuke said to her before he got out his phone and made a call. "Hey, Ben. It's me, Daisuke. I was wondering if you could get me one of those remodeling disks." Now I saw what he was doing. Daisuke was asking Ben for a remodeling disk. With that, the whole house could be remade to have rooms for all six of us. I overheard Ben on the phone as they talked. "Oh, great. When do you think you can have it?" I could hear other people around him over the phone as Ben tried to talk. "In a week? You're too backed up at work to ask Dragonis for one?" Now Ben asked him why he needed it. "Well, me and Cerea are moving in with Kimi and there are only three rooms in this house, so…" Then Ben asked about Papi since Daisuke said "Yeah, we have Papi. So we got a centauress, a lamia, and a harpy along with me, Kimi, and Kitsu." he stopped talking for a moment before he got a little shocked. "Wait, you want us to share rooms with Cerea and the other Liminals?"

"What?!" Me and Kitsu said at the same time, shocked by what.

"Yes, there's a problem! You having each of us dudes sharing a room with a Liminal chick!" he said. "Don't you think that might be a problem with the Bill? The three of us could get arrested and the girls could get deported!" It was only a brief moment before… "No, no, no! Don't hang up! Ben!" He groaned in frustration before he put his phone away. "Damn it!"

"Going to reconsider letting my construction crew handle this?" Ms. Smith said with a smug.

"Not a chance, Smith!" Daisuke said to her, actually scaring her, before sighing in depression.

"So wait, we actually have to share a room with the girls?" I asked, actually worried about that.

"Yep." Daisuke said to me. "Because Ben is so busy at Hotel Liminal, he won't be able to get a remodeling disk until he has spare time."

"Indeed." Ms. Smith said as we all looked to her. "As such, for the passing week, each of you will be sharing a room with each of the girls. Daisuke will be with Centorea, Kitsu will be with Papi, and you, Kurusu, will be with Miia. Just remember, no prohibited activity with this arrangement."

"Got it." I said, not really excited about this.

"Oh, cheer up, Darling!" Miia said as she then came up and grabbed me into a hug. "You and me, sleeping together in the same room for a whole week. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"Yeah." I said, still worried on the problems this is gonna make.

"Master, I understand your concern for me," Centorea said to Daisuke, "but fear not. I will do my best to behave myself and will not hurt you for the next passing days."

"That's much appreciated, Cerea." Daisuke said to her. "But it's okay. I'll just sleep out her on the couch. You deserve the room more than me."

"No, you are my master and it is my duty to protect your well-being." She said to him. "If you do not wish to sleep in the same room as me, I will gladly give the room to you."

"No, no." Daisuke said, actually sounding nervous. "We can share."

"Well, I guess we're roomies, Papi." Kitsu said to Papi with a bright smile.

"Yay! Oh, Kitsu, I just remembered." Papi said before she then jumped out of Kitsu's lap, stood up, grabbed his arm, and started dragging him out of the room. "We never finished our bath together this morning. Let's go take one right now!"

"Wait, what?" Kitsu said, surprised about this as Papi kept dragging him. "Hey, don't pull me!" Kitsu managed to stop her as he then looked at me and Miia. "Are you guys okay with this?"

We both looked at each other for a moment and knew just what to say.

"Go on ahead, Kitsu." I said to him, not really seeing much of a problem with this. "I think it's a good idea after what you two have been through."

"Darling's right." Miia said to him. "Please, go right ahead. You and Papi have a nice bath."

"Well, okay." Kitsu said, sounding nervous for some reason before looking back at Papi and sounding like his normal self again. "Then let's get going, Papi."

"Hee-hee! Let's go!" Papi giggled excitedly as they left the room.

"Don't let her catch cold!" Miia said to Kitsu as him and Papi went upstairs to the bathroom.

"I'm actually surprised." Ms. Smith said as we looked at her. "You two seemed to be pretty calm about this. I thought you two would be against this."

"Oh, it's nothing to be upset about." Miia said to her. "I mean, I was like that when I first came here to live with Darling, but I can be able to live with it. Besides, Papi's a kid, a baby even. Adults don't really get worried that much about something like that."

"Yeah, Papi's just a little girl." I said, pointing out there wasn't much of a problem with this. "She just doesn't understand a few things like what happened at the park. It's not like she knows about the problems about taking a bath with a guy."

"Well, I'm afraid you're wrong there." Ms. Smith said as she stood up. "Papi may not understand a few complications, but she does know about a few complications that are related to the Bill."

"What are you talking about, Ms. Smith?" I asked her, confused by what she meant.

"Papi's older than you think." She said. "Actually, she's about the same age as you and Miia."

"What?!" Miia and I said in shock. Papi…was our age?

"She's right." Daisuke said before he showed us her ID. "It's says here that she's the same age as Kitsu."

"Wait, seriously?" I said as I looked and saw that it did say her age was 23. "She's 23?!"

"But how?" Miia said just as shocked as I was. "She looks likes she's a teenager!"

"I think I can explain that." Ms. Smith said as we looked at her. "You see, harpies developed smaller bodies to make themselves more aerodynamic, so they often look younger than they are."

"But if that's true, then why did she ask Kitsu to take a bath with her?" I asked, now confused by the whole situation there.

"Well, my father told me that the harpy population is made up of girls, just like lamias." Daisuke said. "Without any dudes around her, she probably doesn't know the important differences between dudes and girls like that." His eyes then widen up with shock. "Wait, Kitsu actually up to take a bath with her. He doesn't know how harpies look younger than they really are."

"If Kitsu and Papi are the same age…" I said, realizing what we had just done.

"And he doesn't know that…" Miia said, worrying about the same thing.

"Then we just let two adults…"

"Go upstairs and…"

We both then said with horror "Get naked in front of each other!"

"Well, I think I'll take my leave." Ms. Smith after she got up from the couch and put her empty cup on the table, starting to leave. "You all have a good night."

"No, wait!" Daisuke said as he tried to stop her. "You're the only one who can…"

It was already too late as she closed the door and left the house.

"Okay, I'm gonna go up there and stop those two before they get us in trouble!" Miia said before Centorea stopped her.

"No!" she said to Miia, holding her by the shoulder. "We cannot interfere, not without harming Kitsu. As we already saw in the park, any action to prevent any violation to the law will result in him getting caught with the mist of battle."

"Centorea's right." I said, seeing how she made a good point. "If any of try to stop her, Kitsu will end up getting hurt."

"Oh, boy." Daisuke said before looking at the ceiling with worry. "Kitsu, you better behave yourself."

* * *

**Kitsu's view**

After getting to the bathroom, I decided for me and Papi to get undressed together. That way I could be comfortable with her. Since I haven't seen a real girl naked before, especially a teen girl like her, seeing her naked like this would help me get use to her. This would help for time when she might need help with something like that. I tried my best to control myself, even managed to hold back my nosebleeds. I also let her see me naked ʹcause…well, you know how we guys can be when we walk around the house. Though I had to explain to her about my…special area when she saw it. To keep myself from getting hard, I kept thinking to myself that she was just a little girl and there was no reason to get all horny. With that, we got in there and got started washing each other. It was not like it was weird or anything. It was like a brother and his little sister taking a bath together. See? Nothing weird about that. Though, I still couldn't shake off that feeling of actually seeing her naked. So, to get my head out of that, I decided to make sure she was younger than me. I had already got done with her hair and got to work on the rest of her. The reason for that was, ʹcause she doesn't have any fingers, I would need to help her wash her legs.

"Hey, Papi." I said to her as I washed her wings, making sure the soap got on them. "I wanted to ask you, how old are you?"

"How old I am?" She said as she started thinking for a while, just as I moved on to her back. "Well, how old are you?"

"I'm 23, why?" I asked, wondering why she would need to ask me my age.

"Well, that's how old I am!" She said.

"Well, that's…" Had I heard that right? "Wait, what did you say?"

"I'm 23, just like you!" She said to me, saying like it was no big thing.

"You're 23?" I said, thinking she didn't really get this. "You're joking, right? You don't even look that old."

"Nope! People think I'm a kid because I look like one." She said to me.

"So you're not little girl?" I said to her as I was shocked by this, not even knowing where my hands were going. "You're actually a woman?"

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I am." She said to me. "I'm glad I met a guy like you, Kitsu. No one's ever bathed with me before since I came to Japan."

I couldn't actually believe what I was hearing. This girl…was the same age as me? Then that means…what happened at the park…it wasn't me being a pervert. There wasn't wrong with me at all. I…I…zinged! I zinged with Papi! I couldn't believe it! I zinged! I actually zinged! This was great! I found my zing and she was my age! I thought nothing could ruin this until…

"Uh…Kitsu?" Papi said, snapping me of that.

"What?" I asked, wondering what was wrong.

"Your hands…" She said as I was more confused by her starting to shudder. "It feels good when you touch me there."

When she turned to look at me, I saw her blushing. Now I was worried. If she was like this, then my hands were on a very sensitive part of her body. I stopped moving them and looked over shoulder and saw where they were. Good news, they weren't down below. Bad news…my hands had her boobs in them! I must've moved my hands to her chest by mistake. Though they actually felt really good, this was definitely bad. I was massaging her boobs. Sure they weren't big like Miia's or Centorea's, but thanks to the zing, seeing or touching any piece of her body like this would make me as horny as hell. My face had become red, but not from steam in here.

"Oh, sorry!" I said as I tried to move my hands away and let go of her boobs. "I wasn't paying attention!"

"Wait!" She said to me, right before she grabbed my hands with her wings and put them right back on her boobs. "Don't stop. Keep going." She then started moving my hands, making me massage them like before. "Oh, it feels really good."

As she kept this up, she started moaning. I don't even get it. Why was she acting like this? Just after me just touching her boob, she's all horny now? I then found out why she was acting like that when she turned her head at me, letting her hot breath on my face. I looked and saw that her eyes were…glowing. Like this bright orange. Mom told me about this. She said that this meant the one a Dragon zings with zinged with them as well. Though I was happy to see she zinged with me, I was now scared as I knew what that glow meant. She also told me that if that happened, then the zingers would show their love to each other in ways of turning each other on. If it kept on long enough, they'd eventually lose themselves and really do it. It happened with my Uncle Roku and Aunt Ryūko and that's basically how they ended up with Daisuke and Haruka. Seeing how she was getting into this, I knew where this was heading. This couldn't get any worse.

"Oh!" She said as her eyes just widen and she stopped rubbing my hands on her boobs. "Kitsu, what's that thing poking by butt?"

Now my face was all red. Looked my tiny turtle popped its head…right on her ass. I then saw her take one wing of my hand and move it behind. I could feel her soft feathers touching it, which was bad as it was making me even more horny. I knew I had to get out of this and quick. Looking down at her chest, I saw I only had one option left. I knew it was cruel, but I had to do it. I couldn't let Papi be deported.

"Kitsu, what is this?" Papi said as she started rubbing it. "It feels like a pole."

"That you'll find out on your own." I said to her before getting right to it. "I'm sorry about this, Papi!"

With that, I then grabbed her nipple and twisted it, making her yell out as she then let go of me. I then saw my chance and was about to run out…until when I tried to grab the door knob and it slipped right off. I remembered my hands still had soap on them, so I could open the door.

"Kitsu, why'd you do that?" I heard Papi say as I turned to see her standing right there, luckily her eyes no longer glowing.

"Listen, Papi," I said, trying to make an excuse. "I just remembered I have to get the bed ready. You know, for us to sleep in."

"But we haven't finished our bath yet." She said with a disappointed face.

"I think you wash yourself on your own." I said to her. "You already got the soap to do it."

"But I want to wash you now!" She said to me, now starting to whine. "I barely even washed your thing!"

"What?" I said before I looked down and saw what she was talking about, covering it up as it was still rock hard. "I'll just clean that up myself! Once you're done, I'll do ahead and clean myself."

"But I want to wash you!" She said before she brightened up. "Wait, I know!"

"Papi, what are you doing?!" I said as I saw spread her legs, before she rubbed her thighs with her soap-covered wings.

"There!" She said after she was done, soap now below where her womanhood was. "Now I can wash you quicker!"

Now I knew what she gonna do next. She was gonna use her entire body to wash me, using her thighs to wash my business. Now that was not gonna happen. I managed to look past her and saw the towels. With those, I could get myself dry and the door knob and get out of here. It was a long shot, but I had to get out before it was too late.

"Look, I can wash myself and you can wash yourself." I said to her as I started slowly walking over the towels, not letting her know what I was trying to do. "You can wash yourself over here and I'll wash myself over there. That's just the same as taking a bath right?"

"No! I want to wash you! If that's how you're gonna be," She said as she got angry, "I'll just have to wash you myself!"

"Uh-oh!" I said as I started running, Papi chasing me.

It's was basically a whole lot of trouble with her managing to jump on my back. I tried to get her off, but she just wouldn't give me. Also the soap on her made it hard to grab onto her. It was only a while before I decided to put an end to it.

"Enough!" I said, getting her to stop. "Papi, I can't take a bath with you!"

"But I can't do it by myself!" She said to me.

"That's the reason why!" I said to her which got her to get off me.

I was gonna be try to explain things to her, until I saw that she was crying.

"Why won't you let me take a bath with you?" she said to me. "Don't you like me?"

"Papi, of course I like you." I said to her, trying to help her feel better.

"So why won't you let me wash you?" She asked.

"Because…because…I never had a bath with a girl before." I said as she looked at me. "And I'm sure we're pass the age where we could actually do it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's fine for a guy and a girl to bathe together when they're little." I sat down with her as I told her the problem with bathing with her. "But not when you get older. It's just…complicated."

"How?"

"I mean, you got stuff where you're sensitive and I only got one. It might feel good, but it's actually gonna get us in trouble. At our age, touching those parts is not really a good thing these days."

"Oh." She said, finally getting it. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you how old I was."

"It's not your fault. I should've asked you how old you were before running in here with you. If I did, then things wouldn't have gotten crazy like this. Can you forgive for being such a jerk?"

It was only a moment until she wiped away her tears and said "Of course I forgive you!" She then jumped and hugged me. "You're my master! I know you're just doing what's best for me!"

With that, I then hugged her back. It last for a moment until I remembered we were both still naked.

"Uh…Papi?" I said to her, pointing out how we were.

"Oh, right." She said as we broke the hug. "So I guess I should rinse off and get of here, huh?"

I thought about it and I saw how happy she was taking a bath with me. Guess this is what Mom meant by the zing. Once you do, all you want to do is make your zing happy. With that, I knew what I had to do.

"You know, how about we could finish that bath together?" I asked her.

"Really?" She said with surprise.

"Yeah, just let's avoid touching each other in sensitive areas, okay?" I told her.

"Okay. So can I wash your back?" She asked me with that smile of her.

"Go right ahead." I said to her as I turned around and let her scrub my back.

She wasn't really bad. Those feathers of hers actually felt really good. Just so soft. Well, it was her feathers until I saw wings around me. I had a guess on what she was using to scrub my back.

"Uh, Papi?" I asked her, trying to see if what was on my back was what I think I was. "What exactly are you rubbing on my back?"

"Oh, just my chest, why?" She said to me before looking at me with confusion. "Uh, Kitsu, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just…keep doing what you're doing." I said, trying to cover up for the nosebleed I was getting.

"Okay." She said as she kept on scrubbing with her boobs.

She might not be the brightest blub around here, but I got a feeling she's gonna be fun to hang around with. If somebody would have told me that I would find my zing if I became part of host family, I would've told them they were crazy. But I'm glad to be a part of this one, especially if I get to care for a cute little harpy like her. Now I see how Kimi feels when he's with Miia. With my cousin and Centorea living here, it's gonna be crazy, but it'll be worth it as long as I got Papi. This is the start of my life. My life with monster girls.

* * *

**Well, the host family got even bigger. After encountering the harpy Papi, Kimihito, Miia, and Kitsu have added another Liminal to their family. With her, they also gotten the help of Daisuke Ryū, son of the Dragon King, and Centorea, the centaur species Liminal that he takes care of. I bet some of you Monster Musume fans might be a little disappointed to see that this isn't a harem like the original, but I've changed it so you all could see the different aspects of each life experience with each Liminal. Much like with the 8 Brothers. I can assure you, this story will have the kind of excitement you crave as you keep on reading. If you're wondering how exactly a prince like Daisuke gotten to have such an honorable (though clearly not much of an out-and-about person) woman like Centorea, or Cerea by her friends, Daisuke will tell you all about it in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Daisuke meets Centorea!**

Some say waking up at five in the morning is a little insane. I think that's crazy. Though, with how I'm situated now, waking up like this is going to have to be routine. That's how it's been for the past 3 days and I was gonna do it again. Just when my alarm went off, I turned it off and was gonna get up. Though, when I looked down at myself, I saw two arms wrapped around me. Following them, I saw who they belonged to and smiled. It was none other than Cerea, still sound asleep. So peaceful, so beautiful. Wearing that periwinkle nightshirt with her usual black skirt. I just wished her lower half let her share the same bed as me. What I mean by that is that her lower body…is a bit too big for both of us on this bed. Thought it would be big enough for centauress like her, but I was wrong. Though she said she was fine sleep on floor, but I wanted her to rest on the bed. I know centaurs and centauresses can sleep sitting up straight, but I want her to be comfortable while we're staying here with Kimi and the others. I want to make sure she enjoys her time around here.

Speaking of which, I had to make this more just as great as the others by doing my job: making breakfast. Though, before I could even get out of bed, Cerea then pulled me closer to her and I got my face under her breasts. It's not like I don't like having Cerea being like this, it's just…her boobs are too big for my face to be in them. The only bra she could possibly wear was a J-cup. I know that might seem impossible, but it's actually true. I've seen her try on a K-cup bra and it slipped right off. Believe me, it was just a shock to me as anyone else when I found out. I've never even heard a girl Dragon having boobs that big. There's not even a single girl in my family that wears a bra that big. Anyway, I was now in serious trouble. I know many guys would love to die suffocating under a girl's enormous boobs, but I did not want to meet my end like this. Worse part of this was that, the more I struggled, the more she pulled me closer to her.

Though I did like the affection, I didn't not want to die. After a while, I could already feel the life slipping out of me. I was about ready to accept my fate until…another alarm went off, which was strange ʹcause I thought I already turned it off and I didn't set up two alarms. I then felt it as Cerea started moving which somehow turned off the alarm. I had to bet she was waking up when I saw her lift off me a bit and I heard her yawn. After finally being able to breath, I looked as she was stretching out one arm and using one hand to cover her mouth while she yawned. I know I almost died, but Cerea looks so cute when she wakes up in the morning, especially when her ears twitch. Seeing her like that, I really couldn't help but just be happy.

"Good morning, Cerea." I said to her with a smile.

"Oh, master." Cerea said to me as she looked at me. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"I had a good sleep." I said to her. _Besides the fact that I almost suffocated. _"How about you? Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Well…yes." She said before she looked away from me, a blush on her face. "Thank you for letting me share a bed with you."

"It's no problem." I said to her. "I just wish there were some spare blankets for your, well, lower half or you could be able to be under the blanket with me. I have to guess it's pretty cold at night for you."

"Uh! I appreciate your concern, master, but I am fine with our present living arrangement." She said to me. "Like I said before, your well-being is my top concern."

"And you've done a fine job in doing just that, but you should also watch for your own well-being as much as others." I said to her before I noticed the alarm clock on the nightstand closest to her. I then looked to the nightstand where I put my alarm clock and saw it was still there. That explained the second alarm. It had to be hers. It said it was now 5:07, which meant the alarm was set 5:05. (Thanks for that little timing lesson, Fuyu.) I always did notice her being up earlier than me. But why did she wake up this early? With that, I then said "Speaking of which, mind I ask why you got an alarm set so early? Doesn't seem to be the right amount of sleep for you."

"Oh." She turned away as she explained. "You see, to ensure I can fulfill my duties as your servant, I take a morning gallop in order to keep myself in top condition." I then watch as she stood up and began walking out the room. "Now if you excuse, I will be on my in doing so."

After she walked out of the room, I still tried to process it all. She takes a morning run? That explains her strong legs along with that tracksuit that I found her closet that time she left her sword in there. She really does dedicate herself in protecting me, just as much as she dedicates herself to the traditions of her race. Her dedication is just one of the many things that I like about her. Seeing how I needed to make breakfast, I decided to get myself up and right down to the kitchen.

* * *

A moment after I got into that kitchen and got myself ready to cook, I finally made breakfast for everyone. Obviously, for Cerea, I made her a salad as she was a vegan. For Mia and Kimi, I made some omelets since lamias are meat eaters. And for Kitsu and Papi, some omelets with a side of croquettes. I also made myself an omelet and a croquette myself. For why, you'll soon find out. Seeing how some people wouldn't be able to recognize me, allow me to introduce myself.

My name is Daisuke Ryū. Yes, _that_ Ryū. The Firstbourne son of the Dragon King Roku Ryū and his wife Dragon Queen Ryūko, both who you know better as Sōru Long and Storm-Sen, members of the Mystic Force, the superhero team that the Element Gang became after getting lots of people with mystic power. A team that saved Paris along with the rest of the world from villainous trifecta: the vengeful Azulo Nova and his Order of the Amok, the malicious Oni Queen Ragyō Kiryūin and her Kage Force, and the evil Hawkmoth and his Akuma Gang. All three of those groups were against each other while trying to take over the world. Anyway, ever since the day the Mystic Force defeated all those bad guys, they've been pretty popular and the Drago-Terra has been made known in human society. The Ryū Family is now a real royal family on the surface. Though that's not the only change. My family's also gotten more involved with the Element Gang as well. One example is my Aunt Satsuki, who now teaches at Miraculous Academy, a martial arts school where people train to become the newest Miraculous Warriors.

If you didn't already know, the grand master of the school is none other than Master Axel Frank, the present Guardian of the Miraculous. Though he can't be able to watch over the school, he never the less makes sure that the new Miraculous Warriors are those who are worthy of their powers. That is with the ones that are given back to the Miraculous Box. To explain that, Axel and his team decided to make a new tradition. Following the rules of the Element Gang, they train their kids to become the new Miraculous Warriors and pass on the Miraculous to them once they reach the age of sixteen. Yeah, the Element Gang train their kids when they're five, but the rest of the Miraculous Warriors wait until their kids are 10 to start their training to give them normal lives. This also comes part of the tradition of the Dragon Force as, from that day forward, each new generation of Guardian Dragons would work alongside with the Element Gang and the Miraculous Warriors of their generation. Though for all of us to be together, there has to be a big threat like Azulo Nova, Ragyō, Hawkmoth, or even Dragon Black, the villain my generation had to deal with.

Though I'm glad all that craziness is over, I do actually miss my friends from the glory days. We're all basically spread out from east to west. Though that doesn't mean I'm not without company. For the past few years, being the new Sōru Long isn't job I have. I'm also the host of Cerea. With how I became her host, that's a long story. Anyway, about 3 days ago, me and Cerea were going to visit my cousin Kitsu who was now a part of a host family with my old pal Kimi. That day ended up chaotic when we bumped into that Coordinator Smith. She told us that Kitsu was kidnapped by a harpy and left me and Cerea responsible in finding my cousin and that harpy. We found Kitsu along with Papi, the harpy that kidnapped him, bumped into Kimi along with Miia, a Liminal he and Kitsu were taking care of, and ended up witnessing a weird scene. Though we got everything cleared up after Kitsu and Papi saved a little girl who got stuck in a tree. As it turned out, Smith was the Coordinator who was trying to help Papi find a host family until she ran away from her.

With that, Smith then had Papi stay with Kimi and Kitsu, where Kitsu decided to take responsibility for her. With this, to help out with both Kitsu and the two Liminals living in his house, me and Cerea decided to move in with Kimi. Because of that, I'm now a part of the host family. Cerea's been a big help with Miia and Papi, especially with their habits. With this arrangement, Kimi takes care of Miia, Kitsu plays games with Papi, and me and Cerea basically help each other out. The reason I'm not with her is because Cerea haves the free privilege to go about outside for an hour, which I had to guess would be how long her run is. I read that centaurs run pretty fast. Not Dragon fast, but still. That should get you caught up, so let's get on with how things went that morning. I had just finished making breakfast for everyone when I looked to see them all coming down.

"Good morning, Kimi." I said as I watched Kimi walking towards the table.

"Good morning, Daisu." He said to me, rubbing those brown eyes of his right before he widen them with shock. "Whoa!"

"What is it, Darling?" Miia said as she slithered in and stood beside him before she got the same look on her face. "Oh!"

"Hey, what smells so good?" Kitsu said as he and Papi came around too. "Whoa!"

"Oh, wow!" Papi said, just amazed by the sight.

What they were looking at was the breakfast I made for everybody. I did make sure to make enough for everyone to get through the day.

"Hope you guys are hungry." I said to them with a proud smile. "Omelets for breakfast!"

"Are those croquettes right there?" Kitsu said, noticing the croquettes on his and Papi's plates.

"That's right." I said to him as Kitsu was basically drooling. "Thought you might missing some of Aunt Mako's cooking, so I made some special breakfast croquettes for you and Papi."

"Thanks, cuz!" Kitsu said before he grabbed Papi and began dragging her over to the table. "Come on, Papi! You got to try those croquettes! They're so good!"

"Okay!" Papi said as she and Kitsu went over to sit down.

"It's not Darling's cooking, but it still looks pretty good!" Miia said as she went over to sit down. "Thank you, Prince Daisuke."

"You're welcome, Miia." I said to her. "But just call me 'Daisuke', please?"

"Nice work, Daisu." Kimi said to me. "Though you really don't need to make breakfast every day for us, you know."

"No way. You've already done so much for this host family." I said to him. "You definitely deserve having some of that work load off ya."

"Yeah, speaking of work," he said to me, "I know that I'm the one who gets the groceries while you and Kitsu watch over the girls, but can I please ride Centorea when I go to the store? It would make things a lot faster."

"No way!" I said to him, shocked that he would ask something like that. "You are not riding Cerea! I'm the only one she trusts to ride on her back! She can only be rode by me and me alone! Besides, she'd smack you if you even dared to get on her. So no riding Cerea, got it?"

"Uh…yeah, got it." Kimi said, looking a little frightened but no doubt getting the point.

"Good." I said as I calmed down a bit. "Now go and sit down with everybody else so we can all enjoy our morning breakfast."

"Okay." Kimi said as he went over to sit with Miia.

I looked at the clock and saw that it had already been an hour, which meant that Cerea was probably coming back from her jog. Knowing she would be dressed, I decided to take the opportunity to get myself cleaned up.

"Okay, before you guys start eating, I'm gonna take a shower." I said to them. "Don't eat until I come back, okay?"

"Why do we have to wait for you to eat?" Miia asked me.

"Because Cerea is still not here and I would like to have a good breakfast with all of us together. Also you're gonna need me here when you start eating." I said before I started heading up to get my morning clothes. "Just wait until I get back okay?"

With that, I then went upstairs, got my clothes out of the room, and then got my way over to the bathroom. With this, the bathroom had two parts: past the first door are the sinks along where the bath towels are at and the shower and the bath past the other door in there. Seeing how it was only me in there, I put my clothes down in a safe spot, got my pajamas off, and got a towel on in case anybody was gonna use the bathroom. Maybe after I took my shower and got dressed, I would get something ready for Cerea when she got back. She would be pretty sweaty after that run and a bath or shower would actually help. But, just when I opened the door to the shower and bath, I was shocked as I saw I wasn't alone in here.

"Oh! Cerea!" I said as I saw the centauress standing completely naked right in front of me.

Cerea screamed as her face turn red, right before she turned around and kicked me square in the face.

* * *

**Kimihito's view**

A while after Daisuke left to take a shower, he came back with Centorea, both of them fully dressed in their usual clothes. Though, as we were eating, I couldn't help but notice the hoof print on Daisu's face. Almost everybody at this table couldn't help but notice either. Centorea just kept on eating, actually looking a bit worried. Want to brighten things up, I decided to figure out what just about everybody had on their minds.

"So, uh… Daisu?" I asked, getting his attention. "Mind telling about that new mark on your face?"

"Oh, this?" he said to me, acting like it was nothing. "Just a little bruise."

"A little?" Miia said, talking to him. "There's a horseshoe mark on your eye!"

"Actually it's around my eye." He said to her, emphasizing on how his eye was at the center of the hoof print.

"That's not the point!" she said before talking to Centorea with a threatening glare. "And I know just who to blame for this! So, Centorea, mind telling me what exactly happened to the prince's face?"

"Uh, well…" Centorea said, nervous as Miia was no doubt scaring her.

"Miia, don't mad at her. Let me explain." Daisuke said as he started telling us what happened. "I was already in the bathroom and, just when I was gonna head straight to the shower, I ended up running into Cerea while she was just finishing her own shower and she bucked me in the face. I was so shocked that I didn't dodge it." he then looked to Centorea with a depressed look on his face. "Cerea, I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone was in there, honest. It was all my fault."

"Nuh-nuh…no, it isn't!" Centorea said to him as she started blushing. "I was sweaty after my morning run, so I decided to take a bath. I should've locked the door, I'm sorry."

"No, you don't need to apologize." He said to her. "I should've knocked before I got in there."

"But…" She said right before he stopped her.

"Cerea, I don't really blame you for what happened." He said to her with a smile. "You were just reacting to me barging in there. Neither of us could've seen that coming." He then grabbed her hand in his, catching by surprise. "Let's just try to forget about and enjoy our day, okay?"

Centorea was quiet for a moment before, for the first time since I met her, she actually smiled and said "As you wish…master."

"Glad that's all taken care of." I said as I was about to keep eating until…

"Wait, hold on!" Miia said, getting their attention as she looked at them with shock. "No way! Are you two…dating?!"

What Miia said shocked them as they looked at each other before seeing that Daisuke was still holding her hand. He let go and they both brought their hands back to themselves, blushing as they did.

"No, we are not." Centorea said to Miia, sternly. "He is my master. I do not allow myself to become so undignified as that."

"It's not like we wouldn't." Daisuke said, nervously. "I-it could be nice. It's just that… with the laws and all."

"If you're not dating then…" Miia said as she thought about before saying "Do you two love each other like me and Darling?"

"Uh…" Daisuke said as he tried to come up with an answer, both him and Centorea actually starting to sweat, right before he then said "Hey, Kitsu! Did you guys try those croquettes I made?"

"Well, we were gonna save them after the omelet, but I guess we can eat them now." Kitsu said as he and Papi picked up their croquettes. "Ready to taste your first croquette, Papi?"

"I'm ready!" Papi said before they both bit into their croquettes.

**Daisuke's view**

Right after they took a bite of the croquettes, their eyes widen with amazement and they both said "Yummy!" I smiled and started eating my croquette as they both gobbled theirs up. The reason I was smiling was not because I appreciate them liking my cooking, but also that my plan worked.

"Those croquettes were super yummy! Thank you!" Papi said to me after she was done with her croquette.

"Yeah, cuz! They were just like how Grandma Mankanshoku used to make!" Kitsu said to me. "By the way, what exactly did you put in them?"

"Oh, nothing." I said as I turned my half eaten croquette around to show what was in them. "Just a few…veggies."

"What?!" Papi said in shock before she started complaining. "But vegetables are boring! I want some meat!"

"Papi, you can't just eat meat. You need to balance your diet like Miia and Cerea. Eating some greens is good for you." I said to her as I continued eating, making sure I didn't talk with my mouth full in front of Cerea. "Besides, you tried them and like them, didn't you?"

"I guess." She said, a little annoyed by this.

"Good." I said as I kept eating. "Then I expect you to start eating the fruit bowls I serve you for lunch along with the salad I'll prepare you with your dinner."

"What?!" Papi said in shock.

"Just do as he says, Papi." Kitsu said to her. "My cousin is as stubborn as they get. He won't take no for an answer."

"Fine, I'll eat my veggies." Papi said to me with non-enthusiastic look on her face.

"Glad to finally hear it." I said to her.

"Speaking of balanced meals, why didn't you give Miia any vegetables?" Kitsu asked me.

"Because she doesn't eat vegetables." I answered him. "Didn't you know? Lamias are meat eaters."

"Really?" he asked.

"Wait, are you serious?" Kimi asked me.

"That's right." I said. "So Miia will be on a non-vegan diet. Something I thought you would know, Kimi."

"Come on, give me some slack!" he said to me.

"Milord," Cerea said to Kimi, using the name she prefers to call him by. "I much appreciate for you allowing my master and I to stay with you."

"Think nothing of it." Kimi said to her. "I'm just glad to have you here."

* * *

**Kimihito's view**

After breakfast, I managed to draw a bath for Miia and let her and Papi go to wash themselves. Had to bet that Kitsu had a bad time. He wasn't much for the patient one for the bathroom. With that done, I went on down to the kitchen and saw Daisu washing the dishes by himself. Seeing how he's done so much for the past few days, I decided to give him a little hand.

"Hey, Daisu?" I said to him as he looked at me. "Need a hand with those dishes?"

"I could use a little assist." He said to me as I then went over to help him out.

After a while, I decided to talk to him about Centorea. I did wonder how things worked for them.

"So you and Centorea are pretty close, huh?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I've been her host for a long time." He said to me.

"Guess that explains why you knew so much about taking care of Liminals when I was taking care of Miia." I said to him. "Thanks by the way."

"Yeah, well," he said to me, "what are friends for?"

"Yeah, so tell me." I said to him. "How come you are the only one who can ride Centorea?"

"Really? That again?" he said, looking annoyed. "I already told you why, I'm the only one she trusts to be on her back."

"But I just don't see why I can do that as well. I mean, I never thought I would have to go grocery shopping first thing in the morning, but it's so hard to restock the fridge these days."

"I guess keeping food around hasn't been much easy with having me, Cerea, Kitsu, Papi, and Miia living with you. But I'm not gonna allow you to ride her."

"But why not? It's not that big of a deal."

"It is to her, Kimi. Look, the truth is that she would be happy to help you, but Cerea only allows me and only me to ride on her back. As such, she doesn't allow anyone else to ride her."

"Why's that?"

"It's because that someone riding on her back is very personal to her. You wouldn't understand. This is how it's been since I became her host."

Seeing how things were with him and Centorea, I was now beginning to wonder what exactly he meant. Why was riding her so personal to Centorea? To figure it out, I decided to ask Daisuke the one thing that's been on my mind since I first saw them together.

"So how exactly did you end up with Centorea?"

**Daisuke's view**

When he asked me that question, I was actually taken by surprise. Nobody's ever asked me that before. Though I guess he had the right to know.

"Never had anybody ask me that before." I said to him before I started telling him what happened. "Well, to tell you the truth, it was all so sudden. I'll never forget that day we met." I then started thinking back to the first time me and Cerea ever met. I can remember it like yesterday.

* * *

**Author's note: **Okay, before we start with the flashback, there will be side conversation between Kimihito and Daisuke within the story as Daisuke tells it.

* * *

It was a few years ago. I was out on patrol searching for a hit-and-run thief that had been purse-snatching for the past few days. After an hour, I finally made it to the spot where the thief had been spot at. The guy had to have been a professional if he had been keeping this up without being caught by the police.

"Well, this is the spot." I said as I began walking around through the street. "Only thing left to do is find the guy."

* * *

**Daisuke: **And that's when I met her.

* * *

Just as I reached the corner, I started hearing this sound and started looking around.

"Huh? What's that sound? Somebody riding a horse or something?"

Out of nowhere, I felt it as something just rammed into me so hard that I were sent flying into the air, crashing through into some garbage cans, and bashing my head into a street sign, leaving a dent in the pole. Good thing I was a Dragon or else that would've cracked my head open. Though this didn't stop all the garbage from fall on me, I was basically covered head to toe. After getting all that trash off me, I then felt that twinge of pain from hitting that sign.

"Ow!" I yelled out as I held onto my head. "My melon!"

"Oh, my goodness! Are you okay?" I heard a voice say, the voice no doubt belong to a woman.

I looked forward and saw a pair of horse legs, shield by one of those medieval horse cloaks. Had to guess that it was a horse rider. Though why did bumping into that horse of hers belt like being hit by a bullet train?

"Besides the slight bang to the head, yeah, I'm fine." I said as I started looking up the horse to look at the rider. "Luckily, I'm tough than I look or else that…"

I was shocked when I looked to where the rider was to see that there was the person who rammed into me wasn't _riding_ the horse, she _was_ the horse. What was I was looking at was a centaur. She had blonde hair tied into a ponytail, this horse ears with brown fur, a blonde tail, and the biggest pair of boobs I've ever seen. She wore this white buttoned up shirt with a red ribbon under her folded collar and the biggest black skirt I've ever laid my eyes on.

* * *

**Kimihito: **Wait, let me get this straight.

You met Centorea after she crashed into you and nearly got you killed?

**Daisuke:** She didn't kill me, now did she?

Look, I know it might not seem like the ideal way of meeting like how you met Miia, but still, a meeting none the less.

At least it wasn't with a Gigantes.

Woof! Then I would've been dead right on the spot.

**Kimihito:** Okay, but why the hell did she just bump into you like that?

**Daisuke:** I'm gonna get to that part.

(Clears throat) Ah-hem!

Now anyway…

* * *

I'd never even met a centaur before, let alone a centaur girl. When I looked at her, straight into those amazing, sapphire blue eyes, I couldn't help but think that she was…absolutely beautiful.

"Umm…are you sure you're okay?" She said to me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, one hundred percent." I said to her, scratching the back of my head nervously.

"That's good." She said in relief before she then gave me her hand. "Do you need help getting up?"

"Yeah." I said as I took her hand and she helped me back to my feet. "Thank you." I then looked around and saw that nobody was with her. I didn't see a host or a host family nearby or even either one of those coming over. "If you don't mind me asking, are you a centaur?"

"Well, yes." She said to me.

"I guess so." I said to her before getting to the important matter. "So where's your host or your host family? I thought Liminals weren't supposed to be out in places like this without them.

"Oh, well…" She said as she tried to figure out an answer. "The truth is…I don't have a host family or even a host for that matter."

"What?!" I said to her, shocked by this. "You don't have a host family?"

"No! Not yet at least." She said, making me calm down a bit. "May I ask your name?"

"My name?" I said to her, wondering why she would ask that question. "I'm…Daisuke Ryū."

"Ryū?" She said, her eyes widen with shock. "As in the Ryū family? The royal family of the great Dragon King Roku and Dragon Queen Ryūko?"

"Yes." I said her, her reaction not really clearing things up. "I'm their son."

"Their son?" She said, still shocked. "So you are the Firstbourne!"

"That's right." I said to her.

"How fortuitous that I should finely meet you." She said, gaining a smile. "Must be fate."

"Fate?" I said to her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Centorea Shianus, a member of the proud centaur race." I then watched as she suddenly bowed down to me, not even looking up as she kept talking. "I know it is my destiny to meet a man as great as you, my prince. As such, it would truly be an honor if you would take me on and become my master."

"What? Your master?"

I had no idea what the hell she was even talking about. Seeing how she was a Liminal, I decided to call the only person who would know about this and be able to help me. I told him everything that happened and asked if he knew anything about this.

"Oh, I see you met Centorea." Ben said to me over the phone. "Yeah, she's a new resident over here at Hotel Liminal."

"Okay, that explains why she's here without a host or a host family." I said to him as Centorea stood behind me. "But why is she out here all by herself? Shouldn't a member of the staff of with her like all the other Liminals that stay there?"

"Because she's got special privileges to be out by herself." He said to me.

"What do you mean 'special privileges'?" I asked him.

"Well, from what I understand, centaurs have a tradition of seeking out their own masters to which to serve."

"That's what she was calling me. What is that supposed to mean? 'Masters to serve'?"

"Basically, this is the same way of them finding their own hosts or host families. It's like the knight's code. When they find their chosen master, they dedicate themselves into serving them, protecting them, and fulfilling every wish of said masters. Basically it's like a knight serving their king."

"Thanks for the culture lesson, but that doesn't explain why she's out here, calling me her master."

"Well, I did say that she could stay here at the hotel to find a host family, but she was determined by her race's traditions and decided to find herself a master to serve her own way. She's gonna have to find one soon if she wants to be out there in Japan."

"But I can't deal with her right now. I'm still on patrol! Can't you send somebody down here to get her?"

I managed to hear someone talking to Ben before he then said "Daisuke, I'm sorry. I'd like to help, but I'm a little tied up right now. I'll send someone in when I can to take her back to the hotel. Until then, you're gonna have to watch her."

"Wait, what?!"

"Gotta go! Good luck, Daisuke! Bye!"

"Wait! Ben! Don't hang up!" I was already too late as I looked to my phone and saw that he hanged up. "Damn it, Ben! This is just great!"

"Impressive." Centorea said as I looked to her as she was still smiling. "These Japanese spells truly are powerful.

"Japanese spells?" I said, wondering what she meant by that.

"Legend has it that if run into an intersection with all your might, you are sure to encounter your soulmate." She said to me, trying to make what she thought sound formal. "It is an ancient prophecy."

* * *

**Kimihito: **Seriously?!

That's why she ran into you?!

That's not a prophecy, that's just something from a freaking anime and manga book!

**Daisuke: **That's what I thought as well.

Apparently Cerea's not really that much knowledgeable with actual Japanese culture.

(Whispers) Between you and me, I think she only gets this from anime and manga.

(Normal voice) Basically, she actually thought by doing that would actually help her find a master.

**Kimihito:** What kind of hell logic is that?

**Daisuke:** Well, she probably doesn't get out much, so I wouldn't blame her.

Well, I reacted the same as you when I heard her say that.

* * *

"I don't know where the hell you got all of this, but that's just plain dangerous!" I said to her, feeling just right down mad at her. "And the way you did it made it look like a traffic accident! If I wasn't a Dragon, you would've killed me!"

"O-oh, I see." She said as she then bowed again. "I apologize, my prince. Please forgive me."

I then calmed down and said "Stand up, no need to apologize. It's not your fault. Seriously, what made you think I would be your soulmate? Besides, what you were trying to do only happens in anime and manga. It's not real."

"Is that so?" she said, starting to look a little nervous. "Maybe I should've done it with a piece of toast in my mouth."

Now she was getting ridiculous. That was not some ancient method, that's a scene from an anime show I used to watch as a kid.

"Okay, where the hell did you get any of this?" I said to her. "And why are you in such a hurry to find your soulmate? There's no reason to resolve to violence. It makes as much sense as you going around with that sword strapped to you! It's pointless!

"I beg your pardon?!" She said to me, now getting angry with me. "I need a weapon to protect myself!"

"Protect yourself from what?" I said, not really seeing how that makes any sense. "The law doesn't allow humans to hurt Liminals like you! And if you hurt a human, you'll just end up behind bars and straight back to your country!"

"I know that!" She said to me as we were just straight up glaring at each other. "But I will do whatever it takes until I find my master!"

* * *

**Kimihito: **Wow.

Doesn't seem like you got along at all.

**Daisuke:** Yeah, we were basically at each other's throats.

**Kimihito:** Well, you don't seem to be like that anymore.

How did you two start getting along?

**Daisuke:** I'm getting to that.

Anyway…

* * *

Just when it seemed like that argument would never end…

"Watch it! Outta my way!" a voice said as me and Centorea looked and saw a man on a moped driving at us.

Right before I could even move, I was suddenly pulled and everything fade to black. I wasn't knocked out as I was finding it hard to breath. _What the hell happened and where am I?_ That's the first thought came to me. Then I felt something on my face. _What is this? _I wondered what was on my face. It felt… so soft. I then began to try and remember what happened. All I remembered was that I was arguing with Centorea when that guy on the moped was coming at us and something pulled me… _Wait a minute. _I then got piecing it all together. _I was standing next to Centorea when that guy was coming at us. Something pulled me and now I'm somewhere dark and had something soft on my face. _That's when I finally realized it. _Oh, no._

"That ruffian should look where he's going." Centorea said as I figured out what happened.

Right before that guy got the chance to hit me, she pulled me closer to her and got us both out of the way. Though I appreciated the save, I was now in trouble because I couldn't breathe while my face was smushed into in her chest. I tried to push back to get myself out, but, surprisingly, she was stronger than me, so I couldn't get out. I knew that I had my hands on her boobs, but I didn't really care. I wasn't gonna die this way.

"Centorea, let go!" I said as I tried to get out of her breasts, already feeling the life fading away from me. "I can't breathe!"

* * *

**Kimihito:** Wait, you seriously groped her boobs just so you could escape?

**Daisuke:** I wasn't groping her!

I was just pushing on her chest so I could be able to breathe.

**Kimihito:** Daisuke, that's basically groping!

**Daisuke:** No, it's not!

Even if it was, it wasn't like I had much of a choice.

Could we just get back to the story?

(Clears throat) Ah-hem!

Now, as I was saying…

* * *

It was only just a short moment that she, for some reason, gasped as she pushed me away, allowing me to breathe.

"Excuse me!" She said as I looked to see her facing away from me, holding her breasts in her arms. "And you consider yourself a prince!"

"What the hell?! Are you seriously trying to kill me right now?" I said to her. "I could barely breathe in those humongous boobs of yours!"

"You were the one who tried to violate me!" She said to me. "If anyone should be upset, it's me!"

"Someone, help!" a voice said as we both looked back to see a woman coming over to us. She looked like she was in trouble.

"What's wrong, ma'am?" I asked her.

"That man on the moped!" She said to me, pointing in the direction of that guy that went past us. "He stole my purse!"

"He stole your purse?" I said before I finally realized it, looking towards where that guy was going. "That must've been the purse-snatcher!"

"What are you talking about?" Centorea asked me.

"The reason I'm here was because I was on patrol for a hit-and-run thief who'd been doing continuous purse-snatchings around here for the past few days." I said as I explained it to her. "That guy on the moped is the thief!"

"What?!" She said as she looked in the direction of that thieving motorist.

"Don't worry, ma'am." I said to the woman. "I'll get your purse back for ya. Just go and find the nearest phone and call the police."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" the woman said as she then left to go find a phone and call the police.

"Centorea, go with her and make sure she's safe." I said to the centauress, walking off and getting ready to chase after that punk on the moped. "I'm going after that thief myself."

"No." Centorea said as she stopped me, using that sword she was carrying to do so. "On my honor as a centaur, I cannot allow this thievery. I swear by my blade, this pilfering low-life will be brought to justice!"

I was actually impressed by her. She was really getting fired up about this.

"Sadly, the law forbids me to do so alone." She said as she then put her sword back into its sheath. "I am unable to harm any humans or your kind, which is why I have searched far and wide for a valiant master to fight by my side."

That's why she was looking for her soulmate. She needed a host in order to bring out justice, to stop criminals. Sure, the law says that she can't harm humans, but it doesn't mean that she still can't be able to stop criminals. Sure, the sword might be a little much, but seeing all this made me see that I needed her help to catch that thief. I might not be her master, but I'll be willing to help anyone in stopping crooks.

"But there's not much time." She said as she grabbed my arm, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Whether or not you're my master makes no difference. So allow me to join you in stopping this thief."

"If you're willing to stop him, then I'll allow you to join me." I said to her.

"Excellent." She said as she then kept a hold of my arm and started dragging me, keep it close to her chest which actually made me blush. "Then let us make haste!"

"Okay, just one question." I said, making her stop and let go of my arm. "How fast can you go?"

"Faster than your average vehicle in this city, why?" She said to me with a raised brow.

"Good." I said as I then walked back to get on her back. "I'll just hop on and…"

Just when I touched her, she moved away and then kicked me with her front hoof.

"Ow!" I said as I got myself up, pissed off by what she did. "What the hell was that for?"

"What do you think you're doing?" She said to me, her face all red. "I am not a horse! If you are not my master, then restrain yourself!"

"Restrain myself?" I said, not really getting what she was talking about. "I was just get on your back! I'm one of the fastest beings on the planet! Riding you is the only way I can keep you close to me!"

"Out of the question!" She said to me. "I will not allow anyone such as you to ride me!" She then turned away and crossed her arms. "How dare you? That's the last time I rely on a Japanese spell!"

"Well, if I can't ride on your back, how exactly are we gonna be able to catch that guy without you falling behind?" I asked her.

I waited for her to answer as she gave it some thought.

* * *

**Author's note: **Okay, guys, this part will be a 3rd person view but will switch back to Daisuke's view once he arrives.

* * *

**No one's view**

In the city streets, the purse-snatcher was examining the contents of the purse he stole while he rode his moped.

"Whoo-hoo! Now that's what I call a good haul!" the man said, feeling proud of himself.

**Daisuke's view**

Just as we were gaining on that punk on the moped, Centorea, sword in hand, then yelled out "Stop right there!" The guy turned around as Centorea kept talking. "I encourage you to surrender this instant! Come quietly, you scoundrel! Otherwise, you will be force to repent at the end of my glistening blade!"

To tell you what happened, I managed to convince her to let me ride on her back, though she forced me to grab onto her waist, which to tell you, did not make riding her any easier. I was basically lying down while her back knocked into my stomach.

"Centorea, can't I sit up?" I said to her. "Riding you like this…is really uncomfortable!"

"No! This is the only way I will ever let you ride me." She said to me. "And if you try anything indecent, I will throw you off!"

"Okay, just please slow down!" I said as she kept on running after the thief.

"Is that a centaur?" the thief said, his voice managing to hit my eardrums. He even sounded like a crook. "Luckily, I got a stronger engine. Let's see her beat that." I then watched as his started going faster. "Ah-ha-ha-ha! I got more horsepower than you, babe!"

"Not so fast!" Centorea said as she then started going faster, which really wasn't a good experience for me.

We Dragons may be tough, but we got pretty sensitive underbellies. Though we kept up with that thief, I was starting to lose my grip.

"Centorea, slow down!" I said to her as I tried to stay on. "I'm gonna fall off!"

"Then stop floundering about!" she said to me.

Even with the thief's high powered moped, it was no match for the speed of a centaur. As we kept pursuing the thief, I watched as the guy crashed through a bunch of water jugs, sending some of them right at us. He thought that would slow us down, but, thanks to Centorea's swordsmanship, she sliced through every single container and we were able to stay on her tail.

"Is that the best you can do?" Centorea said as she kept going.

Though slashing those water jugs did made things a little harder for me to hang on. You see, some of the water splashed on her and made her shirt see-through. That's basically how I found out that she doesn't usually wear a bra as I saw her bare nipples.

* * *

**Kimihito: **Wow.

Guess me and Kitsu aren't the only ones who saw a girl's breasts.

**Daisuke: **Well, at least the times you two got flashed were on purpose.

Cerea didn't even realized it until I pointed it out.

* * *

"Uh… Uh… Centorea?" I said as I got her to notice what the water had done to her shirt, making her scream as she tried to cover her chest.

"Oh, seriously?" the thief said as we managed to catch up with him.

"Nowhere left to run!" I said to him after getting out of my shock. "Your purse-snatching days are over, pal!"

"Think again, cowboy!" he said as then drove off the road and took the road next to it, which was getting farther and making the road me and Centorea were on look like an cliff. "So long, jackass!"

"Damn it!" I said as I watched the thief go down the road. "He's getting away!"

"Not on my watch! I'm not giving up that easily!" Centorea said to me. "Hang on!"

"What? What do you mean hang—OOOOON?" I screamed out as Centorea then jumped off the road and got us down to the road below. "WHOOOOOOOOOOA!"

Luckily, she managed to land on the back of a truck and got us back on the road, putting us right beside the thief. No longer wanting to take this anymore, I decided to get myself on Centorea the right way: sitting up. So I started grabbing Centorea and pulling myself to the right position.

"What the…?!" the thief said in shock before Centorea held her blade in front of his neck.

"It is over for you, thief! Nowhere left to run!" Centorea said to him before talking to me as I was almost got myself on her right. "Now, if you would do the honors on my behalf…"

"Got it!" I said as I finally got myself in the right position. "That's better." Though I realized I had grabbed onto Centorea's boobs when I felt something wet on my hands. "Whoops! Sorry, Centorea! I'll just grab this scumbag and…"

"Aaaaah!" Centorea yelled out as she started moving around, no doubt terrifying the thief who had to dodge her random sword swings. With all that along with my hands slipping from the water, I was having trouble hanging on. "Just what do you thinking you're doing to me?!"

* * *

**Kimihito: **Seriously, you groped her again?!

**Daisuke:** I know it was wrong, but grabbing her boobs were the only thing I could grab to support myself.

Wasn't ideal, but that was my first time riding a centauress or any centaur for that matter.

Trust me, it wasn't easy for me as it was for Cerea.

* * *

"Centorea, calm down!" I said as I tried to get a grip on her chest again. "I'm gonna fall off!"

With that, I then tried to grip onto her, which made her gasp and she somehow stopped panicking. Though she wasn't struggling anymore I was still having a hard time holding on.

"I see! This was your plan!" Centorea said as she held her sword in front of her, trying to glare at me while a blush was on her face.

"Wait, it's not what you think!" I said as I tried to get my grip, trying to tell her that I didn't mean for this to happen.

"It's one thing to ride me, but groping me as well?" She said to me. "You will not get away with this!"

"Centorea, wait! I'm not…" I said before I felt her back bumped me off her a bit, making me grab a hold of her quick.

Though what my hands grabbed made things a lot worse. When I sat back down, I saw that what I grabbed was her shirt. Seeing the buttons on one side, I realized what I just did: I popped out her shirt! I had no doubt mortified Centorea as she screamed and dropped her sword. I then looked at the thief as he screamed out, seeing he got a nosebleed from seeing Centorea's bare chest, causing him to lose sight of the road as he crashed into some boxes filled with paint cans.

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt." I said, wincing from seeing that. "Hey, Centorea!" When I looked at her, I saw that she had her eyes closed as she covered her chest. Looking forward, I saw she wasn't stopping and heading straight for a closed warehouse garage door. "Centorea? Centorea, look out!"

It was already too late as we crashed right into it, the collision knocking me right off her.

* * *

**Kimihito: **Wow.

You had it rougher than I did.

**Daisuke:** Well, I'm a Dragon.

I always have it rough.

Luckily, we both managed to survive the crash.

* * *

"Only one word for that: ow." I said as I got myself up. When I saw Centorea having trouble getting up, I decided to help her. "Centorea! Are you…?"

"Don't come any further!" She said to me, making me stop before I could even get close to her. I looked at her and saw it, the hatred burning her eyes. "How dare you? How could you disrespect me like this? You call yourself a prince, but you're no better than that criminal. If there are people like you in your race, then Dragonkind is doomed!"

I was just shocked by that. As I watched her rubbing her chest, no doubt having pain from my accidental fondling, I was now starting to feel terrible. I was so caught up in trying to stop that crook that I forgot to be respectful to the Liminals I meet. Us Dragons were the only ones who had accepted them before the bill was passed and I ended up being one that made a Liminal hate him, especially one as determined and honorable as Centorea. With all that happened, she probably thought I was nothing but a big jerk. I knew there was only one thing to do.

"Centorea…I'm sorry. For…everything." I said to her, trying my best to apologize. "I didn't mean to offend you like that. It wasn't right. Here I am, trying to show I'm a great Dragon King like my dad that I didn't think about what I've done to others." I looked and saw she was looking at me. Though she didn't really show it, I knew she was still upset with me. "Us Dragons were the ones who accepted you for who you are and I just ended up being nothing to cruel to such a determined and honorable one like you. And I disrespected a lady no less. I would expect you to forgive me so easily. You have every right to be mad at me."

I hanged my head in shame for a moment, not wanting to look at her in the eye, until I heard her say "Prince Daisuke?"

I looked at her and saw she wasn't looking at me with anger any more. But really…despaired. Before she could say anything else, I heard a moped coming in from behind and, just when I turned around, something hit me in the gut and smacked me away.

"Prince Daisuke!" I heard Centorea yell in concern.

I managed to recover and saw what actually hit me. It turned out to be the thief.

"Why you despicable crook!" Centorea said as I saw her glaring at the thief. "You shall pay for…"

When she tried to draw her sword, she realized she'd dropped it and covered herself as she looked at the thief.

"Looking for this?" the thief said as he walked over to her, wielding her sword. He stopped as he stood in front of her. "You guys don't give up, do ya? Well, now you've gone and made me mad. Once I'm done with you, I'll go over and cut your little boyfriend over there to shreds." I then watched as he raised the sword, ready to attack Centorea with it.

He was actually gonna kill her. I had to do something, but there was no way I could stop that sword in my condition. That's why I decided to do the one thing I could do. I knew that it was a great risk, but I wasn't gonna let her die.

"Here's for trying to get in my way, you horse ass bitch!" the thief said as he started swinging the sword down.

Before the blade could even touch her, I managed to move in and shield Centorea, taking the hit for her.

* * *

**Kimihito: **You actually took a slash from that sword?!

**Daisuke: **It was the only thing I could think of on short notice.

I might've died, but at least I managed to save her life.

**Kimihito:** So how exactly are you still alive?

**Daisuke:** I'm getting to that.

* * *

"Prince Daisuke!" Centorea said after I took the blow.

I thought I was dead right there, but…I didn't really feel anything. It felt like the blade didn't hit me at all. I looked down and only saw a big cut in my shirt. My skin wasn't even grazed.

"That…didn't even hurt." I said, checking the cut in my shirt. "I didn't feel anything at all."

"Well, do you feel this?" the thief said as he swung at me again, which only turned the cut in my shirt into a hole. He then jumped and tried to cut me in half from above. "Grrr! No way I'm missing this time!"

But, when the blade hit, it didn't really felt like a cut, more like a bat to the head.

"Ow!" I said as I rubbed my head.

When I looked at the thief, I saw looking at the blade with shock. I was surprised by this too as half the blade was gone. I looked behind me and saw the other half lying in front of Centorea. I then picked it off the ground and tried to see why this didn't actually hurt me like I thought it would. I actually shocked the guy when I broke that piece in half.

* * *

**Kimihito:** So wait, the sword was a fake?

**Daisuke:** Yeah.

It was just a replica.

It might be able to leave a little flesh wound on a human or a Liminal, but would break from smacking into pure Dragon skin like mine.

* * *

Seeing how this guy didn't have anything to attack me with, I knew he was now in trouble with me.

"Your majesty, are you hurt?" Centorea said to me out of concern.

"I'm fine." I said to her. "Gonna take a lot more than a replica sword to stop me."

"Replica?" the thief said as he then dropped what was left of the sword. "W-What the hell are you?!"

I then turned to him with my eyes closed and said "You still haven't figured it out? Take a closer look at me." I then opened my eyes, using my Dragon eyes to show this crook who I was. He no doubt saw them as he looked at me with fright. "Now you know who I am? I'm the son of the Dragon King Roku Ryū, the Firstbourne and heir to the throne, and the new symbol of piece, Daisuke Ryū! I was gonna take it easy on you for the purse-snatching, but trying to murder a Liminal and attacking a lady who can't protect herself? Now you're gonna get it!" After that, I ran then punched him clear in the face, sending him flying into his moped and knocking him out. "That was for trying to harm Centorea, jerk." With that, I then looked Centorea, who was still on ground, looking quite surprised. I then gave a more calm expression and went over to help her to her feet…I mean, hooves. I even put my hand out for her. "You okay, Centorea?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." She said as she then took my hand and I helped her up.

"Sorry about your sword." I said to her, feeling bad that I broke her weapon like that.

"No worries. It can be replaced." She said to me. "You didn't need to sacrifice yourself to save me. You're more important than I."

"And let you die right there and the hands of a scumbag like that? Not on my watch." I said as we looked at the crook. "He nearly broke the law and tried to harm a lady. I couldn't just stand aside and let that happen."

"Prince Daisuke…" She said to me as we looked at each other, a blush showing on her face as she looked down. "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem." I said to her, smiling just as we saw some cop cars come in.

Once I told the cops everything, they arrested the thief and take him to the police station so he can get what he deserved. Not only that, but some staff members that Ben sent came around to take Centorea back to Hotel Liminal. They gave her blanket so she could cover her bare chest as they walked back. Wanting to make sure she got there safely, I decided to tag along with them.

* * *

Once we got there, Centorea decided to head off and to fix her shirt while I stayed in the lobby and had a talk with Ben.

"Thank you for watching Centorea." Ben said to me as he shook my hand. "Centorea's lucky you were around. If it wasn't for you, that thief could've killed her right on the spot."

"Yeah." I said as we broke the shake and I scratched the back of my head. "Well, all in a day's work."

"I still can't believe you two caught a criminal together." He said to me.

"I still can't believe she was going around with a replica sword." I said to him.

"Well, it's not like she could go around with a real one. Though it was amazing how you two were able to capture him."

"Well, Centorea actually helped with that. She was pretty fast and that guy was on a moped."

"A moped?" it was only a moment before he looked at me with shock. "Oh, god, please don't tell me you rode on her back."

"Yeah, why?" I was confused by this, even more when he started looking made. "Uh, Ben? Are you okay?"

"Idiot!" He said to me as he chopped me in the head.

"Ow!" I said, pissed off that he chopped me. "What was that for?"

"For being such an idiot!" he said to me. "Why would you ride on her back?"

"It wasn't like I had much of a choice! She was gonna get in trouble if I didn't!" I said to him. "What's the big deal? I only rode on her back and she went along with it!"

"It is a big deal in her culture!"

Now I was confused. _A big deal in her culture? What the hell does he mean by that?_

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Ben took a deep breath before he said "There's a commandment in centaur literature, which states that only the true master of the centaur can ride them. Which means the only person that rides on Centorea's back is the one she chooses to be her life-long master."

"Say what?" Now I was worried now. Now seeing why she didn't want me on her back when I tried to get on.

"From their perspective, having someone riding on their back is the same as marriage. So, if you forcefully rode on her back, that would be…"

"Would be what?"

"Well, basically…you've…violated her."

* * *

**Kimihito: **So wait? You mean to tell me that riding on her back is that big of deal?

**Daisuke: **Yeah, it turns out that it is a big honor for centaurs to give to their chosen masters.

Once they give the honor to someone, it cannot be given to anyone else.

Having someone who isn't their master riding them is complete dishonoring.

**Kimihito: **So that's why you didn't want me to ride on her back.

**Daisuke: **Exactly.

Anyway…

* * *

From hearing that, I was now down-right terrified. _That's what riding on her back meant? If I had known that, I never would have suggested it!_ I was so ashamed.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that? Ben, you got to understand! I would never do such a thing!"

"It's not me who you have to apologize to."

When I looked to where he was pointing, I saw Centorea standing right there. Knowing what I had done and what to do now, I went over and bowed in front of Centorea.

"Centorea, I am so sorry that I did that to you! Honest!" I said to her, feeling ashamed of what I had done. "I had no idea that riding on your back was so sacred! I didn't mean any harm, I swear! Please forgive me!"

When she didn't say anything, I slowly started raising my head up, hoping she wasn't mad.

"Centorea?" I said and I was surprised when I saw that warm and calm expression on her facing, the pleading look in her eyes.

"Please, don't call me that." She said to me in gentle voice. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like you to call me Cerea."

"Cerea?" I asked her, surprised by this as I straightened up but soon kneeled down as I saw she had lowered herself to my level in order to look at me in the eye.

"Yes." She said to me. "My family and closest friends call me by that name."

"Cerea." I said, couldn't help but think what a beautiful name it was. "It suits you. So you're not mad that I rode on your back?"

"No." She said to me. "Besides, what happened today was all my fault. My selfish sense of justice caused you a great deal of trouble. And you were injured."

"It's okay." I said to her. "It's just a couple of bruises. I can be able to bounce back from that. It's nothing for you to worry about."

"That is no excuse!" She said as she grabbed my hand. "You are the Firstbourne prince, the heir to the throne of the Dragon King. You need to be protected at all costs. Feel here." She then moved my hand and pressed it against her left boob, making me blush a bit. Though I soon felt some beating coming from behind it. "Do you feel my heart? It's racing! I can feel my destiny taking shape! This is like the fateful meeting between the Greek hero Heracles and his centaur Chiron." She looked away as she smiled, a blush forming on her face. "Maybe there is something to say about these Japanese spells." She then looked back at me and I could feel my own heart racing. "I did find you, after all. You, the master I've searched for." That was what surprised me. "That was the first time since I've been here—no, the first time ever that someone has been willing to risk his life to protect me. And, therefore, this day, I, Centorea Shianus, name you as my chosen master and swear my entire fidelity onto you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Me, out of all the people in the world, she chooses me to be her master? "Well, master, w-would you please…accept my undying loyalty?"

"Cerea…" I said to her, still couldn't believe what I was hearing. Though, the more I thought about it, the more I wanted her with me. To be around her, for her to spend time with me. I wanted nothing more than that. So, with a smile, I knew exactly what to say. "Of course. It would be an honor to be your master."

"Thank you, master." She said to me with a gentle smile.

"Looks like someone just became a host." I heard Ben say as we both looked to him smiling at us. "I'll go ahead and get the paperwork for you to fill out."

"Great. Thanks, Ben." I said to him before looking back and smiling at Cerea.

* * *

I looked up at the ceiling, smiling as I felt so happy remembering that very day.

"Ever since then, Cerea has been by my side." I said to Kimi. "And I treasure every moment with her."

"Wow, you had it crazier than I did when I first got Miia." He said to me as I looked at him. "But I know what you mean. Even though my life with her may not be easy, but I can't imagine spending any other day without her."

"Yeah." I said to him. "And I'm glad that zinged with her."

"Zinged?" he asked me. "What's a zing?"

"It's a thing for us Dragons." I said as I explained to him. "It's sort of like love at first sight. Kinda like with you and Miia right?"

"What? W-what do you mean by that?" he said nervously.

"Kitsu told me how it is with you two. Though I got to say, if it wasn't for the law, you two would make a good couple."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you basically have her eating out of your hand. I mean, she's calling you "Darling" for crying out loud."

"Yeah." He then smiled as he no doubt thought about it. "I guess you're right. Thanks for tell me about you and Centorea."

"No problem." I then looked at the clock and noticed the time. Seeing how we got the dishes done, I now had the time to do one more task with Centorea. "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go on my walk with Cerea."

"Okay, just be back for lunch." He said to me.

"Don't worry, we will." I said to him. "Though I got a feeling that these walks might become more than that as much as you just being a friendly host with Miia."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, you'll find out."

To explain this, I was going on my daily walk with Cerea. Ever since I became her host, I've always took a walk with her and showing her places that she would like to see like the park. Many people sometimes think we're on a date. I could see that. I mean, she's perfect. She haves amazing blonde hair, gorgeous sapphire blue eyes, a nice body, she's kind, and amazingly strong willed. Even my mom says that she's a keeper and that's the Dragon Queen. I would do anything to actually date her, but the law keeps me from doing that. I don't care if I'm in shackles, but I don't want to lose Cerea. Though I got a feeling that the bill won't be much of a problem soon. What do I mean by that? Well, you'll find out. Until then, this is how my life is gonna be and I'll enjoy every moment of it. With the help of my friends, I'll make it through it. Sure, I won't be just responsible for just Cerea, but as long as I'm with her, I'll be okay. ʹCause this is my life. Not just my life with Cerea, but the start of new life. My life with monster girls.

* * *

**Well, now you know how Daisuke and Centorea met and how Daisuke became her host. I can assure you that the relationships between the three-man host family and their Liminals is going to develop even more like Daisuke said. What I mean by that? Well, there's gonna be a new change in their lives and you're gonna learn about it in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dangerous Circumstances with Monster Girls!**

**WARNING**

The following chapter contains NR-rated strong graphic sexual content, such as sexual language, public nudity, and series of sexual intercourse.

Readers must be at the age of 18 or older to view said content as viewer digression is advised.

* * *

You ever had a rough night before? Well, I have to bet you never had one as rough as mine. Mine ended up being a chase with me running with an old friend of mine.

"Keeping running! They're right behind us!" Daisuke said as we kept running.

I bet you're wondering what we're running from. Well, it's not actually what, more like who. If you've been around me and Daisuke, you would probably know who, especially when they caught us.

"Got ya!" Miia said as she got a hold of me. "We're done yet, Darling."

"Miia, let me go!" I said as I tried to get free of her tail.

"I'll never let you go, Darling." Miia said to me. "We're going to get married and live happily ever after."

It wasn't long until there was this bright flash that blinded Miia long enough for me to get away.

"Thanks, Daisu." I said to my friend as I went over to join him, knowing that was him that caused that flash.

"No problem. Now we need to get out of here before—aah!" Daisuke said to me before he was caught by Centorea.

"Clever, but not clever enough." Centorea said to him as she kept a hold on him. "But it's going to take a lot more than light to stop me, master!"

"Two things, Cerea." Daisu said to her. "One: I told you we're equals. You don't have to call me your master anymore. And two: let me go! We can't do this!"

"No!" she said to him as she kept a fold of him. "Even if we are equals, you are still master and the only proper wife is me! As such, all of this is necessary for us!"

"No, it's not!" He said to her as he tried to get of her grip.

"Got ya now, Darling!" Miia said as I looked and saw her heading towards me.

Luckily, I managed to duck from her little pounce and had her ram into Centorea, freeing Daisu and giving us a chance to get away.

"Daisu, you okay?" I asked him as he got up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get going!" he said as we then started running again.

"Darling! /Master!" Miia and Centorea said to us as we looked and saw them coming right at us.

How could this happen? It wasn't like this a while ago. From right there, I actually started remembering what happened before all this.

* * *

It was this morning and all seemed fine. It's been a few days since we got the remodeling disk (after waiting a whole week) and got everybody their own rooms. That morning, Daisuke was going over the Interspecies Exchange Bill with Papi, but she still wasn't quite getting it. And he even tried using a dry-erase board to help her get it.

"Now, Papi, for the last time," Daisu said to the harpy, trying to get her to understand the rules, "the Bill works like this. Rule number 1: humans and Liminals can never do harm to each other. Rule number 2: you are not allowed to travel outside of your host or host family's home without having your host or a member of that host family with you. Rule number 3: as they are responsible for you, you must listen to the members of your host family. You must especially listen to the head of the household, like Kimi, as they are also in charge of the other members."

"And Rule number 4," Miia said as she then began drawing what she said on the board, "the Liminal who has resided with the host or host family the most haves ultimate authority. So, in this case, you have to listen to me okay."

"Miia, butt out!" he said to her, annoyed by her interrupting him. "I'm trying to teach some important facts to Papi."

"Oh, wow. I didn't know that." Papi said as she looked at the book about the Bill Daisu gave her, actually believing what Miia said was actually part of the law.

"Papi, that last rule, don't listen to that." He said to her, trying to clear things up. "That's not a real rule, Miia just made it up."

"Did you get all that, Centorea?" Miia said to the centaur in question.

"How dare you?" Centorea said, glaring at Miia. "I've read the bill, it says nothing of the sort."

"Oh, really?" Miia said to her. "If I remember, you kicked Daisuke in the face not too long ago.

"That was by accident. What you're doing is on purpose." Daisu said to her. "Miia, you can't say something like that to Papi. She might be your age, but she's absent minded. You can't just take advantage of that like she's a dog."

"I think you forgot the fact that she's also the same age as my Darling." She said to him. "Don't you remember how she kidnapped and tried to seduce Kitsu?"

I still remember that. That was the first time we ever met Papi. Boy, was she a featherbrain.

"That was because she didn't have much common sense." He said to her. "Until now, harpies haven't take much responsibility for anything. Much like keeping their long-term or even their short-term memory. Plus, her race is made up of girls like you and the rest of the Lamias. She didn't know that complication of having Kitsu in that water with her. Plus, if you worried about Papi trying to woo Kimi away from you, you really don't need to. Papi's more attached to Kitsu than him anyway."

"That's not the point!" she said to him. "The point is I cannot let myself have a rival for Darling's affection if I'm ever gonna be make him mine!"

"Would you relax? Sheesh!" Daisu said to her before turning away. "For a snake, you're really are such a hot-head. Too much of you ask me."

"What did you say?" Miia said as she was ready to attack him. "Why you…"

Luckily for him, Centorea stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Don't you dare lay a single finger on him or I will strike you down swiftly!" She said to Miia, threatening her. "Even if you do manage to overpower me, striking my master will only lead to your punishment for violating the sacred law."

It was only a moment before Miia sighed in defeat and said "Fine. I won't pound him into a pulp"

"Good." Centorea said to her, letting go of Miia. "Now do advise yourself to not present any threat to my master."

"This is what I was talking about before." Miia said as she crossed her arms. "You threatened me to get me to stop. You centaurs are so violent."

"What? You don't have any room to talk, serpent." Centorea said. "Smith said you dislocated Milord's shoulder not long ago. How is that any different?"

"Well, I couldn't contain my joy after he protected me." Miia said.

"I thought that was from remembering all the nice things he did for you." Kitsu said, which was kind of the truth.

"Well, yes, but still." Miia said as she started smiling. "He stood up for me. It was nice and brave of my Darling to do for me. And he did it because he saw me as his dear lady."

"Huh! That's nothing compared to the actions of my master." Centorea said. "I'll have you know, he once took a villain's blade to protect me."

"Wait, wasn't that your own sword that crook used?" I said as I remembered what Daisu told me about that. "Also wasn't it just a replica? So it didn't really hurt him. Actually it broke when he was hit in the head with it."

"Well, true, it did not harm him in the same way if would have done for me." She said before putting a hand on the sword she had on her. "But my master was so kind as to get me a new sword to replace it. Regardless, him sacrificing himself to save me is the bravest thing any man could have ever done and is why I am proud to call him my master. That is proof he is greater than Milord, so there."

"That's where you're wrong!" Miia said. "Darling took hit from my tail to avoid me punching somebody in the face!"

With that, the two started fighting over which one of us was the greater host as Daisu came over to me.

"Oh, man. This isn't gonna end well." I said, worried where this was going to lead to.

"Yeah, we better try to calm them down before this feud turns into a brawl." He said and we both went over to get them to stop fighting.

**Kitsu's view**

Now this was getting a little out of hand. One little mistake and the place suddenly becomes a mad house. Miia and Centorea were now fighting over which of the guys was better: my cuz or Kimi. All the while those two guys are trying to stop them from fighting. Good thing I'm not the one dealing with stuff like that. I even managed to say that out loud without those guys hearing me. Though this didn't mean that I didn't have a problem as bad as this one. One was when I heard some groaning and looked to see Papi not looking so good before she flinch and face-planted herself on the book.

"Papi!" I said as I went over to see if she was okay. "Are you okay?"

"Man, this whole bill thing's got too many big words." Papi said, still looking like she just went on a roller coaster on a full stomach. "My head feels all hot now."

"That's called a burnout." I said to her, knowing what was happening to her. "Guess all that info's too much for ya to take, huh?"

"Yeah." She said to me. "I don't feel so good. I want a bath now."

"Yeah, a bath might be able to fix your head a bit." I said to her. "Let me just help you get to the bathroom, get it all ready for ya, and then leave you too it."

"But, Kitsu," She said to me. "I can't take a bath by myself."

"Huh? Oh, right. You can't be able to reach certain places with your wings." I said to her before turning to the other girls. "Then let me see if…"

Just when I turned and looked at Miia and Centorea, I saw that they were still fighting and Daisu and Kimi were still trying to stop them, the fight got worse as those two were now actually fighting each other.

"Oh, yeah? Well, Darling and I have already taken a bath together!" Miia said to Centorea, making this fight get weirder as Kimi tried to pull her tail of Centorea. "That makes us closer than you and Daisuke!"

"That maybe so," Centorea said to her, my cuz trying to pull her away with his Dragon Magic, "but my master has already touch me physically!"

"Oh, whatever!" Miia said to her. "I bet he had no idea what he was doing!"

"She's not wrong there." Daisu said, still trying to pull Centorea away from Miia.

"Girls, please stop!" Kimi said, still trying to pull Miia's tail of Centorea. "This fighting isn't gonna prove anything!"

"Stay out of this!" Miia and Centorea both said as they knocked the guys away from them.

"On second thought, I'll think I'll help you with that bath." I said to Papi, not wanting to get between that lamia and centaur.

* * *

With that, we both then went up to the bathroom and I went over to check the to as it was already filled with water. No doubt Kimi got this ready for the girls. Though when I felt it, it was cold.

"It's cold." I said after feeling the water. "Don't think we have the time to get it warmed up again. Is it okay for you to have a cold bath, Papi?"

"Yeah, it's okay. I like cold water anyway." She said before she started taking off her clothes. "Okay, let's go!"

"Whoa, wait a second!" I said to her before she got her shirt past her chest. "You need to put on the swimsuit Smith got for ya first."

"Swimsuit?" She asked as I went over and got the bag that I put in here for Papi and the girls.

"Yeah, after that little shared bathing of ours last week, Smith decided to get you this in case me, Daisu, or Kimi haves to help you bathe." I said as I finally got the swimsuit out of the bag and held it in front of me, though it wasn't what I was expecting at all. "Though I'm not sure why she picked this of all things."

Turned out the swimsuit in that bag was a blue school swimsuit with Papi's name on the front. Looked like the ones the girls wore at my high school. Later on, I ended up finding out it was the only kind of swimsuit that could fit her.

"But I can't put it on by myself." She said to me. "I don't have hands, remember?"

"Oh, right." I said as I remembered that she only has those bat fingers on her wings.

"So, would you mind helping me put it on?" She asked.

I knew this was a bad idea, but she was my zing, so the only thing I could say was "Okay, I'll help."

"Oh, thank you, Kitsu." She said to me.

"But if this is gonna work, you're gonna have to tell me if I got it on you or not." I said to her. "I'm sorry, but I'm just not comfortable seeing you naked that's all, so I'll have my eyes closed."

"Okay." She said as she started taking off her clothes.

With that, I closed my eyes and started feeling around the swimsuit until my hands were in the right spot for me to get it on her.

"Okay, so where's the hole?" I said to myself as I tried to figure out the right spot where Papi could put on the swimsuit.

"Kitsu, I'm ready." She said to me.

"Um…I've never done this before." I said to her, feeling a little nervous.

"That's okay, I'm right here to help you." She said.

With this, I found the leg holes and managed to help her into the swimsuit. Believe me, it was pretty hard getting it around those claws of hers. And that was just the first leg.

"Is it going in?" She asked me as I helped get her other leg through one of the leg holes.

"Yeah, all the way." I said as I managed to get her leg through.

"Wow! It sure is." She said as I then got to work on the other hole.

"W-wow, it's really tight." I said as I noticed the swimsuit clinging to her body.

"Y-yeah." Papi said as she felt the tightness of the swimsuit.

"Okay, now the other hole." I said as we then got to work on her other leg.

"Is it going in?" She asked me.

"Well, I can't see so I don't know." I said to her.

I then started getting it on her waist but stopped when she gasped.

"Kitsu, don't tickle me like that." She said to me and I realized where my hands were at and decided to move them up, getting to helping Papi with the arm holes.

"Now you just need to do is push your wings through the arm holes and you'll have it on." I said to her as I started moving the shoulder straps up.

"But I can't." She said to me. "My feathers are getting in the way."

"It's okay. It should stretch."

With that, I then started moving my hands up, managing to get her wings all the way through. Though, when I got the shoulder straps on, I felt something soft on my hands. I recognized this softness anywhere, especially when Papi gasped. Just like last time, I ended up putting my hands on her boobs!

"Kitsu…" Papi said as I opened my eyes at saw her looking at me with a blush, making the look on her face look so cute.

With that, I then had a complete nosebleed and started tumbling back, somehow managing to slip and land right in the tub. Luckily, I managed to get my head out of the water and get some air.

"Kitsu, are you okay?" Papi said with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. Seeing I was at my limit with her, I decided to just stay still and laid back in the water until I got my senses back. "You know what? I need to cool down too. So you go ahead and play, okay?"

"Okay. And you know what?" She said before I then felt her get on top of me. "I'll cool off with you too!"

Now this was a fine mess I was in. Papi was laying on top of me in a position a guy like me would not really be much comfortable with a girl his own age. Especially if that girl is wearing a skin-tight swimsuit. Though I couldn't really blame her. She's just missing a few things about this kind of stuff. Though needless to say I did kinda liked it.

"It feels so nice!" Papi said happily as she laid there.

"This kinda makes me feel like an otter with its baby." I said to her, smiling as well.

"More like brother and sister." She said as she leaned her head back to look at me. "If I had an older brother, I would want him to be just like you, Kitsu."

"Me?" I said, surprised by that.

"Yep!" She said. "I really like how you always play with me and never get mad at me when I do bad things. You're the best ever, Kitsu!" I then watched as she then flipped over, laying her wings on my chest underneath her. "There aren't any boy harpies, so I wouldn't know what it would be like to have a brother. Still, I always wanted a brother, so I'm really happy that I met you. So would you mind being my big brother?"

Hearing her say that those nice things is what got me to smile and say "Well, I guess that there's nothing wrong with being your big brother. So yeah, I don't mind."

Though this kinda felt weird. Having her see me as her big brother when I zinged with her. Though I guess this would be okay and I could get used to it. Though it changed when I watched her sit up.

"Okay, then let's get even closer." She said as she then grabbed my hand and put it on her chest.

"P-Papi! What are you…?" I said to her, shocked that she was doing this.

"It felt really nice when you touched me there and my heart was beating really fast." She said as I got a closer look at her and saw her blush and her eyes glowing, which was actually bad news for me. "I want to do it some more if that's okay with you."

As she then started moving closer, looking ready to kiss me, I already knew where this was heading. That glow in her eyes only meant one thing: Papi was actually horny. Never thought this could actually happen so soon. This kind of thing happened with my Uncle Roku and Aunt Ryūko and I knew I had to get out of this before things got out of hand.

"Whoa! Wait a second!" I said to her as tried to pin me down. "This not okay if we're brother and sister!"

"Hey, don't push me away!" she said to me as I tried to get her off, her still managing to keep me in place.

"Papi, we can't do anything like this!" I said to her.

"Ugh! Fine!" She growled as she then flew off me and above me, glaring angrily at me. "If that's how you're gonna be…"

I was now terrified as Papi was ready to use her talons. Before she could, I then watched as the door suddenly bust open and a few arrows came in and pinned Papi to the wall, all without hurt her of course.

"Papi, what do you think you're doing?" I heard Daisu say as I looked to see him with Centorea, who was holding a bow. "This kind of behavior is not allowed in this house."

"Indeed, I would expect this from a child," Centorea said to Papi, "but seeing how you are my age, I simply cannot tolerate it."

"Aah! Let me down!" Papi yelled out in fright.

"Daisu! Centorea!" I said to my cuz and the centaur as I got out of the tub. "Thanks for the save."

"Now, master," Centorea said, talking to my cuz, "please mount me and let us get your cousin out of here."

"Right." Daisu said before he got on Centorea's back and then grabbed me with his Dragon Magic. "Come on, Kitsu!"

"Kimi, Miia, do you think you can keep Papi here until she cools down?" my cuz said as he picked me up.

"Don't worry! She's not going anywhere!" Miia said to him.

"You can count on us!" Kimi said.

"Okay, then let's go, Cerea." Daisu said as he and Centorea then left the bathroom and ran out of the house, Daisu carrying me with them as they did.

* * *

**Daisuke's view**

Thanks to Cerea, we were able to get Kitsu enough distance away from Papi. Never did I thought that birdbrain would try anything like this. I'm just glad we were there in time before the situation got out of hand.

"Don't worry, Kitsu. You're safe now." I said as I rode Cerea through the streets, holding onto her waist. "Papi just needs to cool off. Some time to herself will do the trick."

"Then let's make haste and provide more distance between them." Cerea said as she then started moving faster.

With that, Cerea then started moving faster, surprising me as then tried to get my arm back around her.

* * *

After a while, we managed to get to the park, the right amount of distance Kitsu needed to be away from Papi.

"Are you alright, master?" Cerea said as she stop somewhere in the park.

"I'm fine." I said to her before I looked back at Kitsu. "What about you, Kitsu?"

"I'm okay." Kitsu said to me as I then put him down. "And you carrying me like that dried of my clothes too."

"I see that." I said to him as I canceled out my magic. "At least you're still okay."

"Indeed." Cerea said. "Now, master?"

"Yeah, Cerea?" I asked her as I looked at her looking away from me.

"Would you mind moving your hand?" She said and I saw her blush and felt something soft in my hand, realizing I grabbed one of her boobs by mistake.

"Whoops! Sorry, Cerea." I said to her as I let go of her boob. "Didn't mean to do that."

"No. That's fine." She said to me. "I am my master's servant after all, so it's not a problem."

"Come on. 'Servant'?" I said to her as I got off her back. "Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"No, not at all!" She said to me, gaining a more stoic expression. "I am a centaur! My people are proud warriors that carry the ultimate loyalty for our masters! For that reason, I am honored to have a master to serve." the way she was talking made it seemed like a group of centaur warriors appeared to stand beside her. "Just like my father, my grandfather, and his father before me, I am a knight before a woman. This is the way of the centaur race, so no, it is not too much."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Don't have to emphasize." I said to her. "I mean, I have to take on great responsibilities and honor as well. Like my father, his father before, and his father before him, I have to rise up to the challenge in becoming the next Dragon King. It is a sacred duty that I must take and never lose sight on in protecting this world. As such…"

"Okay, okay, we get the point!" Kitsu said, getting me back on track. "Just tell her what you were going to say!"

"Oh! Sorry." I said as I got back to what I was saying to Cerea. "Anyway, the point is you're in Japan now, remember? I know your culture is important to you, but you're allowed to relax a bit."

"I don't know…" She said to me, unsure if she should try to relax.

"Look, you came here because of cultural exchange, didn't you?" I said to her. "So why not take advantage of it? Can you think of anything new you want to do?"

"Anything new?" She said to me, not really sure what to think. "Well, I…"

It was only when I heard some giggling that I turned and saw a couple going by, holding hands as they talked about on where to go for lunch.

"Um, I… No, never mind." I heard Cerea say as I turned to look at her.

"Wait, what exactly do you want to do?" I said to her. "Come on, you can tell me."

"Your hand." She said to me. "I think…I'd like…to hold your hand."

"You want to hold hands with me?" I said, surprised by this.

"Well, I've only held swords and bows." She said, twiddling her fingers and blushing. "I thought maybe it might be kinda nice because…th-that's what human girls do and it wouldn't mean anything…unless you wanted it to." She then started getting all nervous. "Oh, no! Wait! That was improper of me! I shouldn't ask such things to my master." I smiled by how she was getting all flustered like this. It was actually…cute. As she reached out her hand, I knew what I had to do. "Please, forget I mentioned it."

With that, I then reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it like she wanted to.

"You mean like this?" I asked her before she then turned away from me.

It was only a moment of silence until I noticed her tail wagging. That actually surprised me. I had to guess she actually liked this.

"Uh, Cerea?" I asked her as I tried to get a look at her face. "You okay?"

When I saw her face, I saw that she was smiling and completely flustered, her face already starting to turn red. I smiled by how much cuter she looked.

"Don't look at me." She said as she let go of my hand and held her held, facing her back to me. "I must look like an idiot, turning all red like this."

"Come on, Cerea." I said as I tried to get a good look at her face. "I doubt you look anything like that."

"Please avert your eyes, master." She said as she tried to keep her face away from my view.

"Cerea, I don't think you look like an idiot." I said to her as I still kept on trying to get a good look at her. "Blushing is just a natural thing. Besides, I think…"

"Aaah!" I heard Kitsu yell, but I wasn't able to see what happened as I found myself in a repeating a déjà vu moment.

"Cerea!" I said as I tried to pull my face out of her chest until she finally let go. Though I was a bit mad at her for nearly suffocating me, I was then shocked when I looked and saw what happened to Kitsu. "What the…?"

"Found you, Kitsu!" Papi said as she smiled at my cousin, sitting on top of Kitsu and pinning him to the ground while still wearing that swimsuit.

"Papi?!" Kitsu said in shock as he saw who it was. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I just wanted to finish where we were." Papi said, looking down at him while using a voice that only a seductress would use.

I wasn't just worried about the problem Kitsu was in, I was also was confused as to how Papi got here for I thought she was stuck at the house.

"Papi!" I heard Kimi said as I turned and saw him and Miia running over and stopping right next to me, Kimi trying to catch his breath. "Why'd you fly off like that? You know you're not supposed to be out here without a host."

"Well, it's not really wrong if no one finds out." Papi said, saying like it wasn't even a big deal.

"Kimi, Miia, what happened?" I asked the two as they looked at me. "How'd she get pass you?"

"We tried to stop her, but she flew right out of the house before we could." Miia said to me. "Turns out harpies are more spry than you think."

"Well, we better do something fast," I said as we looked at Papi who still had Kitsu pinned, "ʹcause I don't like where this is heading."

"Papi, knock it off!" Kitsu said as we saw him trying to avoid Papi as she tried to kiss him. "This is not how brothers and sisters act with each other!"

When I started to hear growling, I looked and saw Miia glaring at Papi. With the way she was glaring and from already knowing enough about what happens when you mess with a lamia, this was about to get ugly.

"Papi!" Miia growled as she slithered angrily towards Papi as the harpy stopped trying to kiss Kitsu and she and him looked at the lamia. "I was able to take you bathing with Kitsu, but I draw the line with you trying to make out with him!"

"Excuse me, but mind I assist you?" Cerea said as she went over to stand with Miia as Papi turned around to face them. "As Kitsu is a member of my master's family, I cannot allow these actions to continue."

"I don't mind at all." Miia said as she and Cerea both got ready to attack Papi. "Let's show this chicken wing a lesson."

With Papi distracted, Kitsu managed to slip away and joined me and Kimi as we were about to witness one heck of a fight.

* * *

**Ethan: **Okay

That's enough of that.

I know you guys are interested in seeing that fight, but what I got to say is important.

This was the moment I showed up to see all of this.

* * *

**Ethan's view**

There I was, riding in the passenger seat of the car of the laziest Coordinator on the planet, listening to the most annoying pop song on her stupid radio. Sure, Smith is hot, but she's not my type. Really I don't think she's anybody's type unless they like her for the body and not much else. Plus, there's only one type of girl that gets me turned on more than anything and Smith is not even close to that.

"Ah, I love this song." Smith said as she smiled, listening to _Everyday Animals_ by ANM48. "You know, you were pretty lucky I came along or else you would've been stuck walking."

"I wouldn't say lucky if it means being in a car with you." I said to her, not really liking the ride. "I should've called a tow truck when I got that flat tire on my bike. At least they are doing their job."

With that, I then tried to ignore her and just look out the window. Though, when I did, I ended up seeing the little host family in the park causing quite a ruckus. Papi was trying to snatch Kitsu with her claws as she chased him around with Miia and Centorea chasing her with Centorea wielding her sword and Kimihito and Daisu chasing after them.

"Uh…Smith?" I said to her as I watched the whole chase scene.

"Well, surprise, surprise." Smith said as she stopped the car and rolled down my window for some reason.

"Actually it is a surprise." I said to her as I knew she was being sarcastic with that smug look on her face. "I really didn't see this coming."

As soon as we got out of the car, the whole chase stopped with us beside the whole scene with Papi flying in front of Centorea and Miia while they stood in front of the guys, those guys looking quite worried.

"Don't you dare lay a single claw on my Darling's friend!" Miia said to Papi.

"Indeed. If you want him, you shall have to get through us first!" Centorea said to the harpy, sword ready to go.

"Okay, if you're gonna be like this, I guess we'll settle things the hard way." Papi said as all three girls glared at each other.

With that, all three girls got ready to fight. Basically this whole thing looked one of those epic fight scenes from a kung fu movie.

"Do I even want to know how this happened?" I asked myself, just wondering what the hell was going on around here.

Just then I looked to Smith as she brought out a gun and aimed it at the girls. Before I could stop her, I heard the guys yelling.

"Stop!" Kimihito, Kitsu, and Daisu yelled as I watched them run towards the girls, each of them going to the Liminal they were responsible for.

"Miia!"

"Papi!"

"Cerea!"

Then I heard three gun shots and knew Smith fired her gun, but, instead of the girls, what she shot hit the guys. I watched in horror as those fell over like trees.

"Darling! /Master! /Kitsu!" Miia, Centorea, and Papi said with worry as Papi got back on the ground and she and the girls looked at the guys in shock.

"What the hell, Smith?!" I yelled at that careless Coordinator as she put her gun away. "You just shot my buds!"

"Calm down." She said to me. "They were only hit with tranquilizer rounds. They'll be fine."

"How does that make any of this better?!" I said to her again before calming down and looking at the girls checking on their host family. "Never mind. Let's just get these six back home before someone sees them."

With that, we then took the girls and the guys home. Miia carried Kimihito and Centorea carried Daisu while Kitsu and Papi rode with me and Smith back home. Boy, did these girls had a story to tell.

* * *

**Kimihito's view**

When I woke up, I looked around and saw I was back in my living room. Hearing some groaning, I looked to see Daisu waking in the chair while Kitsu was waking up on the floor.

"Daisu? Kitsu?" I said as I tried to sit up but fell right back as I had a splitting headache.

"Oh! My head!" Daisu said as he rubbed his head.

"Oh, man." Kitsu said as he turned over and rubbed his head.

"Glad to see you three are awake." I heard Ethan say as I looked to see him standing on the opposite side.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." I heard Ms. Smith say as I looked to see her standing behind the couch.

"Ethan? Ms. Smith?" I said, confused by him being here. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to make sure you were okay." He said to us. "Especially after what happened this morning."

"This morning?" Daisu said with shock. "How long were we out?"

"About a few hours." Ethan said. "Didn't think you'd last after taking some tranquilizers from Smith."

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?" I asked, confused by that.

"Well, Smith was giving me a ride back to Hotel Liminal and we saw the whole scene back at the park." Ethan said. "With how things were getting, she decided to try and tranq the girls, but ended up hitting all three of you instead. So, in turn, we took you guys back here to your humble little home."

"Wait, seriously?" I asked, shocked that me and the guys were tranquilized.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't expect to hit anyone else, let alone you three." Ms. Smith said as I looked to see her standing behind the couch. "Though they were only tranquilizer darts, so no harm done."

"Easy for you to say." I said to her as she didn't know the feeling of being tranquilized.

"Yeah, can we keep this our little secret?" She said, the idea of letting something like this go not really okay with me.

Didn't really set well with the guys either. We can deal covering for Miia and the others, but we weren't really in the idea of letting Ms. Smith off the hook.

"Nice try, Smith." Ethan said to her. "But I'm telling Ben about this the moment I get back to the hotel."

"Oh, come on, Mr. Richey." She said to him. "If you let this go, I'll owe you one."

"Nope." Ethan said to her. "You already messed up, I'm telling Ben everything about this and you won't stop me."

"Wait a second." Daisu said as we all looked to him. "It's too quiet around here."

"Hey, you're right." Kitsu said as he sat up. "I don't hear any hissing or yelling or anything from the girls."

"Hey, where'd Miia and the others go?" I asked, trying to see if Ethan or Ms. Smith knew about where the girls were.

"They're over there." Ethan said as we looked to where he was pointing and saw Miia, Centorea, and Papi standing over at the door, all three of them looked worried. "They've been standing out in the hall since we got you all back here."

"Cerea?" Daisu said as he managed to come over and stood beside me, speaking to the centauress. "What are you doing out in the hall for?"

"Papi, you okay?" Kitsu said to our resident harpy.

"Miia, what's going on?" I said to Miia, just as concerned for her as the guys were concerned for Papi and Centorea.

"Well, we're all out here because we feel bad about how we've been acting lately." Miia said. "We've all been so selfish and you all ended up taking the worst of it."

"Uh-huh! What she said." Papi said.

"I failed you as your servant, master." Centorea said, no doubt speaking to Daisu. "Please forgive me."

Me and the guys looked at each other for a moment and knew just what to do.

"Girls, come into the living room." Daisu said and all three of them came in and stood in front of us. "Look, we're not mad at you. What happened wasn't your fault."

"But it is! All you three have been trying to make sure we stay safe and feel welcomed here and we've done nothing but give you trouble." Miia said as Centorea hanged her head in shame. "Which is why we decided to start holding back from now on so we won't cause you anymore trouble."

"Holding back?" Kitsu asked, making a good question.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It means we'll try to make your lives a little easier so you can stop worrying about us." Miia said.

"Uh, right!" Papi said before talking to Kitsu. "Kitsu, I won't ask you to play with me anymore ever again, okay?"

"Master," Centorea said, speaking to Daisu. "I will not forget my position as your royal steed."

"And Darling," Miia said as she looked at me with that sad look in her eyes. "I won't bother you ever again."

"Don't say that!" I said as I stood up from the couch, not wanting these girls to change anything about themselves. "Me and the guys know you three tend to get carried away sometimes and you shouldn't start fights…" I felt a little weak in my legs, but managed to keep standing.

"Darling!" Miia said, worried about me.

"I'm fine, Miia." I said to her. "Anyway, the only one to blame for this is Ms. Smith."

What I said there actually made Ms. Smith take a spit-take from the coffee she was drinking.

"Well, it's not all her fault, Kimi." Daisu said to me. "Sure, she may have been irresponsible when it came to these girls, but it's not like she forced us to keep living with them. All three of us have grown to appreciate them. Sure, Kitsu and Papi are still new to this, but you and I still knows what it's like this kind of life." I then watched as he walked over, grabbed Centorea's hands, and spoke to her. "Cerea, I don't mind if what you do maybe against your traditions. I admire your sense of justice and your caring heart to protect others."

"Master." Centorea said as she looked away with a blush, no doubt touched by this.

"Daisu's right. This might've been given to us in an instant, but we chose to keep living like this." Kitsu said before he spoke to Papi. "Papi, I know this might be hard for both of us, being in a host family and all, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy playing with you. Hanging out with every day has been a real blast and I can't think of having fun with anybody but you."

"Kitsu!" Papi said as she then went over and those two hugged, both of them smiling.

"Miia," I said to Miia as she looked at me. "I know you don't mean to hurt anybody and you can carried away at times, but that doesn't mean I don't want you around anymore. For the last 5 years, you've always been caring, kind, helpful, everything that just shows just how much of an amazing person you are." I then watched as Miia then smiled at me. "Like I said before, I don't care if you have snake tail or whatever. The point is I enjoy spending time with you and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Oh, Darling." Miia said, feeling touched by this.

After Kitsu and Papi broke the hug and she went to stand with the girls, him, me, and Daisu went over to stand beside him with smiles on our faces.

"So you see, we aren't upset with you or anything." I said to the girls. "Stuff happens, but the whole point of this host family thing is to learn to get along with each other, right? And since we're all in this thing together, I say that kinda makes a family."

"A family?" All three of them said at the same time.

"Yeah, like a family." Daisu said. "Sure, we drive each other nuts, but we learn to live past it and get along."

"And we might not always agree with each other," Kitsu said, "but we all know we'll always be there for each other."

"Yeah." I said. "So no matter what kind of complicated junk gets in our way, just keep being yourselves."

I then watched as they all looked at each other for a moment before looking back at us with smiles of their own.

"I couldn't agree more." Ethan said as we looked to him smiling at us. "Looks like Dragon King Roku had the right idea with you being the first in the program. You certainly know how to make a group like this into a family."

"Indeed." Ms. Smith said, suddenly getting this creepy vibe around her. "This is just perfect. I knew I had the right idea when I asked you and Kitsu to take care of those two."

"Smith, what's with the creepy smile?" Daisu asked, just as confused as the rest of us. Well, almost all of us.

"Oh, that's just her excited face." Ethan said as we looked at him. "Speaking of family, we got some big news."

"What news is that?" Daisu asked.

"Smith, care to explain?" Ethan asked her.

"Of course." She said as she cleared her throat. "There's been a movement to amend the Interspecies Exchange Bill."

"Movement?" Daisu asked, sounding curious about it. "This wouldn't happened to be Proposition 220 now, would it?"

"Bingo." Ethan said to him.

"They did it." Daisu said as he started smiling. "They actually did. They did it!"

"Wait, what's Proposition 220?" I asked as Daisu just kept on cheering out.

"It's a new change to the Bill." Ethan said to me. "Remember Ben?"

"How could I forget him?" I said to him, already knowing about our old friend. "Ben was one of the only people who was able to help me when it came to taking care of Miia."

"Well, a little back, old Ben actually fell in love with the Liminal he was taking care of." He said to me.

"Whoa! Seriously?" I said, surprised by this.

"Yeah." He said to me. "And those two wanted to get married, so they started the whole revolution to legalize interspecies marriage and they called it 'Proposition 220'!"

"Wait, that's what Proposition 220 is?" I said, just shocked by this. "So what you're saying is…"

"Yes. Liminals and humans can now get married." Ethan said. "Not only that, but so are romantic relationships between Liminals and humans. Even Dragons are allowed to date Liminals if they want."

"Yeah, which means I can finally do this." Daisu said before using his magic on Centorea, making her bend down to his level and kissing her on the lips.

After a moment, he finally broke the kiss and let go of her, the whole thing still shocking us. I couldn't believe he actually went on and kissed Centorea on the lips.

"Master!" Centorea said as she straightened herself up, just surprised by what Daisu did, covering her mouth while blushing.

"Been waiting to do that for years." He said to her. "By the way, you don't have to call me 'Master' anymore. Just call me 'Daisu'. With the changes to the bill and all, I think we can now treat each other more as equals, right?"

"Well, yes, I guess." Centorea said to him, unsure about this. "If that's what you wish…Daisu."

"Hey, hold on!" Miia said as we all looked at her. "You said that a Liminal and some guy did this so they could get married. Are you telling me that…"

"Yeah, there's gonna be a wedding." Ethan said to her. "And you're all invited. Except for you, Smith." That made her look at him in shock. "After your screw-ups, they're not taking any chances."

Miia excitedly screamed and said "I can't believe I'm actually going to a wedding!" she then got up in his face and said "So when is it? What's the theme? Oh, did the bride already have her choice of bridesmaids?"

"Whoa! Slow down there." Ethan said to her. "I'm not really sure. They're still trying to find a date to put it on. But they'll make sure you guys are the first to know."

"Still can't believe that, out of all of us, Ben is the one to catch a wife first." I said, still couldn't believe this. "And this is the guy who never dated a girl in high school."

"Well, his dad was from America and he fell in love with someone from Paris." Daisu said, talking about Ben's parents: the previous El Dragon and Mistress Orion. "So it would make sense the girl he marries isn't someone from school."

"I just hope the wedding isn't all formal." Kitsu said as we looked to him. "I hate dressing up in a monkey suit."

"Well, I'd like to stay and chat, but I gotta get back to Hotel Liminal." Ethan said. "Me and Smith have to call it for a night."

"For once, I agree with him." Ms. Smith said as they both started heading outside. "I do need my sleep, so goodbye."

"See ya two later." Daisu said.

**Ethan's view**

Just after getting to the front yard, I had this sort of feeling that there was something else I needed to tell Kimihito and the others.

"You know, I feel like I'm forgetting something." I said as I scratched my head, trying to figure it out.

"Really? Like what?" Smith asked me.

"I don't know. Probably nothing." I said to her. "All I know is that this guy needs his sleep."

"You know, I could let you stay at my apartment for the night." She said to me with that smile of hers.

"No. Just take me back to Hotel Liminal." I said to her as we walked to her car. "I'd rather stick my dick in a blender than get in a bed with you."

With that, we both went on our way, leaving the host family to enjoy their evening.

* * *

**Kimihito's view**

Later that night, after we all got ourselves to bed, I was having trouble falling asleep. I guess what Ethan said about the change to the Bill really got me thinking. Looks like my worries are over now that I don't have to worry about getting arrested for touching Miia. Maybe I can actually date her. Maybe even marry her. Looking up at the full moon out that night, I started to think about how life would be if I did marry Miia. Marriage. Ain't that a thing? Just when I was about to fall asleep, a knock at the door sent me sitting straight up.

"Darling." I heard Miia's voice from the other side of the door. "Are you awake?"

"Miia?" I said, surprised to find her up this late.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I wanted to talk to you." Miia said as she open the door a bit. "You know, about the wedding."

"Oh, that." I said to her, knowing she wanted to talk about Ben's wedding. "Yeah, I still can't believe my bud is getting married. It's crazy when you think about it."

"Well, that's just it." She said to me. "I wanted to know if…if you would be willing to marry anyone."

"Wait, what?" I said, taken back by this. "Where did this come from?"

"I'm just wondering." She said. "Though…I guess you wouldn't want to marry someone like me."

"Wait, that's not it." I said to her. "Sorry, I was just surprised you'd ask me that. It's like I'm against marriage or anything."

"Really?"

"Well, that's not quite all of it. I've never even had a girlfriend before. Plus, I've never," I looked down as I felt depressed saying all this, "you know, been with a girl."

"I see." Miia said as I heard the door shut. I looked up to see her moving over to me, the moonlight revealing her smiling face along with a pink night gown that I could actually see through. "I knew it."

"Miia?" I was shocked as I saw she wasn't wearing anything underneath her gown.

"I knew you wouldn't be having doubts about marrying me." She said as she got to my bed and leaned over to me. "You're so sweet and so pure." I was starting to get a little scared as she then put her hands on my face. "A few of the many things I love about you." With that, I then felt it as her tail wrapped around me. "You know, when snakes populate, they do it all night long." I then felt her lift my shirt and then something soft on my chest. Taking a look, I saw she loosened the straps of her gown and now her bare boobs were on my chest. "They wrap themselves from their heads to the tip of their tails." I then looked to see her smiling at me, the moonlight shining in her eyes. "Darling…I'm ready. I want us to become one."

As I felt her licking my chest, I was starting to get a little weirded out by this. Sure, I didn't mind this kind of affection from her, especially now that we're allowed to do it, but the way she was acting was really weird. She's always been so lovey-dovey with me, but right now she's actually being really affectionate. And that look in her eyes, that was the kind of look I've never seen her with before. What was going on with her?

* * *

**Daisuke's view**

After we all called it a night, I then got myself to bed. Though I wasn't able to get myself to sleep. I was still thinking about the good news. Finally, after so long, humans and Liminals are allowed to date each other. And this goes for Dragons too. Finally, I can be able to date Cerea. I can date…my zing. By tomorrow morning, when I see her, I'm gonna take Cerea out on a real date and then, who knows? Maybe we'll be like my mom and dad. I could see it now. After dating for so long, we would get married and, once I become the Dragon King, she'll rule by my side as my Dragon Queen. And then…maybe we'll start our own family and have amazing kids. It would be so great, starting a new life with Cerea. Though I was brought out of those thoughts when I heard someone come into my room. I looked and saw it was Cerea, dressed in her nightshirt and skirt. Now this was weird. What was she doing in here, especially at this time at night?

"Cerea?" I said to her, getting her attention.

"Oh, Master." She said to me. "I mean, Daisu. You're still awake."

"Cerea, what are you doing in my room?" I said to her.

"I'm here to protect you." She said to me.

"Protect me?" I asked. "Protect me from what?"

"Actually, it's 'who'." She answered. "I'm here to protect you from the other girls present in this household."

"Other girls? You mean Miia and Papi?" I asked, still confused by this. "Why would I need protection from them?"

"Because tonight is a full moon." She said.

"A full moon?"

"Yes. A full moon affects Liminals greatly. Much like it does with a common werewolf or any subspecies of them, a full moon strengthens a Liminal's primal instincts to where they can no longer control themselves. That and the talk of the new legalized relationships between humans and Liminals such as marriage would cause the others to lose their senses. I fear that this would be the case and the two would end up ravaging you in an instant."

"Oh, I see. I had no idea." In an instant, I realized it from what she just said. "Wait, you're a Liminal too. Wouldn't that mean you're gonna end up like that too?"

"Don't be silly. I would not abandon all reason because of a full moon. I swore my eternal loyalty to you, Daisu." She then started walking over to me until she stood in front of me. "My body and soul belong to you. You can do anything you wish to me!"

"Oh—Wait, what?" Just when I realized what she just said, she grabbed me by the wrists, surprising me.

"I mean, that practically makes us married, doesn't it?" She placed my hands on her chest and moved them around, making me grope her huge breasts with a smile and look in her eyes which I've never seen her used. "Please, touch me to your hearts content. I insist."

Though this was kind of nice, I knew that I was actually in trouble. Seeing that blush and her eyes glowing, I knew that she wasn't herself. She was under the effects of the full moon!

"Cerea, stop!" I finally got my hands out of her grip. "I'm pretty sure that this is the full moon talking, not you."

"Oh! If this not please you, then maybe you prefer this." She then unbuttoned her nightshirt and opened it up, freeing her boobs right in front of me.

That was like a sucker punch of pleasure for me as I got one heck of a nosebleed. Luckily, I managed to get myself under control. Though seeing how things were right now, I saw that I couldn't be able to get her out of my room without a fight.

"You're really okay with me touch you like that?" She nodded and I sighed in defeat. "Okay, here goes."

There, I then did what she wanted. I was now fondling her breasts. The reason I gave into this was because I could give Cerea some pleasure to help us both wait out until morning. That this was to run out time before it got out of hand, I decided to make the best of this.

"Oh, Daisu!" She moaned out as I then started licking, sucking, and pinching her nipples, even biting on them a little bit at moments.

To be honest, I actually liked this. I've wanted to do this for a few years now. I mean, I was kinda getting a boner just by doing this. Nobody look at me like this is something I should be ashamed of, I already know it, but you guys would do that to a girl like this too if you had the chance. With that in mind, I always did wanted to have sex with her too, but not when she wasn't exactly in the right mind. She said her instincts were put into overdrive, which meant if she wanted to have sex, she wouldn't wait for me to put on a condom and go straight on raw and hard. If I went through a whole night of that, I would probably have a heart attack. To avoid that, I also have to avoid giving her a blowjob or letting her do one to me ʹcause everyone knows where that'll lead especially with someone in heat. If I was going to make sure Cerea's primal instincts didn't destroy me at night, I would need to pleasure her in ways that would get her to pounce me. It was all good until…

I then heard a window break. Was that a thief trying to break in or something else that crashed through the window? Cerea said that her and the girls would get all hot like her, which meant…Kimi and Kitsu were in danger! Seeing how dire things were, I knew I had to get over and help them.

"Cerea, as much as I want to keep doing this, I better go see if everyone is okay." I was gonna walk away until Cerea grabbed me and tossed me onto my bed.

"I'm sorry, Daisu, but I cannot allow you to be taken by any other woman." Cerea said as I then looked to see her right over me. With how this scene looked, I actually felt myself getting hard right now. "I know you only have eyes for me as I only have eyes for you. I see now that it was fate that we met on that very day. That we were meant to be together." When I saw her grab my pants while looking at me with the light of love still in her eyes, I knew I had to run. "I see the only one worthy of becoming your wife is me."

"Aaah! As much as I want you to become my Dragon Queen, I really can't do this! Whoa!" I yelled as I tried to get away right before she dragged me off the bed and tossed me to the floor.

When I looked down I saw my rock-hard dick standing up. How that woman manage to get my pants off like that, I have no idea. I was gonna get up, but ended up frozen in fear from Cerea slamming her hoof into the floor. When I looked to her, I saw she had her backside facing me and…with her skirt off and her pussy out in the open, somehow managing to grab her tail and keep it out of the way.

"Someday, you'll become the new Dragon King and you will need a queen worthy enough to give you a proper heir." She said as I saw her crouching her behind down, her pussy right above my dick. "As such, it will be my honor to give to your heir!"

"No, Cerea! Don't!" I said to her before she went and straight on slammed onto my junk.

I knew that she managed to hit her pussy as I saw some blood pouring down there. Well, now I can cross off getting rid of my virginity of my list as Cerea did it for herself. She actually felt pretty tight. It felt like I had a boa crushing my dick. I thought she would need time to get used to it, but she ended up moving up and crashing back down while keeping me inside her. As she was moving, I could feel my dick actually hitting the deepest part of her pussy…and just break through it and started hitting the walls behind it.

"Oh, Daisu, I can feel you so deep inside my womb!" Cerea moaned out as she kept slamming me, getting wilder by the second. "The Dragons are truly a powerful race! Ahh! As your wife, I will make sure that I provide you with an heir that you will be proud of being a father to!"

This wasn't good. Even though it felt good to be inside of her, her slamming into me was actually hurting me. I could barely feel my legs. If she kept this up, she might literally break me. My guess has to be is that her dad got her mom like any centaur would with a centauress. I had to get out of this, both before her sex-driven mind destroyed me and before I got her pregnant. But she was so strong that I couldn't get up. Then I remembered that knockout trick my dad showed me. If I could get a hit on her, I could be able to escape. I knew it that it was cruel, but I had no choice. I couldn't let this happen especially when she is not right in her head like this. Taking enough energy to where it wouldn't hurt her, I then tossed it and…yes!—it hit her right in the side of her head. There she then stopped moving and I watched her as she collapsed right on my bed.

"Sorry, Cerea," I said as I got my dick out of her and went on to get my pants back on, "but you left no choice. Can't have a baby if you're not in your mind."

After I got back to my feet, I then heard a yell and knew who it was.

"Kimi!" I said as I ran over to his room.

* * *

**Kimihito's view**

After a while of getting so much affection from Miia, I was starting to lose myself to it. To be honest, I was actually starting to like it. Though I soon got my senses back when I heard some glass break. Sounded pretty close. Could've something or someone bust through a window upstairs? But the only rooms with windows big enough for that are…Kitsu and Papi's!

"Wait, what was that?" I said to Miia as I tried to get up.

"I don't know." Miia said as she looked back before getting back to what she was doing before. "Now where were we?"

"Wait a second! Time out!" I said as I stopped her. "I think something's wrong. I better go see what's going on."

"Oh, don't worry about that." She said as she then pinned me down. "Really, you shouldn't think about bad stuff like that, especially when there is amazing happening to you right now. Oh!" I then started getting worried as I felt something down below. Of all the times, why did I have to get a boner? "Looks like you're ready for me too."

"Whoa! Miia, hang on!" I said to her, trying to show she was getting the wrong idea. "It's not what it looks like! I…" As she leaned back a bit, I then looked down as I felt her hand down there. There I saw she was actually taking off my pants along with my boxers. "Wait! What are you doing?!"

"Whatever do you mean, Darling?" She said as I saw her looking where she was pulling my pants down. "I'm just getting a good look of what you got down there."

"No, wait!"

But it was too late. Down went my pants and out came my manhood, hard and all.

"Oh, it's so big!" Miia said, surprised by this. "I can't believe this can fit inside me."

"Inside you? Miia, what are you—Aah!" I said as I then saw her moving her waste over me. With what I saw what she had down here and with her grabbing onto my manhood, I knew what she was doing. "Wait, Miia! Time out!"

"I can't wait any longer. I need you inside me." Miia said as she then lowered herself down to me.

"No, wait!" I said, but I was already too late as she already put it inside, the tightness of her womanhood already clinging onto my manhood. Both of us yelled out as we lost our virginity to each other. I could feel the blood dripping out from her vagina.

"Darling, you're so big—Ah!—inside of me!" Miia said as she moaned, moving her hips while keeping my penis inside her.

"Miia, stop! We—mm!" I said, trying to stop her, but she kissed me on the lips and forced her tongue into my mouth.

I tried so much to get out of this, but it was no use. Her grip was too strong. I was already losing myself by the minute. Just when I thought this was over…the door slammed and me and Miia looked to see Daisu standing there.

"Daisuke?" I said, surprised to see him as he looked at me with shock.

"Kimi! Oh, no! I'm too late!" He said before he started running over. "Don't worry, man! I'll save you!"

"Hey! Get off me!" Miia said as Daisu jumped on her back and she tried to get him off. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Miia, but this is for your own good!" Daisu said before he did that neck nerve pinch on her, making her pass out on top of me as I then felt her tail let go of me.

"Geez, nearly lost myself there." I said as I laid there in relief.

"You okay, Kimi?" Daisu said as he got Miia off me and put her down on the bed.

"I'm fine." I said as I then sat up. "Thanks for the save. I have no idea on what got into Miia."

"I think she's suffering the effects of the full moon." He said to me.

"The full moon? What do you mean?" I asked him as I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Well, first pull up your pants unless you want Miia to get the drop on ya if she wakes up." He said before I realized my pants were still down and I then got them back on. "Secondly, you know how people get all weird during a full moon? Well, it turns out that the full moon has an effect on Liminals too. It puts their beastly instincts into overdrive. That, combined with all that talk about marriage, must have caused Miia to lose her senses."

"Wow, I had no idea." I said before I then realized it. "Wait, how do you know this?"

"ʹCause you're not the only one who's having this problem." He said to me.

**Daisuke's view**

Just when I said that, the door came crashing down and we both looked to see Cerea there, actually looking really pissed off with her shirt unbutton at her chest and her skirt actually back on. At least the full moon didn't make her crazy enough to make her go with her ass hanging out.

"Aah! Cerea!" I said, actually pretty scared of her.

"Daisu, step away from that horrid snake!" Centorea said as she walked and stomped her hoof on the door, breaking it. "I know that you, my master, only have eyes for your devoted servant! I am going to be your wife and I won't surrender you to anyone."

"Cerea's acting crazy too?" Kimi said, actually shocked by this.

"Yeah, and she already did the same thing Miia did to you." I said to him.

I then heard him yell and looked to the bed to see that Miia had got him back on it, her tail crushing some of the bars of the bed.

"Not so fast! You can't run from me that easily, silly." She said as I knew she was trying to seduce him. "We're destined to be together. I'm never letting you go!"

"Let go of him, you animal!" I said as I blasted her tail with a blast that only made her feel enough pain to let Kimi escape as he then came over to me.

"Jesus Christ! You weren't kidding." Kimi said to me as we stood back-to-back, looking at the girls. "They're animal instincts are getting the best of them. They're out of control! I try having sex with Miia again, I'll probably have a heart attack!"

"At least you won't have to deal with a girl who would end up flattening your junk like a pancake!" I said to him, pointing out my problem was worse than his.

"What do we do?" He asked me.

"The only thing we can do: RUN!" I said as we both then ran right out of the room, both Liminals right on our tail.

**Kimihito's view**

"Keeping running! They're right behind us!" Daisuke said as we kept running.

"Got ya!" Miia said as she got a hold of me. "We're done yet, Darling."

"Miia, let me go!" I said as I tried to get free of her tail.

"I'll never let you go, Darling." Miia said to me. "We're going to get married and live happily ever after."

It wasn't long until there was this bright flash that blinded Miia long enough for me to get away.

"Thanks, Daisu." I said to my friend as I went over to join him, knowing that was him that caused that flash.

"No problem. Now we need to get out of her before—aah!" Daisuke said to me before he was caught by Centorea.

"Clever, but not clever enough." Centorea said to him as she kept a hold on him. "But it's going to take a lot more than light to stop me, master!"

"Two things, Cerea." Daisu said to her. "One: I told you we're equals. You don't have to call me your master anymore. And two: let me go! We can't do this!"

"No!" she said to him as she kept a fold of him. "Even if we are equals, you are still master and the only proper wife is me! As such, all of this is necessary for us!"

"No, it's not!" He said to her as he tried to get of her grip.

"Got ya now, Darling!" Miia said as I looked and saw her heading towards me.

Luckily, I managed to duck from her little pounce and had her ram into Centorea, freeing Daisu and giving us a chance to get away.

"Daisu, you okay?" I asked him as he got up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get going!" he said as we then started running again.

"Darling! /Master!" Miia and Centorea said to us as we looked and saw them coming right at us.

And that's how we ended up being chased by sex-crazed Liminals. With how all of this is gonna end, I'm gonna tell ya.

Just when they were about to grab us, Daisu then said to me "Get ready to move."

I then watched as pulled out a smokebomb and then tossed it onto the ground, creating a cloud of smoke. There I knew he did that to makes sure the girls couldn't follow us. With our chance to escape, we made it to the kitchen and made sure they didn't know we were there by closing the door.

"That was close." I said to Daisu as we tried to catch our breath.

"Yeah, good thing I put those emergency smoke bombs around the place." he said as he laid against the counter. "Jesus. Now I know why my parents had Cerea locked up in a room during the full moon."

We then heard buzzing and it turned out to be my phone ringing. I got it out and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Kimi. It's me, Ben." Ben said over the phone. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, me and Daisu are fine." I said to him.

"That's a relief." Ben said as he sighed. "I was calling to tell you that Ethan forget to warn you about the full moon tonight and how it makes Liminals act upon their primal instincts."

"Thanks for the update!" Daisu said as he took the phone from me. "We've already been pounced on by Miia and Cerea. At this rate, we're gonna have funerals before your wedding!"

"Guess you're no longer virgins, huh?" Ben asked.

"No shit, Sherlock!" I said as I took the phon back. "This is all Ms. Smith's fault for talking about marriage. Now the girls have lost their minds!"

"I can understand Daisu's situation with him and Centorea zinging after all. Many Dragon zings go to those length in their relationship and can't really help themselves." Ben said. "But Kimi, you've already told me how you feel about Miia. I think it would be appropriate for you to tell her that you want to marry her, especially when it's obvious that she wants that too. I mean, that's what you want, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I've been kinda busy right now." I said to him.

"Well, did you at least talked to her about it? You have to keep her in the loop. If you don't she'll doubt herself and might think you have no interest in her at all. So, right after Ethan and Smith left, did you talk to her or did you ran and lock yourself in your room?" That actually got me to freeze up in shock as I didn't know how to answer that, even though it was true. "It's no wondering why she's acting like that. You have to tell her how you really feel or she'll just feel insecure. That's why she's acting so desperate. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

It was only a moment until I sighed in defeat and said "You're right. I've should've been more honest with Miia and told her how I really feel. Starting tomorrow morning, I'm going to deal with this problem and make things right with Miia."

"And I know you'll be able to, Kimihito." Ben said, sounding proud there which actually made me smile a bit before Daisu spoke up.

"Hate to ruin this little moment here, but we still got two horny Liminals after us." Daisu said. "Ben, what do we do?"

"All I can say is that you'll have to find a way to get them out of heat." Ben said to us.

"Like how?" Daisu asked him.

"Well, you got two options: either you can cool them down with something from the fridge or splash them with some cold water or…well, you guys know how to do anal, right?"

"Ben, they already lost their actually virginity!" Kimi said, just as pissed off as I was that Ben even suggested us fucking the girls in the ass. "I'm sure they'll be pretty pissed off if we even tried to stick to them there!"

"And we can't really use ice water on Miia." I said, reminding him that Miia was cold-blooded. "Also what exactly are we supposed to use from the fridge? Ice cubes?"

"Look, I wish I could help, but we already got enough problems as it is here at the hotel." Ben said to us. "Ethan got captured by some of our Arachnes and we're still trying to get him out. Sorry, boys, but you're on your own this time. Have a good evening and good luck."

With that, he then went on and hung up.

"Wait, Ben! Hello? Please, you can't ditch us now! Damn it!" I said as I then put my phone away. "Looks like we'll have to deal with this ourselves. Let's check the fridge to see if we can find anything cold enough to snap the girls' out of it without freezing Miia."

With that, we both went over to the fridge and Daisu checked through it while I kept an eye out for the girls.

"Daisu, see anything?" I asked him.

"The only thing I could find that we can use is these ketchup bottles." Daisu said as he got up and help up the two bottle of ketchup.

"Keep looking. There's gotta be something in there we can use." I said to him, but before he could even get back to looking…

SLAM!

The door burst open and we both looked to see Centorea and Miia standing there.

"Darling!"

"Master!"

"So this is where you were hiding." They both said as they rounded on us.

"RUN, KIMI!" Daisu yelled out as we then ran, but we both ended up being pounced and knocked to the ground by the girls.

"I won't let you out of my sight again, master." Cerea said, sounding relieved and no doubt to Daisu.

"Darling, what have you been doing in here?" Miia said to me, sounding like herself again. "You're soaking we…"

I then heard them gasp before they both got off us.

"Darling! /Master!" they both said as we then managed to get up.

"Geez, that hurt." DaisuI groaned. "You okay, Kimi?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, feeling the pain of having Miia jump on me like that before I looked at Daisu and saw the blood on his shirt. "Whoa! Daisu, you're bleeding!"

"What?" I said as I looked down and saw my clothes were all stained red. "Well, look at yourself! Your pajamas are the same as mine!"

"What the…?" I said as i looked down and saw my clothes looking like they were bloodied, but I didn't feel like i was bleeding.

I then looked at Daisu as he then sniffed the stain on his shirt.

"Hey, this isn't blood." He said as he then wiped some of it off with his finger and tasted it. "It's ketchup."

"Hey, you're right." I said after I tasted some of the stain on my shirt.

"I must have dropped the ketchup bottles and they exploded when we landed on them." Daisu said as we both saw the flattened ketchup bottles on the floor along with how that mades sense before realizing why the girls got away from us. "Oh, girls, it's okay! We're fine. It's just a little…" We looked back and saw Miia and Cerea looking at us like some lions stalking their prey and got a little scared from them looking at us like that. "Ketchup."

"Darling…/Master…" They both said with no emotion in their voices.

"Miia, are you alright?" I said, just as scared as Daisu.

In that instant, they both pounced on us. There, we both ended having to dodge their advances on us with some bruises they gave us so they could pin us or knock one of us away when we tried to save each other. Luckily, we finally managed to wear them down and they passed out from exhaustion. I got Miia on the couch and put a blanket on her and Daisu got Cerea over to the chair and put a pillow underneath her for her to rest. After that, Me and Daisu went off to clean off, bandaged our wounds, and went back to bed.

* * *

The next morning, me and Daisu went downstairs to check on the girls, who were still asleep where we left them. After seeing that, we both decided to wake them up for the day.

"Miia, wake up." I said as I gently shook her. "It's morning."

"Time for you to wake up too, Cerea." Daisu said as he rubbed Centoriea's back (well, her upper back anyway).

We both watched as they woke up.

"Oh, g-good morning, Darling." Miia said to me before gasping in shock from looking at me.

"Daisuke, good morning." Cerea said, doing the same action as Miia when the centauress saw Daisu.

"It wasn't much of a good morning for us." Daisu said to them as he went to stand by me.

"Oh! What happened to you?" Miia said with concern.

"I do hope you're alright." Cerea said with just as much concern.

"Wait, you don't remember what happened last night?" I asked them.

"What are you talking about?" Miia asked us. "I don't really remember much of last night. The last thing I could remember was waking up here."

"The same goes for me." Cerea said. "I honestly have no recollection on any events of that night."

"Well, I wouldn't blame ya." Daisu said to them. "That full moon did make you both crazy."

"Full moon?" Cerea said before she then became shocked. "Daisuke, I truly am sorry! Please, forgive me!"

"It's okay, Cerea. It wasn't your fault." He said to her. "You weren't thinking straight."

"Daisuke, did we… did I…?" Cerea said, her stuttering already giving him the answer of what she was worrying about as much as me.

"Yep. We did. But like I said, I don't blame you." Daisy said to her.

"What is going on here?" Miia asked, still not getting it.

"Miia, the full moon causes Liminals like us to act on pure primal instinct." Cerea said to her, explaining the situation. "In other words, we both were consumed by our own instincts and possibly…violate Milord and Daisuke, which might have been the result of their injuries."

Miia gasped before she then went up to Kimi and said "Darling, I am so sorry! You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you! Please, forgive me!"

"Miia, calm down." I said to her, trying my best with only one eye to show Miia that he wasn't mad. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. I didn't tell you anything about what I thought of the changes to the Bill. So for what happened last night, there's no one else to blame but me." I then took her hands in mine, which surprised her. "Miia, I should've told you how I felt instead of letting you feel so insecure. I'm not quite sure if I still want to get married, but I'm gonna try to figure it out. To do that, I need to get to know you better, better than before. That's why I'm saying…" I then got on one knee before saying "Miia…will you please go out with me?"

It only took a moment before Miia smiled and said "Oh, Darling! Of course I'll go out with you!"

Out of her excitement, Miia pounced on me and knocked me to the floor. Then I smiled and started hugging Miia as she nuzzled me.

"Well, I have something to say too." Daisu said before he spoke to Cerea, managing to get our attention. "After the events of last night, it's clear to me that I have to make sure I'm ready to become the next Dragon King and taking someone to rule by my side. For that, I will need to make sure that I'm ready for the one that choose to be my queen." With this, Daisu then grabbed Cerea's hand and gave her the kindest smile he could give. "So I ask of you, Centorea Shianus, if you will be my girlfriend."

I saw her blush as she looked at Daisu with surprise. It was only a moment before she then smiled at him and said "Yes! It would be my honor to be your girlfriend."

"Great. Now I can see that cute smile of yours all the time." He said to her.

"Daisu, please." She said as she looked away with embarrassment.

"What? You have a beautiful smile, along with those amazing blue eyes, those adorable furry ears, and your dazzling personality, some of the many things I like about you." He said to her.

"Hey, wait." I said, getting everyone's attention as I realized something. "Aren't we forgetting someone?"

That's when Daisu realized it too. We only had two of the three Liminals in this house with us, which could only mean…

"Oh, no! Kitsu!" Daisu said as we all then went off, running up the stair, and got to Kitsu's room, where he then opened the door to make sure he was okay. "Kitsu, are you okay?" When I got over to get a good look inside, I saw the window completely broken.

"Well, that explains the sound from last night." I said, now knowing what that crash was. "But where's…?"

We then heard some snoring, looked down, and were shocked to find…Kitsu buck naked and passed out on the floor, lying on top of a certain harpy who was just as naked as he was. With how Kitsu was right between her legs and how her wings were wrapped around him, there was no doubt about it: Kitsu and Papi had sex last night!

"What the hell?!" Daisu said with shock, speaking so loud that it actually woke up the two.

"Huh? Morning already?" Papi said as she opened her weary eyes.

"Huh? What's going on?" Kitsu said as he opened his weary eyes.

It was in that moment those two looked at each other and, seeing how they were position with each other with their _au naturel_ (as Ben would say) look, they realized what just happened. They both screamed and scurried away from each other, Kitsu managing to pull his dick out of Papi.

"Kitsu, what were you doing on top of me? What's going on?" Papi said, confused by all this.

"Kitsu, what did you do?" Daisy asked Kitsu as he then looked and saw his cousin glaring at him.

With that, he then told us that he would explain everything after he and Papi got cleaned up and dressed and Daisu let them. There was no doubt in my mind that Daisu was hoping that Kitsu didn't do anything stupid last night.

* * *

**Kitsu's view**

After getting ourselves cleaned up from the mess last night, me and Papi sat on the couch as I explained what happened last night.

[Flashback]

_It was late at night and I was getting my bed ready. I was gonna get in until I looked out and saw the full moon out there._

"_Nice night." I said to myself before thinking about the newest change to the Bill. "Can't believe that humans and Liminals can now date each other. Maybe I should join the fun and ask Papi out on a date."_

_Though that good feeling faded away when I felt something coming to the window. Just when I looked, what was coming came crashing through the window and slammed me to the floor and then sit on me._

"_Oh, Kitsu!" I heard Papi said after shaking off that little crash to the floor. "I was hoping you were still up."_

"_Papi?" I said as I lifted my head up, confused by what she was doing here. "It's the middle of the night. What're you—Aah!" When I looked at the bottom of the blue night shirt she was wearing, I was shocked to see she didn't have any panties on underneath. "What the hell? Why aren't you wearing any underwear?"_

"_Don't worry." She said with a smile, pretending that it wasn't such a big deal. "You can look. We're gonna be married, so it's okay, right?"_

"_Married? That's what this is about?" I said to her, even more confused by this. "I can definitely tell you that this is not okay. Do you even know what marriage is?"_

"_Yeah, it's when you mate and lay eggs." She said as she turned herself around. "First, you put in the…"_

"_Hey, don't be so graphic!" I said to her as I saw her grabbing onto my pants, feeling her little fingers in my underwear. "I know how it works, really."_

"_Graphic?" She said as I then felt her pulling down my pants. "It's fine. I'm a grown-up too. I can lay eggs." Just when she got my pant off, she grabbed my tiny turtle and it sprung right up. Thanks to the zing along with her basically naked on top of me, I managed to get hard from a simple touch from the softness of her wings. I then watched as she lifted herself up over my business and she looked back at me, that glow in her eyes from this morning back once again. "I'm not some little kid. I think the two of us should make lots of eggs, Kitsu. Are you ready? Here goes."_

"_What? Papi, wait!" I said to her, but it was already too late and she put it in._

_After she did, I felt something squeezing me down there, really tight I have to say. Is that what the inside of a woman feels like? It actually felt…really good. Started feeling even better when she started moving around and moaning._

"_Ohhh! It's so big!" she moaned as she kept moving, all without getting off me. "It hurts, but it feels so good! Oh!"_

"_Papi…you're so tight!" I said, moaning myself as her moving around felt so good. "It feels…" Then, right at that moment, I completely lost myself. "So good!"_

_From that point, my memory got a little fuzzy. Guess my zingy instincts kicked in and I just lost control of myself. All I remember after that was me rutting Papi in all kinds of positions that I actually looked up after explaining this whole thing. Though, seeing how these things go, you guys can probably guess how that night ended._

* * *

"And that's basically it." I said to the others, who all looked at me like I did something really stupid. "I still don't know why Papi acted like that. I thought it was just her trying to finish what she tried to do to me this morning."

"The reason she acted like that was because of the full moon." Daisu said to me. "She ended up being overwhelmed by her animal instinct and, with that talk about marriage, she lost all common sense." Was that really true? Guess that would explain why she crashed through my window. Could a full moon really do that? My cuz snapped me out of it before I got in to deep. "Though I still don't see why you didn't try to escape."

"Well…" Should I really tell him? I guess I have no choice, especially when he's the expert. "It might have to do with the fact that I…zinged with her and I let that zing instinct thing get the best of me."

"You what?" Daisu said, shocked.

"Yeah, I zinged with Papi." I said, feeling embarrassed about it. "I didn't tell you because, after that bath incident the first time, I was too embarrassed. Also…I didn't want to scare Papi off. I actually do like her even though she doesn't get some things and I would do anything to see her happy."

"Oh, Kitsu!" Papi said as she hopped on me, wrapping her wings around me. "I love you too!" She then started smothering with kisses.

"Kitsu, let me get this straight." Daisu said as Papi stopped kissing me and we both looked to see that angry look on his face which was pretty scary. "You got pounced by a horny, virgin harpy, let your damn instinct take control, and had sex with her like a fucking animal?"

"Well, yeah, so what's the problem?" I asked him, not getting why he was so mad.

"The problem is that, because you two lost control of yourselves, neither of you used a condom!" He said to us. "That's basically what leads to an unplanned pregnancy like with my mother when she had me and my sis!"

"Wait, what?" I said, shocked that he actually thought this is what was happening. "Come on, cuz. It was just one time. We don't know anything about this. We haven't even gotten a test to see if she's…"

"There is no test, dumbass!" he said to me. "Harpies are like birds, which means they get pregnant no matter what! Because of what happened, Papi is now pregnant with your kid!"

"Oh, my god." I said as I was then shocked by this. "Oh, my god. Oh, my god! OH, MY GOD!" I was seriously freaking out. I even got up and started pacing around. I couldn't believe that I got a girl pregnant and it was the Liminal I was supposed to be taking care of! "What am I gonna do? I can't take care of a baby! I can barely take care of myself! Oh, god! What am I gonna tell my parents?"

"Just tell them you got Papi pregnant." Kimi said to me. "I mean, didn't your mom always wanted to be a grandma? Plus, she's laid-back and you said that your grandma was happy to have you."

"Are you out of your mind?" I said to him, knowing that tell my folks about this was a terrible idea. "My mom might be okay with it, but my dad won't. When he expects me to have a kid, he expects a woman that I've been dating for the last few years, not a Liminal I'm taking care of to show I'm responsible."

"Kitsu?" Papi said as I looked to see her looking at me with a sad look. "Are you scared because I'm gonna have your baby instead of someone else? You know, someone normal?"

"What? No." I said as I crouched down to her level. "Papi, I don't care if you have feathers or claws or anything that might seem freaky. I think you're perfect the way you are. I would like having a baby with you. It's just…I wanted to show my parents that I could be responsible for once and that they don't have to worry about me all the time. Getting anybody pregnant without planning it is just gonna prove them right. I'm not even sure if I can be a good enough dad to even raise a kid. Really, it's not because I don't want have a baby or want you to have it, I'm just not sure if I can be the man that can support this kid or you."

**Kimihito's view**

I was shocked by this. Kitsu Gamagōri, the most carefree guy I know, actually being in doubt of himself and being sincere about it. I saw that he was serious about it and me and Daisu were about to go over to get his spirits back up, but someone else beat us to it.

"Kitsu," Papi said with a gentle smile as she got him to look at her, "I think you'll make a great dad."

"You're just saying that to help me feel better." Kitsu said to her.

"No, really." She said to him. "I mean, you're always so kind and helpful and amazing and you've done so much for me. If you have trouble with that, I'll help you. If we work together, I'm sure you can take of this baby, just like how you take care of me."

"Really? I thought you would be kind of scared of having a baby."

"I was a little at first, but then I realized I don't really have to be scared as long as I have you to help me."

It only took a moment, but then Kitsu smiled and said "Thanks, Papi. And you know, I think you'll make a great mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course. You're sweet, caring, and always try to help people. I wouldn't anyone else to my kid's mom other than you."

With that, I then watched as Kitsu grabbed Papi into a hug, stand up, and spin her around a bit, the two of them laughing happily.

"I love you, Papi." Kitsu after he stopped spinning.

"I love you too, Kitsu." Papi said to him before they kissed.

"So you're really gonna go through with this?" Daisu asked them, shocked again by this.

"Yeah, I don't see any other way and I don't really care." Kitsu said to me. "As long as I have Papi, we can do anything. Right, Papi?"

"Right, big brother!" Papi said, which surprised me.

"Big brother?" Daisu asked as I didn't really get what that was about either.

"Oh, yeah." Kitsu said as he put her down. "Since of the way I took care of her, she considers me like her big brother."

"Well, she can't call you that, especially around your parents." Daisu said to him, making a good point. "Using that kind of name, people are gonna think it's some kind of incest thing, something that not even your parents are gonna like."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Kitsu said, dismissing it with that goofy smile of his. "I'm sure I can smooth things out for us there."

"And he's back." Daisu said, no doubt glad that Kitsu was back to normal.

"Like the Kitsu could ever be gone." I said to him, feeling the same. "Make him a dad or get him banged by a Liminal, that guy never changes.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Girls," Daisu said, getting our resident Liminals attention, "next time, try to go to bed early during a full moon. We don't want another incident like this again."

The girls all agreed to it and then we decided it was time to start our day. Thanks to what happened last night, me and the guys went through another change. Me, Kimi, and Kitsu are no longer virgins, we're each dating each of the girls, and now Kitsu and Papi are having a baby, all this before the wedding that allowed all of this to happen in the first place. I know things are gonna get crazier along the way and we'll have all kinds of complications like we did last night, but as long as we all stick together and have each other's backs, we'll get through it. Because this is life. Our life with a monster girls.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? Sorry it took me so long. I was back up in my own daily life, but I'm glad that I was finally able to finish it. Hope you guys enjoyed that little content "Warning" label I put up there. I bet you guys didn't expect anything like this. A new amendment to the Interspecies Exchange Bill now making romantic relationships between humans and Liminals legal, the little trio graduating into manhood, them now dating the girls, and the group will soon be getting a new member to their family: Kitsu and Papi's own baby. But things are about get crazier as they will get a visit from a type of Liminal that will really shock them along with a certain friend who will give them the biggest change of their live.**

**Well, this is where I'm stopping for now. Now that I've finally got this chapter done, I have an announcement to make. The reason I'm stopping here is because I do not have enough characters in order to progress with the story. For this next part, I need to have more Liminals with names as the ones I have make it look like there's nothing more than background characters making up a scene. So I'm looking for great writers along with gifted readers such as yourselves who can provide me with their own variety of OC Liminals where I will choose a select few to be present within the story. Don't worry, I will ensure that you will all get credit for the Liminals that will be shown in the story. So if anyone wants their OC Liminal out there in the story, here is the link for where you can submit them: **** 771316687-your-own-monster-musume-monster-character-basic**

**Oh, and I almost forgot, for those who aren't interest in creating Liminals, I will also allow you to create human OCs for where I will pick to represent as certain staff members within Hotel Liminal.**

**So to all of my readers and the great writers out there, I wish you all the best of luck and hope to see what marvelous OCs you come up with.**


End file.
